In a heartbeat
by I am Sherlockedx
Summary: Victoria is an eighteen year old girl, and has always wanted to do something with her life, have fun, danger, but to make sure she lives her life and when she meets a man named the Doctor, she realises she can have the chance at that kind of life, she takes it and embarks on wonderful adventures with the Doctor. Doctor/OC
1. Rose

**Note: I've always been a Doctor Who fan, I just absolutely love it. Though over the past week or so I've become really, really obsessed with it. I mean I recently decided I would rewatch all the seasons and I'm only on season 2 as of now but meh, I just really wanted to write a fic with my own characters. So, please, please leave reviews and tell me what you think And I hope you enjoy it, but please tell me what you think of it! Remember it's my first doctor who fic but yeah...anyway. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Rose**

_"My Name is Victoria, Victoria Tyler. At the time, I Had just turned eighteen years old, I remember it being near the summer when I met him. The doctor. people would always ask, Doctor Who? But he was just The Doctor, to himself at least. To me...he was my Doctor. He became my everything, this man._

_At first I thought he was insane, but turned out he was just Alien. Literally, he's an alien, I'm telling ya. You would have to meet him to believe me, we went on adventures, the doctor and me, everywhere back in time, forward in time, we've met many people. I remember them all._

_My favourite part about travelling with the Doctor was just being with him in general, the danger, the excitement, the fun Just being there and experiencing It with him, was amazing!_

_So this, is my story. Let me tell it to you" _

**_South London, England._**

**_7:30 am._**

Ugh. Someone was banging on the door, I groaned. "Stop it!" Okay...five more minutes. Just five more minutes...I don't need to get out of bed for five more minutes. That's all I needed...just...five minutes more. God I should've gone to bed earlier.

"Oi you!" A voice shouted through the door, while banging on it. Ugh, god mum really? I groaned and rolled over, burying my face in the pillow, ignoring the shouting. "Oi! Get up you'll be late for work!"

Oh maybe she was right, I sat up on the bed when the banging on the door continued. I got up and flung the door open, glaring at her. She gave me a smile and headed off down the hall. I rushed around the room, picking up clothes and throwing them on.

I headed into the living room after pulling my clothes on, and grabbed the bag on the ground. I noticed my sister, Rose moving around quickly too, as she grabbed her keys from the table. I passed mum first and I kissed her cheek. "See ya" She said and I smiled as I headed out of the flat and ran down the stairs, getting to the bus that came to the central. Rose right behind me.

I jamp off and headed rushed into Henricks, where I worked. Where both Rose and I worked. God I mean I didn't even want this job, why did I have it again? Oh right...Rose. I rolled my eyes at the thought and threw my hoodie over the railing.

I picked up a pile of clothes and wondered around putting them all in the right places. I really needed to find a new job, that would be fun. Something really fun.

As hours went on, it finally came to my lunch break, and as usual I headed off to where Rose and I met her boyfriend Mickey. Where they had there tongues down each others throats. I groaned and stood up after checking my watch. Thankfully I could get away from them.

"Back to work Rose...and get a room, will ya?" I asked and as I walked past Mickey tripped me up and I almost fell. The two of them laughed and I made a face "Watch it Mickey" I said and then smiled "I'll see you after work" I said and headed off back to Henrick's. Ugh even the thought of it made me not want to go back.

I was putting clothes away, and helping people around the shop to find what they wanted, just as I usually did when FINALLY. It was time to go home.

_"This is a customer announcement. The store will be closing in five minutes. Thank you"_

I grabbed my coat and headed off towards the door, when a whistle caught my attention. "Oi!" I turned my head to see the security guard.

"What?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows. He held up a package and I stomped back towards him and took it from him. I turned back to see that Rose was already out of the shop and she'd gone. I was not happy about this. At all. Ugh. I went down the lift and ended up right in the basement, having to find Wilson.

"Wilson? I've got that lottery money You want it or not?!" I shouted, but I got nothing. I headed down the hallway and came to a door, I knocked on it. "Wilson? Are you in there? Look...Wilson I have to go, the shop is closing. Wilson!" I shouted knocking on the door again. A sound along the corridor caught my attention, and I headed towards it.

"Hello? Wilson?...Wilson? It's Victoria...Are you there? hello...Wilson?" I called still getting nothing.

The fire door...I went in and turned on the light, the place was empty apart from the shop dummies. Must be where they store them. I walked further in.

"Wilson?...Wilson?" I asked, as I walked further and further in. I noticed the door at the other side and I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. The door behind me slammed and I whipped around, and ran back towards it. I pulled on the door but it refused to open. "Wilson you better not be mucking about...I haven't got time for this" I said.

The small noise behind me, made me turn and I looked around and moved into the place further, but nothing happened. It wasn't until I noticed it from the corner of my eye. The dummy was moving.

"Heh...how funny...you got me...hilarious..." I said with a nod. Whoever it was said absolutely nothing and made it's way towards me, "Right...I get it...you're bein' funny...okay...I can tell...yeah you can stop it now you've had a laugh...time to stop now" More of them began moving...oh my god what was happening. "Who's idea was this? Was this Derek? This is not funny...alright stop it" I said.

I was backed up and tripped over a box and I had to pull myself up, oh my god...I was gonna die. What was happening? "Derek, that you?" I asked, what the hell? Seriously what was going on?! I backed up against a wall and I was pressed right against it. The dummy lifted it's hand and this was it...I was gonna die because I'd taken that stupid job Rose had told me too. I screwed up my face waiting for the blow to happen but a hand grabbed mine.

I turned my head to see the man , I stared at him for a second, before I blinked and he spoke "Run"

He pulled me with him and we ran for it, through the fire exit, oh thank god. This man saved me. We got into the lift just in time and the dummy put it's hand through and the man and I jamp forward and ripped it off and the doors closed over.

"We pulled it's arm right off" I said. "How'd we do that?!"

"Yep" he said and tossed it at me "Plastic"

"Nice trick...what are those...students or somethin?" I asked.

"Why would they be students?" He asked.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Well you said it" He said as if it were obvious "why students?"

"Uh well cause they're dressed up being stupid...students do that don't they?" I asked.

He grinned at me "That makes sense. Well done!"

"Yeah...thanks" I said with a shrug.

"They're not students"

"Then...whatever they are...Wilson will find them...and he'll call the police" I told him with a nod.

"Who's Wilson?" He asked.

"Chief electrician"

"Wilson's dead" He told me, and pushed me out of the elevator.

"That ain't funny...that's just sick!"

"Hold on" he said and he pushed me to the side. "Mind your eyes"

He done something to the elevator with the glow stick thing he had and I raised my eyebrows.

"What's going on?" I asked him "Seriously..."

He walked off and I followed him again.

"Who are you? Who's that lot down there ey? Hey! Don't ignore me, who are they?!"

"They're made of plastic, Living creatures of plastic they're being controlled by a relay device in the roof. Which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this" he said showing me something I had no idea what it was. "So!" he said and opened the door, practically shoving me in. "I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might die in the process. But don't worry about me, no. Go home, go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast" he went to shut the door and then came back out "Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed" I went to turn but the door opened again. "I'm the Doctor by the way, what's your name?"

"Victoria" I said.

"Nice to meet you, Victoria. Run for your life"

I did as he said and I ran for it without questioning him, still holding onto the dummies arm. God...what the hell was that? I ran across the road, nearly getting hit by a car and then a taxi on the way across. I managed to get far enough away from the building when it burst into flames and exploded. "Oh...wow." I said and I turned on my heel and ran for it.

* * *

When I got in the flat, Rose, and my mum ambushed me, I was made sit on the couch, constantly telling them I was fine, nothing happened and that I didn't even know about it. I threw the dummy's arm on the chair and sat down, rubbing a hand over my face. How did I manage to get myself into that situation? And who was this...Doctor?

"I know it's on telly, It's everywhere. Eighteen years old and she's lucky to be alive!" My mum said into the phone, as Rose came through and handed me a mug. "Honestly it's aged her, skin like an old bible. Walking in now you'd think I was HER daughter"

"Ouch" I said shaking my head at her, she was some woman "Bit harsh, mum" I called and she waved her arm at me.

"Oh and here's himself..." Mum said before she walked off in the other direction.

"I've been phone your mobiles" Mickey said appearing in the doorway "You could'a been dead, it's on the news and everything! I can't believe that your shop went up"

He gave me a quick hug before putting an arm around Rose and he kissed her cheek.

"I'm alright...wasn't even there" I lied shaking my head. "I'd already left"

"Well, what happened?" Rose asked.

"I dunno" I said shrugging. "You disappeared and about five minutes later I left and when I get home I hear it's exploded...that's about all I know"

"What was it though, what caused it?" Mickey asked.

"I wasn't in the shop, I didn't see anything" I said "Like I just said, what are you deaf?"

"It's Debbie on the other end" Mum said coming back into the room. "She knows a man from the mirror, five hundred quid for an interview"

"Oh brilliant, absolutely fantastic, give it 'ere" I said and took the phone from her and hung up rolling my eyes at her.

"Well you've gotta find some way of making money, both of you" She said pointing at Rose too. "Your jobs kaput and I'm not bailing you out" She said and the phone rang again. "Beth! She's alive, Rose had a day off...I tell ya, sue for compensation. She was within seconds of death..."

"I was not, mum don't lie to her!" I shouted with a sigh.

"What're you drinking? Tea? No, no, no that's no good, that's no good. You're in shock, you need something stronger" Mickey said.

"What? No I don't" I said shaking my head "I don't even drink"

"You deserve a proper drink, you me and Rose, we're going down the pub, my treat, how about it?" he asked.

"Is there a match on?" Rose asked smiling at him.

"I'm just thinking about you, and your sister, babe!" He said.

"There's a match on, ain't there Mick?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well, that's not the point. We could catch the last five minutes"

"Go then" Rose said "We're fine here, I'll look after her. Go" She said.

"Mickey!" I called "Get rid of this will ya? It's doin' my head in"

I threw it at him and he caught it, though he pointed to his lips and looked at Rose. She kissed him and he pushed her back onto the couch and she tripped him up the two of them laughing. God they were so immature.

"Buh bye" Mickey said waving the dummy arm.

"Bye" Rose said and I looked back to the tv, ignoring the pair of them.

* * *

"There's no point in getting up, sweetheart. You've got no job to go too" I heard the voice shout.

"Wasn't planning on getting up mum" I called pulling the covers over my head.

"Not you" She called back and I shook my head.

After a while, I needed to pee and I headed into the kitchen after it, to see that Rose was already on her way out.

"Where are you goin?" I asked.

"To look for jobs for us"

"Try the Finches!" Mum called.

"No don't try there, Rose!" I said.

"Try it just in case"

"really? Mum...the butchers?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Well it might do you good, that shop was giving you airs and graces. And I'm not joking about getting compensation. You've had genuine shock and trauma. Arianna got two thousand quid off the council just because the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek. I know she IS Greek but that's not the point, it's a valid claim"

I heard a rattling and furrowed my eyebrows where did it come from? "Mum!" I snapped "You and Rose you're such liars, you said you'd nailed the cat flap down...we'll get strays in here...and you know I'm allergic to cats!"

"I did it weeks back" She called out from her bedroom.

"No you obviously didn't" I said.

I noticed screws on the floor, and I frowned. So she had done it. Sorry Mum. I bent down and the cat flap began rattling and I lept backwards. I sighed, my breath shakey and I moved my hand forward and opened it to see the Doctor...the man from last night. I stood up and opened the door to see him looking at me in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well...um...this is where I live" I said making a face.

"Well, what do you do that for?" he asked.

"Because I'm eighteen years old...I'm only at home because someone blew up mine and my sisters job" I said "Pointing no elbows"

"Must've gotten the wrong signal, you're not plastic are you?" he asked and he knocked my forehead. "No, bonehead. Bye, then"

He went to go and I shook my head, grabbed his arm and pulled him in "I don't think so" I said and I shut the door over. "You're not going anywhere just yet"

"who is it?" My mum shouted.

"A guy...it's about last night mum...give us ten minutes" I said and I went into the living room. I could hear her talking as I entered the kitchen. He followed me and I turned to look at him. "Never mind the mess...coffee?"

"Might as well, thanks. Just milk" he said and I gave him a nod. "I think we should call the police, seriously, the both of us, might help actually"

He said something but I didn't catch it.

"Not that I'm blaming you...I hated that place anyway, but...I mean we should go to the police about it...even if it was just a joke gone wrong" I said "It said on the news they found a body...all the same he was a nice bloke" I said shaking my head. "Well...so if we're gonna go to the police..I need to know what to tell them" I said..."I want you to tell me everything...explain it all"

"What's that then? You got a cat?"

"No..." I said shaking my head. I headed into the living room with the coffee "I'm allergic to them...so we can't have them...I told that idiot to throw that away" I said as he was playing around with the dummies hand. "He must've brought it back" I said "What...was your name again? Doctor what?" I asked and he flung the hand off him and it suddenly attached itself to my face.

I let out a scream and pulled at it to get it off but nothing happened, he was pulling it just as hard as I was, stupid thing wouldn't come off. "get it off me" I mumbled out. But he crashed into me and we crashed through the glass coffee table. My back was then against the couch and he used the light up stick thing to make it stop.

"it's alright, I've stopped it. There you go. See...armless" he said and threw it at me.

"Ya think?" I asked and hit him on the shoulder with it.

"Ow" He huffed and he got up, I could only stare before he disappeared. I rushed to my feet and hurried after him. "I'll be half an hour mum" I called. The Doctor was running down the stairs, as I quickly followed after him. I had to tell mum that I'd only be half an hour.

"Wait a minute, you can't just go swanning off and leave without telling me anything" I called.

"Yes I can. Here I am, this is me, swanning off. See ya" He said as he continued on down the stairs.

"That arm was trying to kill me" I told him.

"Ten out of ten for observation" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"You can't just walk away, I need to know what's happening...you have to tell me"

"No I don't"

We reached the bottom of the stairs, and went out through the doors, this man walked far too fast for my liking.

"Alright fine then. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll tell everyone" I said.

"Is that supposed to sound tough?" He asked me, glancing back.

"Maybe"

"Doesn't work" He said and I sighed.

"Who are you?"

"I told you, the Doctor" He said and I shook my head even though he couldn't see me.

"Doctor what, though? You can't just be called...The Doctor" I said.

"Just the Doctor" He said and I sighed again.

"The Doctor" I mumbled still hurrying after him.

"Hello"

"Is it supposed to be impressive?" I asked him with a smile.

"Sort of" He said.

"Come on you can tell me, I've seen enough...I have to know"

"No. I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home." He said.

"But what have I done? I mean How come those plastic things keep coming after me?"

"Oh, Suddenly the entire world revolves around you ! You were just an accident, you got in the way, that's all"

"It tried to kill me" I huffed behind him.

"It was after me, not you ! Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered it. Almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down... the only reason it fixed on you is that you met me"

"So, what you're saying...what you mean to tell me is that the entire world revolves around you?"

"Sort of, yeah"

"You're so full of yourself"

"Sort of, yeah" He replied again.

"Those the only words you know?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows. "who else knows about it?"

"No one"

"What, you're on your own?" I asked him and I seen him tense slightly.

"Well, who else is there ? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly! When all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on" He said and I shook my head and took the arm from him.

"Okay,so do me a favour yeah? start from the beginning" I said. If you're serious with this living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do... how did you kill it?"

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead" He told me.

"So that's radio control?" I asked.

"Thought control." he said and he was silent for a minute. "Are you alright ?"

"Yeah. So, what's controlling it then?" I asked.

"Long story" He said.

" But what's it all for?" I asked. "Windows? Shop dummies...somebody trying to take over Britain's shops then?" I asked and we both laughed, finally he'd fallen into the same pace as me.

"No" he said next.

"I know" I said rolling my eyes.

"It's not a price war" He said and he laughed again. But was then suddenly serious. What did he have? Bi-Polar? "They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?"

"Not really, no" I said shaking my head.

"But you're still listening" He said. I stopped and he continued walking.

"Really though, who are you?" I asked.

He finally came to a stop "Do you know like we were saying ? About the Earth revolving?" He asked and he walked back to me. "It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it." He said and took my hand in his own. I stared down at our hands and then looked back up at him. Oh there was something seriously good looking about him. "The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me. Clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go..." He let go of my hand "That's who I am. Now, forget me, Victoria Tyler" He said and took the arm from me. "Go home"

He walked away from me and I watched his retreating back before giving in and sighing again. I began walking in the opposite direction but just then a noise caught me off guard and I turned, running back the way I came to see that the blue box that had been there was now gone. How could I forget someone like him? He'd just come into my life from the middle of nowhere and then suddenly wanted me to forget. I had to find out more, I needed to know more. It was something that needed to be done. I just had to know anything about him.

I knocked on the door to Mickey's flat, he was the only one I knew around here with a computer. I waited until he answered the door and he moved aside and let me in.

"Where's Rose?" he asked.

"How should I know? I'm not her keeper, Mick...but I do think she's out lookin' for jobs"

He huffed from behind me "Coffee then?"

"I was actually wondering if I could use the computer?"

"Don't see why not...in the bedroom" He said and I moved past all the stuff lying around and went into his bedroom and closed the door behind me.

"Don't read my emails!" He shouted.

"Wasn't planning on it" I called back.

The computer finally set up and I typed in "Doctor" into the search engine. Nothing that matched this man came up so I decided to type in "Living plastic" Nothing came up either. Oh wait...I typed in "Doctor, Blue Box" and FINALLY something came up. Doctor Who? it read, and I grinned helplessly. I clicked on it and sure enough, it was the Doctor on the picture. Underneath it said Do you know this man? Contact clive here.. I clicked on the contact Clive part and got the guy over emails.

I told him what had happened so far, and what I knew and he invited me over, and gave me his address.

"Mickey? Gonna drive us to this address?" I asked going into the kitchen. He looked at me for a minute before shrugging.

"Why? What's there?" He asked.

"A man I need to talk to about something important" I said.

* * *

Mickey and I were in the car, I looked over and argued with him for about ten minutes straight about whether or not he was coming in with me. He was not coming in with me.

"No chance, you're not coming in. He's got a wife and kids. I'll be fine" I told him.

"Yeah but who told you that ? He did. That's exactly what an Internet lunatic murderer would say. If you die Rose will kill me"

"I'm not gonna die you idiot" I told him.

I got out of the car after a minute and Mickey didn't look too happy. I didn't care though, I needed the information, I headed over to the house and knocked on the door before looking back to see Mickey drawing people dirty looks. I shook my head as the door opened and a boy about 11 or something answered it.

"Uh...is Clive there? We've been emailing" I said.

"Dad ! It's one of your nutters" The boy shouted before walking away from the door. An older man then appeared.

"Sorry. Hello. You must be Vicki. I'm Clive. Obviously" He said.

"I better tell you now, my sister's boyfriend is waiting in the car, just in case you're going to kill me" I said and we both laughed.

"No, good point. No murders" He said.

He waved over to Mickey who gave us a look. I rolled my eyes. "Ignore him, he's a paranoid git" I said.

"Who is it?" A woman asked.

"Oh it's something to do with the Doctor ! She's been reading the website. Please come through, I'm in the shed" He said.

"She ? She read a website about the Doctor ? She's a she ?" The voice asked.

Clive showed me around the shed and I looked around. Huh.

"A lot of this stuff's quite sensitive, I couldn't just send it to you. People might intercept it, if you know what I mean. If you dig deep enough - keep a lively mind - this Doctor keeps cropping up all over the place. Political diaries, conspiracy theories. Even ghost stories. No first name, no last name. Just "The Doctor". Always The Doctor. And the title seems to have been passed down from father to son, it appears to be an inheritance. That's your Doctor there, isn't it?"

He pointed to a photo of the Doctor on a computer screen behind us and I turned to look at it.

"Yeah...yeah that's him" I said.

"I tracked it down to the Washington public archive last year. The online photo's enhanced, but if we look at the original..."

He showed me some photographs of the Doctor standing in a crowd at the time and place of the assassination of JFK. Oh god.

"November the 22nd, 1963. The assassination of President Kennedy"

"Must be his father...has to be" I said shaking my head. "It can't be him.."

"Going further back... April 1912" He said bringing over a photo album. "This is a photo of the Daniels family, Southampton. And friend" He said pointing to it. This was taken the day before they were due to sail off for the New World. On the Titanic. And for some unknown reason, they cancelled the trip and survived. And..." He said showing me a sketch. "1883. Another Doctor. And look - the same lineage. He's identical. This one washed up on the coast of Sumatra on the very day Krakatoa exploded. The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He has a storm in his wake. And he has one constant companion" He said and I chewed my lips.

"Who's that, then?" I asked.

"Death" He said and I stared at him. "If the Doctor's back... if you've seen him, Vicki... then one thing's for certain, we're all in danger" Clive said and sighed "If he's singled you out... If the Doctor's making house calls... then God help you"

"Who do you think he is?" I asked.

"I think he's the same man. I think he's immortal. I think he's an alien from another world"

"Thanks for your help" Alien? From another world? This guy was bonkers. I rushed out of the shed, god Mickey would be so impatient.

"Alright ! He's a nutter, complete online conspiracy freak" I said, I got in the car and looked over at him. "Ugh...I'm starvin...fancy a pizza?"

"Pizzaaa ! P-p-p-pizza"

"Or an indian...or a Chinese" I said biting my lip. "We'll get one for Rose too take it home to her"

"Pizza"

He began driving, but it was wobbly and off road. "Mickey watch what you're doin"

We went into the restaurant Mickey insisted on going to, I had no idea why. I mean...all I wanted to was order take-out.

"Do you think I should try the mental house? I think it'd be fun..." I said and he stared at me and I sighed "That's it then... dishing out chips... for the rest of my life, stuck in this rut...grow old and have no kids...ugh" I said. Mickey stared at me with a grin on his face. "Stop being a freak...I dunno. I don't even remember why I left school...I could have stayed on...got a good job...or went to university... What do you think?" I asked.

"So, where did you meet this Doctor?" He asked and I stared at him in surprise.

"How'd you know about that?" I asked. "I never said nothing about a Doctor"

"Because, I reckon it started back at the shop, am I right ? Is he something to do with that?"

"No..."

"Come on"

"Maybe"

"What was he doing there?"

"I'm not going on about him, Mickey, I'm not, because I think he's dangerous" I said.

"But you can trust me sweetheart" He said.

"I aint Rose, Mickey"

"You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, Vic, Because that's all I really wanna do"

"What're you doing that for?" I asked "Stop being a creep Mickey"

A man approached the tabled and "Your champagne"

"We didn't order any champagne" Mickey said "Where's the Doctor?" He asked.

The Waiter moved and I shrugged it off.

"Ma'am. Your champagne"

"... Mickey, why do you wanna know?" I asked ignoring the waiter.

"I need to find out how much you know, so where is he?" Mickey asked.

"I don't know anything alright?!" I asked throwing glares at Mickey.

"Doesn't anybody want this champagne?" The waiter asked.

Mickey, exasperated, raised his eyes to the waiter and I huffed as I stared at him. "Look, we didn't order ch... Ah. Gotcha."

I looked up, looked back and realised, I looked back at The Doctor as he shook the bottle.

"Don't mind me. On the house"

The cork popped out and hit Mickey squarely on the forehead, His forehead absorbed the cork and he spat it out of his mouth, I stared in surprise.

"Anyway." He began and His hands turned into clubs and he smashed the table in. I let out a scream and moved out of the way. The Doctor grabbed his head and twisted it before he pulled it right off. "Don't think that's gonna stop me"

A couple at a nearby table screamed out but the Doctor grinned and I pushed the fire bell.

"Everyone get out now!" I shouted. "GO, GO NOW!"

Everyone ran for it, The dummy stayed inside and ran around behind us.

"Get out ! Get out ! Get out!" I shouted.

The doctor and I ran out, of the room before getting out of the back kitchen door.

The Doctor locked a metal door with his thingy from last night while I tried desperately to find an escape out of the yard we were in, that stupid blue box. Why did it seem to appear everywhere? I banged at some locked gates.

"The gate...Use that tube thing, come on" I shouted.

"What, this ? This is a sonic screwdriver"

"Use it" I said pointing at the gate.

"Nah. Tell ya what, let's go in here" He said.

He approached a police box in the middle of the yard and unlocked it. The mannequin was beginning to make dents in the door from the other side. I ran to look at it.

"We can't hide inside a wooden box" and pulled hard on the gate "It's gonna get us...doctor...it's gonna get us!"

I sighed and ran into the police box. I slammed the door behind me, I took a few steps in, and looked around, it was...no...this wasn't possible...I looked around then ran straight back out again. "Impossible" I said as I walked once around the police box and arrived back at the front again. The mannequin finally makes a hole in the door, so I decided to run back in.

"It's gonna follow us" I said looking around in amazement "and then kill us...or turn us into one of 'em"

"The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute"

I stood trembling near the door of the place looking around at how huge it is compared with the outside. The Doctor is wiring up the head of the dummy.

"You see, the arm is too simple, but the head's perfect"

I looked around, bewildered.

"I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right" The Doctor said and turned to look at me "Where do you want to start?"

"This...is bigger than the outside" I said.

"Yes" He said.

"It's alien" I said in shock.

"Yup"

"Are you an alien?" I asked.

"Yes" He said and I stared at him "Is that alright?"

"Yeah" I shrugged.

"It's called the Tardis this thing. T-A-R-D-I-S, that's Time And Relative Dimension In Space." I scoffed "That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us"

"Did they kill him ? Mickey ?" I asked.

"Oh... didn't think of that"

"That's my sister's boyfriend. You pulled off his copied head...while his body ran around trying to kill us and now you're just going to let him melt ?!"

"Melt?" He turned to look at him "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, NO"

He started running frantically around the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers.

"What're you doing ?!" I asked.

"Reviving the signal, it's fading ! Wait I've got it.." he said and looked around "No, No, No, No, No, No, NO!" The engine moved. "Almost there ! Almost there ! Here we go"

The engines stopped and the Doctor ran out the the tardis opened doors without another word.

"You can't go out there, it's not safe" I said. I followed him outside.

"I lost the signal, I got so close" He said.

I looked around and went in the tard..is thing before going back out.

"Does this fly?" I asked.

"Disappears there, reappears here, you wouldn't understand" he said.

"But if we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing ?"

"It melted with the head, are you going to witter on all night ?"

"I'll have to tell his mother...and Rose" I trailed off...

The Doctor looked at me questioningly.

" That the poor sod is dead, I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and my sister that he's dead... and you just went and forgot him"

The Doctor rolls his eyes, unconcerned

"You were right, you are an alien" I said shaking my head and I turned away from him.

"Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey..." he began and I turned to look at him "It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, alright?"

"Alright" I huffed.

"Yes ! It is" He said.

I shook my head disbelievingly. Why was I so bothered by him?

"If you're an alien, then how comes you sound like you're from the North?"

"Lots of planets have a North" he said. He folded his arms and looked around.

"I meant to ask you, What's with the police public call box?" I asked.

"It's a telephone box from the 1950s." He said and tapped it with a smile. " It's a disguise"

I smiled and shook my head looking down. "Okay. And this living plastic, what's it doin' trying to kill us?"

"Nothing, it loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air... perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth... dinner !"

"Any way of stopping it?" I asked him.

Grinning, the Doctor produced a tube of blue liquid from his jacket. "Anti-plastic" he said.

"Anti-plastic..." I trailed off.

"Anti-plastic ! But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small"

"hide what?"

"The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal"

"What's it look like?" I asked.

"Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London"

He paced around, agitated. "A huge circular metal structure... like a dish..."

He stood facing me, his back to the railings of the bridge. Behind him, the London Eye looms 450 foot above them, but he didn't seem to register.

" ...like a wheel. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible." I said and looked behind him at the ferris wheel. "What?" he asked me.

I nodded towards the Eye, The Doctor turned around, then back to me.

"What?" he asked again.

I shook my head, looking at the Eye still. He turned around but still failed to make the connection. Idiot. Wasn't as clever as he seemed.

"What is it?" He asked.

I continued to stare at it, and The Doctor turns around again and finally, it clicked.

"Oh... fantastic" He said.

"Finally"

He grinned inanely and ran off, I ran after him. He grabbed my hand and the Doctor and I ran across London Bridge towards the Eye. We came to the foot of the Eye. I looked up at it, and chewed my lip.

"Think of it. Plastic, all over the world. Every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables..."

"The breast implants..." I said.

"Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath" he said.

I moved away from him and looked around before I found the entrance to a manhole at the foot of the wall I was looking over.

"What about down here?" I asked. "Could that be it?" I asked and The Doctor moved beside me and looked down.

" Looks good to me" He told me.

We looked down and The Doctor took the lid off it, and red light and smoke poured out. We both climbed down it.

The Doctor opens the door to another chamber and they go down some steps. The Doctor points to a huge, orange, wobbling mass in the middle of the chamber.

"The Nestene Consciousness, that's it, inside the vat. A living, plastic creature" he said.

"Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go" I said with a shrug.

"I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance." he said.

We went down the steps and The Doctor leaned over the railings and addresses the consciousness.

"I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract. According to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation" he said.

The thing flabbed around a bit and I raised an eyebrow. Ew.

"Thank you. That I might have permission to approach" He said.

As I looked around, she spotted Mickey and I gasped and ran towards him.

"Oh, my God! Mickey" I said and kneeled down beside him. "I thought you were dead"

"That thing down there, the liquid, Vic it can talk"

"Doctor, they kept him alive" I said looking over at him.

"Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy"

"You knew that and you never told me? You had me freaking out for no reason?"

"Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?" He asked walking down the stairs.

I helped Mickey to his feet, the Doctor approached the Consciousness, Mickey kept a firm grip on me. "You're such a child" I told him and he only glared at me.

"Am I addressing the Consciousness ? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warped, shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?" he asked. After the thing made a noise the Doctor spoke again. "Oh don't give me that, it's an invasion ! Plain and simple ! Don't talk about constitutional rights" The plastic roared out in response.

"I... am... talking ! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf - please, just go" He said.

Two dummies approached the doctor from behind. "Doctor!" I shouted. The dummies grabbed him, one of them takes the anti-plastic out of his jacket pocket.

"That was just insurance ! I wasn't going to USE it." He said and I sighed.

The plastic snarled angrily.

" I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not... what do you mean?" I asked.

The doors opened, and it revealed it the Tardis.

"Oh, oh no, honestly, no ! Yes, that's my ship"

The plastic roared again.

"That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault ! I couldn't save your world ! I couldn't save any of them" The Doctor said. What was he talking about?

"What's it doing?" I shouted over at him.

"It's the Tardis, The Nestene has identified its superior technology. It's terrified ! It's going to the final base. It's starting the invasion ! Get out, Victoria! Just leg it ! Now" He said.

I dialled a number on my mobile.

"Mum ?!" I asked when she picked up.

"Oh, there you are, I was just gonna phone. You can get compensation. I said so. I've got this document thing off the police - don't thank me !" She said.

"Where are you, mum? Are you with Rose?" I asked.  
"Yes" She said "We're in town, doin' some shopping!"

"Go home ! Just go home, right now" I said.

"Darling, you're breaking up, look, I'm just going to do a bit of late night shopping. We'll see you later. Tara" she said.

"Mum ?! Mum!" I said and sighed shaking my head.

"It's the activation signal ! It's transmitting" The doctor said.

"The end of the world..." I said as I looked down at Mickey, he looked back up at me, eyes wide.

"Get out, Victoria, Just get out ! Run" He said.

Part of the ceiling fell in and I looked up. I was enjoying the adrenaline but I looked back to the Doctor.

"The stairs have gone" I shouted. Mickey clung to me for dear life and I rolled my eyes, poor sod. "I haven't got the key" I told him.

"We're gonna die" Mickey said.

We stood just right next to the tardis, oh god I was going to die...I turned and watches the Doctor struggle to get to the anti-plastic, then I reached the conclusion of how I was gonna help him.

"Just leave him" Mickey said as I got up. "There's nothing you can do" He says.

I picked up the axe, that was lying on the ground. "Watch me" I grumbled.

"Got no job...No future" I said to myself and I hacked at the chain on the wall "But I tell you what I have got. nothing to lose anyway..." I said as I grabbed onto the loose chain. I swung across the gap over the Consciousness, I kicked the dummy holding the Doctor hostage into the Nestene, anti-plastic and all. The other one was flung in by the Doctor and the Consciousness starts to writhe and scream. I swung back and the Doctor grabbed me so I wouldn't fall.

"Now we're in trouble" He said to me with a slight smile.

The Consciousness started to explode as we and ran off, and the blue light was cut off.

We all managed to get in the Tardis, I grinned at the Consciousness before I went in and closed the door. Mickey ran backwards and fell over, looking terrified. He backed up against a wall. I, however, stepped out and rang my mum.

"Vic? Vic! Don't go out of the house, it's not safe" She said. I laughed in relief to hear her voice. "There were all of these things ! And they were shooting ! And they..." She continued and I hung up on her and I moved over to Mickey.

"A fat lot of good you were back there, what if we'd both died you lump?" I said to him and shook my head.

Mickey whimpered and I laughed. The Doctor stood in the doorway of the tardis and I turned to look at him with a smile.

"Nestene Consciousness?" he said and clicked his fingers "Easy"

"You'd be dead if it wasn't for me." I told the doctor with a smile and folded my arms over.

"Yes, I would. Thank you. Right then ! I'll be off ! Unless, uh... I don't know... you could come with me." He said.

"Go with you?" I asked. I looked at him for a minute...I could go with him, I'd...be happy. I'd have fun.

"This box isn't just a London hopper, you know, it goes anywhere in the universe free of charge" he said.

"Don't ! He's an alien ! He's a thing" Mickey said and I rolled my eyes.

"He's NOT invited. What do you think ? You could stay here and fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go, uh... anywhere"

"Is it always this dangerous?" I asked.

"Yeah" He nodded.

Mickey put his arms up and I smiled at him slightly.

"I can't...I mean..." I began but the doctor cut me off.

"Okay. See you around." He said.

I looked at him, The Doctor didn't take his eyes off me, but closed the door over and I watched as The engines of the Tardis revved up, and it slowly disappeared. I stared at the space where it was, lost in thought. "Come on, let's go, get ya home before you pass out" I said.

Mickey was in absolute shock, staring at the empty space where the tardis had been. I helped Mickey to his feet and we begin to walk away. However, the sound of the engines was heard again and the tardis reappeared. The Doctor popped his head out.

"By the way... Did I mention, it also travels in time?" He asked.

He grinned and went back in, leaving the door ajar. I turned to Mickey.

"Give Rose and mum a kiss for me" I said.

"What?"

"Give 'em a kiss for me Mickey" I said with a grin, punching him in the arm before I turned and ran into the tardis.

* * *

**Okay so I know this might be just like another Rose with the name changed but I will change it, don't worry! I hope you liked the first chapter. Let me know what you think! **


	2. The End of the World

**The End of the World **

_"So that was how I met the Doctor, though...we did have many adventures, the doctor and I, let me tell you about them" _

I was still completely amazed by the tardis, I mean who'd have thought? I was on a spaceship that looked like a phone booth from the fifties, I looked around before my eyes landed on the Doctor.

"Well Victoria Tyler" The Doctor said, he was playing with a ball, throwing it up in the air "We can go forwards in time, or backwards in time. Your choice what'll it be?" He asked me.

I thought for a minute before I shrugged. "I have always wanted to see the future" I said and he grinned before pushing a few buttons before looking at me.

"How far?" He asked.

I smiled "100 years?"

The Doctor spun and pushed a couple of more buttons, then the Tardis engine revved again and we started moving. I held onto the Tardis to keep myself from falling over. When we stopped he looked over at me. "Go right outside those doors, it's the 22sd century" He said.

"Honestly?" I said and I turned to the door before I looked back at him "wow"

"That's a bit boring though, do you want to go further?" He asked.

I gave a nod "What about 1000 years?" I asked and he merley scoffed and spun the little thing and I raised my eyebrows. The Tardis finally stopped, I looked at him and waited for him to talk.

"10,000 years in the future. Step out side it's the year 12,500. The New Roman Empire" He said.

I grinned "You must think you're so impressive and clever" I said.

"I am so impressive and clever" He said making a face.

"I laughed "Whatever helps you sleep at night" I told him.

He stared at me and then raised his eyebrows "Right then, you asked for it, I know exactly where to go" he said, spinning the little disk thing more and he grinned at me. "Hold on" He told me and I watched him in awe before the Tardis finally stopped again.

I looked around and then looked back at him "What year is it?" I asked him and he raised his arm at me, I turned to the door and then looked at him again. "Well?" I asked, but he just moved his arm again. "Are there aliens?" I asked and he just raised his hand further. I chewed my lip and turned, heading to the door and opened it up, stepping out. I was in a room, with a shutter over what was clearly a window, the Doctor followed me out and he went past me, with his sonic screwdriver out.

The shutter went down and I stared out in amazement, I was looking at the Earth, although the sun gave it a glow and I had to blink a few times. The Doctor stood next to me and I glanced up at him.

"You lot, you spend all your time thinking about dying. Thinking your going to get killed by eggs, or beef, or global warming, or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible. But maybe you survive. This is the year 5.5/apple/26. Five billion years in your future and this is the day, hold on" He said and he looked at his watch "This is the day the sun expands" He said and he looked down at me "Welcome to the end of the earth"

I looked away before looking back at him again in surprise, then looked at the sun. A speaker came on and a voice spoke through it as I thought about what the Doctor had just said to me. _"Shuttles five and siz, now docking. Guests are reminded that platform one forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion, Earth Death is scheduled for fifteen thirty nine followed by drinks in the Manchester suit" _

"Come on" He said and I hurried behind him.

"Guests...they mean people right?" I asked.

"Depends what you mean people" He said.

"By people I mean people...humans...living breathing people...but they're not humans are they? They're aliens...aren't they?" I asked him.

"Yes" He nodded.

"Well what are they doing here then?" I asked him. "On this space ship?"

"It's not really a spaceship, more like an observation deck. The great and the good, are gatherine to watch the planet burn" he told me as he took out the sonic screwdriver to use it on the wall panel.

"Why? Why would you wanna watch the world burn?" I asked.

"Fun" He told me as he entered the room. I made a face and folded my arms across my chest. We came to a large area with a few display cases, with a view of space. "Mind you, when I said the great and the good, what I mean is. The Rich"

"The rich always get what they want, they do my head in" I said.

"Hmm" The Doctor hummed.

"Doesn't the sun...expanding...take millions of years?" I asked him and he gave me a smile.

"Very clever" He said, and I shrugged. "Yes, Millions but the planets now property of the national trust. They've been keeping preserved, see down there? Gravity satellites holding back the sun"

"But it looks the same...the continents shift don't they?" I asked.

"They did, and the trust shifted them back. That's classic earth, but now the moneys' run out, nature takes over" He said.

"How long does it have left?" I asked.

He looked at his watch "About half an hour, and then the planet gets roasted" He said with a grin.

"Are you going to save it?" I asked and he looked down at me "The planet I mean"

He shook his head "Not saving it. Times up"

I screwed my face up "B...but all the children...the families...you're gonna let all of them die?" I asked.

"It's empty, they're all gone. No one left" He said.

"I...what?" I asked "What does that mean?"

"There's nobody left, they're all gone"

"Does that mean...I'm the only human left?" I asked him.

"Yep"

"Oh"

"Who the hell are you?" A voice asked and we both turned, though I jamp in surprise and grabbed a hold of the Doctor's hand when a blue man came into view.

"Oh that's nice, thanks" The Doctor said.

"But how did you get in?, this is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way any second now"

"That's me, I'm a guest. Look, I've got an invitation" The Doctor told him calmly as he took out what looked to be an invitation. "Look, there you see? It's fine. The Doctor plus one. I'm the Doctor. This is Victoria Tyler, she's my plus one. Is that all right?" The Doctor asked.

"Well obviously, apologies" The blue guy said. "If you're on board we better start. Enjoy" he said and he walked away.

I stared after him and let go of the Doctor's hand "How did you do that? With the paper? The invitation?" I asked.

"The paper is slightly psychic, it shows them exactly what I want them to see" He said "Saves a lot of time"

"He...he was blue" I said licking my lips "Doctor he's blue"

"Yeah" The Doctor said with a grin.

"Wow" I said.

The blue steward spoke "We have in attendance the Doctor and Victoria Tyler" I noticed the Doctor giving a cheery wave and I gave a slight smile. "Thank you, all staff to their positions" Loads of people appeared and I looked at them all in awe. This was amazing. "Hurry now, thank you, quick as we can, come along, come along" He said "And now may I introduce the next honoured guests? Representing the Forest of Cheam, we have trees, namely Jabe, Lute and Coffa"

The doors opened and in walked a woman, her skin looked like bark, heh, she walked in with two larger men who looked the same as her. Only bigger.

"There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace, if you could keep the room circulating thank you" The Steward said "Next, from the solicitios of Jolcoand Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon"

Another blue alien came in on a little floating seat, I stopped paying attention to all the names as I stared in fascination at all the aliens. I watched them all, and the Doctor nudged me as the woman who looked like a tree stood in front of us.

"The gift of peace. I bring you a cutting of my grandfather" She said and gave the Doctor a rooted twig and I stared at her with wide eyed, again the Doctor nudged me.

"Thank you" The Doctor said, shoving it into my hands "yes, gifts, er..." he fumbled around before he smiled "I give you in return air from my lungs" He said and he breathed out gently on...the woman...Jabe I think he name was.

"how intimate" She said with a smile.

"There's more where that comes from" The Doctor told her and I giggled lowly, but he heard and gave me a smile.

"I bet there is" Jabe said before she gave me a smile before leaving.

The little blue man came up to us and the Doctor grinned. "Ah, the Moxx of Balhoon" He said greeting the little blue man.

He nodded "My felicitations on this historical happen stance. I give you the gift of bodily silaivas" He said and he spat on me, I instantly cringed and could see the Doctor inwardly laughing at me.

"Thank you very much" Doctor said before Moxx left and I wiped it from my face.

"He just...spat on me...that felt like an insult" I said.

"It was a gift" The Doctor shrugged reassuring me and I made a face.

"Right...a gift" I said when black men in robes stopped in front of us.

"Ah! he Adherents of the repeated meme" The Doctor said "I bring you air from my lungs" He said and breathed out on them.

The hand, which happened to be metal held out a large silver ball. " A gift of peace in all good faith" The voice said, and my eyes widened. The Doctor took it from him and flung it in the air.

"And last but not least, our very special guest" The Steward said catching my attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, and trees and multiforms, consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last human. The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen"

"Is that a trampoline?" I asked and The Doctor only shook his head. "What?"

"He just said, who it was"

"But she's a bit of cloth" I said.

"Skin, stretched out actually" The Doctor corrected me.

"Same thing"

He gave me a funny look before I heard what Cassandra was saying.

"Oh, now, don't stare" She said "I know, I know, it's shocking isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference. Look how think I am. Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand" She said and panicked "Moisturise me"

One of the men in white, next to her used a spray on her and when they were done she sighed. "Truley, I am the last human" She said and I took a step closer, my eyes on her. "My father was a Texan, my mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in the soil" She said and I was now behind her, I was amazed at this. She was just a piece of cloth or skin...or whatever. "I have come to honour them and say goodbye. Oh, no tears, no tears" She said as one of the men wiped the tears away. I clicked my tongue and stared at her from behind...my god. "I'm sorry, but behold. I bring gifts" She said a little blue man brought in a rather large egg. "From Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg. Legend says it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from it's nostrils. Or was that my third husband?" Everyone laughed at her joke and I merely screwed my face up. "Oh, no, don't laugh I'll get laughter lines and here another rarity" She said and out came a fifties juke box. "According to the archives, this was called an iPod"

Wait...oh nevermind. I felt a bit out of bounds, that this was somewhere I shouldn't be.

"It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on" She said and one of the little attendants pressed play and the song Tainted Love came on. I looked around, all the aliens moving past me and gathering to talk, I breathed out suddenly feeling claustrophobic, I sighed again before I took off out the door, this was far too much to handle. I went into a room and looked out the window where the growing sun was and I sat down. So many aliens, so many things in this world...it was strange and it was a bit weird. I liked weird and impossible but at the same time...it was just...wow.

A noise behind me caught my attention and I turned my head seeing a woman, the same kind of alien as the Steward. "Oh...I'm sorry..." I said getting up "Am I allowed to be in here?"

"You have to give us permission to talk" She said and I stared at her.

"You've got permission to talk" I told her with a nod.

"Thank you" She said with a smile. "And no, you're not in the way. Guests are allowed anywhere"

I nodded "Alright...I just...it was just in case. Don't want to get into bother" I said.

She just smiled at me again before she went over to the panel and she unlocked it.

"I'm Victoria...what's your name?" I asked her.

"Raffalo" She told me.

"Ra..fallo?" I said slowley and she nodded.

"Yes miss" She said and continued "I won't be too long, I've just got to carry out some maintenance. There's a tiny little glitch in the Face of Boe's suite. There must be something, blocking the system. He's not getting any hot water"

"So...are you a plumber then?"

"That's right, miss" She told me.

"There are still plumbers?" I asked her.

"I hope so, else I'm out of a job" She said and I laughed lightly.

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"Crespallion"

"Where is that planet then?" I asked.

"No, Crespallion's part of the Jaggit Brocade, affiliated to the Scarlet Junction, Convex fifty. And where are you from miss? If you don't mind me asking" She said looking down.

"No course not" I said shaking my head "Well...it's a long way from here...I just...I didn't think about who I was leaving behind...I met this man, I don't now him at all, he's a stranger...but with him I'll be able to go on all these adventures" I said and slowly came to realise this myself "...sorry don't let me keep you"

"Thank you miss, and thank you, for the permission. Not many people are that considerate" She said.

"Well...those people should be the ones needed to be granted permission" I said and gave a shrug "Nice meeting you"

I wasn't sure if I wanted to be around the Doctor just yet, so I sort of wondered around, plus he was gonna have to deal with his Tardis...so he'd be busy anyway. I made my way back to the room, where the Doctor and I had came here.

"Earth death in twenty five minutes" The voice said "Earth death in twenty five minutes "

"Cheers for that" I said and shook my head. I looked at the small plant beside me, and I picked it up and stared at it before sighing and putting it back down. I looked back out to The planet and the sun and I chewed my lip. Everybody I knew was dead...and had been for...years and years.

"Victoria? Are you in there?" I heard the voice call and I turned slightly seeing the Doctor enter. He sat down across from me and grinned.

"What do you think then?" He asked.

I shrugged "It's...I duno" I said "It's great...I mean they're so alien" I said and he stared at me "The aliens...you...never mind"

"Good thing I didn't take you to the Deep South" He said.

"Was...that supposed to be a joke?" I asked him and he stared at me, his face made me smile. "They speak English...how's that? I thought...they would speak...Alien"

"No you just hear English, it's a gift from the Tardis. The telepathic field gets inside your brain and it translates" He said.

"Inside...my brain?" I asked.

"Well, in a good way"

"Wait...so you're telling me...your Tardis changed my brain...and I didn't even know about it? Why didn't you say anything?" I asked him.

The grin fell from his face "I didn't think about it like that"

"Obviously" I said and chewed my lip "Cause you were...making jokes about the deep south" I sighed "Who are you?"

"I'm just the Doctor"

"Yeah...so you've said...so if you're just the Doctor...where are you from?" I asked.

"Well it's not like you'll know where it is" He snapped and I stared at him in surprise.

"I'm just asking a question!" I snapped back "I don't even know you...where are you from?...You can tell me"

"No I can't, because this is who I am, right here, right now, alright? All that counts is here and now, and this is me"

"Obviously and I'm here too...you brought me here, all I want to do is know who you are and where you're from"

He'd gotten up and he'd walked down the stairs and stood in front of the window, his back to me.

"Earth death in twenty minutes. Earth death in twenty minutes" The voice said and I sighed, getting up.

"You can't be angry at me for wanting to know but if you're not gonna tell me, fine" I said softly and he glanced at me before looking back out the window. I pulled out my mobile and looked down at it. "No signal..." I said chewing my lip.

"Tell you what" He said and he took the mobile from my hands and took it apart. "With a little jiggery pockery" He said.

I giggled to myself and folded my arms over, noticing the smile on the Doctor's face. "Jiggery pockery?" I asked.

"Yeah, I came first in jiggery pockery" He said with a grin "What about you?"

I just laughed.

"Oh" He said and he handed me my mobile back "There you go"

"What have you done to it?" I asked him.

He just nodded at my phone and I sighed before ringing my mum, it started ringing and I stared wide eyed out in front of me.

"Hello?" The voice asked me and I looked up at the Doctor with amazement.

"It worked" I laughed out and he smiled at me.

"Victoria? Is that you? What worked?" My mum asked me and I smiled.

"It's me.." I said.

"What is it? What's wrong? What have I done now?"

"No..you've not done anything, mum...I just...are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked.

"I was just wondering...where's Rose?" I asked her.

"She's got an interview for a job" She said.

"Oh she has?"

"Yeah...you should be out looking for one too you know"

I laughed "I will"

"When will you be back?" She asked.

"Uh...a few more days, mum...I'm just out and about" I told her.

"Alright...are you sure there's nothing wrong? you never call me during the day"

"No...no" I laughed again "I'm top of the world"

I seen the Doctor smile and I chewed my lip when the phone went dead. "Think that's amazing, wait until you see the bill" The Doctor said and I smiled.

"That was five billion years ago" I said and looked up at him "But now...right now she's dead...my sister too...Mickey...they're dead?"

"Bundle of laughs you are" He said.

I scoffed and stuck my tongue out at him, he made the same face back at me when suddenly the place began to shake.

"What was that?" I asked.

"That's not supposed to happen" The Doctor said.

* * *

We entered the observation desk and the Doctor headed over to...whatever the hell it was.

"That wasn't a gravity pocket, I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that" He told me as he opened it up showing a pad, he slid his finger down it before asking "What do you think, Jabe?" I turned around to see Jabe, who'd given us a part of her grandfather "Listen to the engines they've pitched up about thirty hertz. That dodgy or what?"

"It's the sound of the metal, it doesn't make any sense to me" She said.

"Where's the engine room?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suit, I could show you" she said and then looked at me "and your wife"

"She's not my wife" The Doctor said quickly.

"He's not asked me yet" I joked.

"So you're partners" She said.

"No" The Doctor told her.  
"Don't lie to her" I said with a grin and he just looked at me.

"Concubine?"

"Nope"

"Prostitute?"

"I'm not deaf am I? Or invisible?" I asked glaring at her. I felt insulted...I didn't look like a prostitute. "Tell you what...you two go...do whatever you're gonna do, while I talk to Michael Jackson"

"Don't start a fight" The Doctor said from behind me.

"How she gonna fight? She's a stretched out piece of cloth" I said.

"Skin" He said and I rolled my eyes as I walked off before I turned, seeing them go out arm in arm.

"I hope to see you back before midnight" I told him and he only glanced back at me.

I'd spoke to her for only about ten minutes...but oh god was she annoying. She was so full of herself...

"Soon, the sun will blossom into a red giant and my planet will die" Cassandra said "That's where I used to live, when I was a little boy, down there. Mummy and daddy had a little house built into the side of Los Angeles Crevice. I'd have such fun" She told me. Wait did she say little boy?

"What happened to everyone? Where did life go too?" I asked her.

"They say mankind has touched every star in the sky" She said.

"You're not the last human?" She asked.

"I am the last pure human" She told me "The other's mingled. Oh they call themselves the new humans and proto humans and digi humans and even "Humanish" but you know what I call them" She said and her voice now whispered. "Mongrels"

"hmmm...so why'd you stay behind then?"

"I kept myself pure"

"So...how many operations have you had then? To keep yourself...pure?"

"Seven hundred and eight" She told me "Next week it'l be seven hundred and nine. Is that why you wanted a word?" She asked me.

"Ew. No. I'd rather die than look like a cloth...a bitchy stretched out piece of cloth" I said.

"Oh well. What do you know?" She asked.

"I was born there...on Earth" I told her "And so was my mum..my sister...even my dad and that in itself makes me the last human, because you...everything human about you is gone...like I said your a stretched out piece of cloth...it was nice talking to you Cassandra" I said before I stormed away from her, ugh. I walked around trying to find the maintenance room but ended up coming face to face with those, cloaked robots.

"You lost?" I asked, but it was then, that everything was black and I couldn't see anything.

* * *

When I came to, I looked around being in the room when we'd first gotten here. I stood up, feeling a bit dizzy and had to steady myself. I moved to the door "Hello?" I shouted but nobody answered. I went down the steps to look out the window, but stopped midway because the glare that came through the window was now far too hot. The window was coming down and I was going to burn.

I ran back up the stairs and began to pound hard on the door "Get me out...somebody get me out!" I screamed, baging on it. "Help me!"

"Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending" The voice said.

"No..No, let me out!" I shouted "Let me out!...Doctor!" I cried.

"Oh well it would be you" His voice said and I sighed in relief.

"Just...please get me out"

"Calm down, hold on, give us two ticks" He said.

The rays reached the top of the door.

"Sun filter rising"

I sighed and banged my head against the door, but it was gone within seconds.

"Sun filter descending"

"Doctor!" I screamed "You're mucking about...please just Open the door"

"I'm not mucking about, Victoria, It's fighting back" he told me.

"I'm gonna die!" I shouted. "Just open the door!"

"I know" He shouted back.

"What do I do?!" I shouted before I turned and looked around, oh my god.. I chewed my lip to stop myself from whimpering. "Doctor...I don't want to die!"

"You're not going to die" He told me.

"The whole thing is jammed, I can't open the door, Stay there. Don't move!" he told me.

"The lock has been burnt off and the sun is going to kill me, where am I supposed to go?!"

I didn't get any response from him, so it was then that I realised he'd run off. I turned and had to sit down, the room becoming hotter and hotter by each minute.

The Window was cracking as I pressed my back against the door, the but parts began to come through the doors and the walls and I screamed and tried moving around "HEAT LEVELS RISING" the voice kept saying but finally the earth exploded and the glass began to repair, though I felt like I was dying with the heat and I got up and basically ran from the room but when I got back to the main room where everyone was I seen the devastation. The Moxx of balhoon had been killed by the sun, The Doctor walked in past me, gave me a glanced before walking over to the trees which meant that Jabe was dead too. They hugged each other, crying and I watched sadly as everyone grieved the aliens that had died.

The Doctor came back over to me and I sighed, putting my hand on his arm "What...you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine" He told me. "I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them" he told me and the anger was clear. "Idea number one, teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two, this feed must be hidden nearby" he said and he went over to where the ostrich egg was and he smashed it open. "Idea three if you're as clever as me, the teleporation can be reversed" he said and he turned the device, Cassandra appearing back in the room.

"Oh you should have tseen their little alien faces" She said and she looked around at everyone "Oh"

"The last human" The Doctor said, the anger still clear.

"So you passed my little test. Bravo, this makes you eligible to join the...the human club" She lied.

"People have died Cassandra. You murdered them" He told her.

"It depends on your definition of people" Cassandra said and I looked down. "And that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court, then, Doctor, and watch me smile and cry and flutter" she said as her skin started to shrivel and creek.

"You're creaking" I said.

"And what?" She asked.

"Creak. You're creaking" The Doctor told her.

"What?" She asked and obviously she began to feel it "Ah! I'm drying out, oh sweet heavens, moisturise me, moisturise me where are my surgeons? My lovely boys it's too hot" She groaned out.

"you raised the tempreture" The Doctor told her.

"Have pity" She cried as she continued to creak and the skin continued to shrivel, "Moisturise me, Oh, oh Doctor I'm sorry I'll do anything" She begged.

I grabbed the Doctor's hand "Do something" I said "Help her"

"Everything has it's time and everything dies" he said staring at her, he only half shrugged his hand out of mine and I let go and looked back to Cassandra.

"I'm too young!" She cried before she finally exploded. I looked around in surprise before looking away. How disgusting. I backed out of the room while everyone grieved their losses and I moved around the place.

I don't know, it was weird...Cassandra had planned to kill us all...yet I felt bad that she was dead, I shook my head and sighed. I was in the large room standing, looking at the bits of the earth floating around, I heard the footsteps and I glanced around before looking back out.

"It's gone...everything is gone" I said "We were too busy thinking about dying...to see the world go...all that history...all the years...and nobody watched it burn" I said and his hand gripped mine.

"Come with me" He said and he led me out of the room, though I did look back out at the burning sun and the pieces of rock floating around.

* * *

The TARDIS finally came to a stop and I stepped out slowly looking around at all the people, all the faces, the women, the children, all of them. I smiled as I looked around. It wasn't gone just yet...even though I'd seen it happen. It was still here...this world wasn't going anywhere for millions of years.

"You think it'll last forever, people and cares and concrete but it won't" He told me and I glanced at him, still looking around at all the people. "One day it's all gone" He said "Even the sky" and that's when I looked up then looked at him. "My planets gone, it's dead, it burned just like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust before it's time"

"W..what happened?" I asked.

"There was a war...and we lost" He told me.

"A war?" I asked and he nodded "What about all your people?"

"I'm a Time Lord" He said and looked down at me "I'm the last of the time lords, they're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left travelling on my own cause there's no one else"

"Not anymore...You have me...I'm not the brightest...but you're still not alone anymore" I told him and he only smiled.

But then he became serious "You've seen how dangerous it is. I can take you home if that's what you want" He said.

"No" I said quickly and he stared at me "You can't get rid of me that easily" I told him.

He looked down before I looked around again and the smell of chips went up my nose.

"Can you smell that? Do you smell chips?" I asked and looked up at him.

He laughed "Yeah"

"You want some chips?" I asked "Cause I want some chips"

"Me too" He said with a laugh.

"Come on then...chips are on me...cause why would an alien need money?" I asked. "Unless you do have some"

He only laughed "No money" He said shaking his head.

"Didn't think so tightwad" I told him and he grinned "Come on then, before we go anywhere...chips it is"

* * *

**That's chapter 2 up and I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think and tell me if you enjoyed it or if I need to change anything. Thanks! Hope you enjoyed! **


	3. The Unquiet Dead

**The Unquiet Dead **

The Tardis seemed to be having trouble with not flinging us about, I looked around at the Doctor who seemed a little busy so I didn't open my mouth to say anything to him.

"Hold that one down!" He shouted over at me.

"Hold what down?" I asked.

"That one?" He said pointing at it, "Hold that one down!"  
"I am!" I said making a face at him.

"Well, hold both of them down" He said and I just managed to stretch out and no more.

"Not gonna work" I told him.

"Oi! I promised you a time machine and that's what you're getting" He said to me with a look.

"If you say so"  
The Doctor ignored me and then grinned "Now you've seen the future, let's have a look at the past. 1860" He grinned over at me "How does 1860 sound?"

I stared at him before smiling "Absolutely Fantastic"

He grinned wider and pushed some buttons and I nearly fell over when the tardis jerked around more. When the Tardis stopped jerking around, I moved around to stand beside him and watched what he was doing. "Did we get to 1860?" I asked him.

He nodded "I did it, give the man a medal. Earth, Napels, December 24th 1860" He told me with a soft laugh before I grinned at him.

"It's christmas?" I asked him. He gave a nod, and I grinned back at him. "Christmas...1860...only happened once, and it's gone, finished, never gonna happen again and then there's you" I said "You can see whatever you want, anything you want, no wonder you never sit still"

"Not bad of a life" He told me.

"Especially not with two" I told him, I brushed past him and went for the door.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" he asked me.

I turned to look at him "Out there...Napels" I said.

"Get out there dressed like that, you'll start a riot Barberaella" he told me.

"Oh" I said looking down at my clothes and then frowned and folded my arms. "So I can't go out then?"

He smiled slightly "There's a wardrobe through there" He told me and pointed "First left, second right go straight ahead, under the stairs past the bins fifth door on your left" He said "Hurry!"

I nodded and rushed past him, hurrying in the direction. I got lost slightly before I passed the bins and I entered the wardrobe. God the thing was huge. I looked around, 1860...I'd need a dress. Huh, I don't like dresses. Ew. I moved around until finally I came across one and managed to put it on, on my own. It was silk, green silk and even though it was pretty I felt uncomfortable in it. I grabbed the black cloak that seemed to go with the green dress and I rushed back out, though I realised I'd need to take my time because I nearly tripped and fell over.

I walked back to the main part of the Tardis and looked around seeing the Doctor doing whatever it was he doing. I stopped and folded my arms over and he turned looking up at me.

"Blimey" He said staring up at me, his eyes wide.

"You can't laugh at me, I know it looks ridiculous"

"You look beautiful" He told me "Considering"

"What?" I asked him, I'd only heard the beautiful part and nearly choked.

"Considering you're human" he said looking back down.

"Don't be racist" I told him and I could see the smile on his face. "Well what are you waiting for? Go change?"

"I changed my jumper" he said getting up and smiling "Come on"

"No, no, no, no, no" I said moving in front of him "It's my turn" He just looked at me and I turned half running down towards the door. I opened it up, licking my lips as I took a step out into the cold air. "Wow"

"Ready to do this?" The Doctor asked and I turned to look at him as he put his arm out.

"Well...you're gonna have to stop me from falling on my face" I said and he laughed as I took his arm and we began walking.

"Here we go" he said to me as we walked "History"

We came further into the small town, and walked around seeing little choir singing, this place was beautiful. This period in time, was simply amazing. As we past a man with newspapers the Doctor bought one and began walking, as I slowly took steps next to him trying not to fall.

"I got the flight a bit wrong" He told me.

"So?" I asked him. I was happy at the place it was perfect.

"It's 1869, not 1860" he told me.

"your point?" I asked him.

"And it's not Naples" He said and I shrugged as I continued to walk.

"Who cares?" I said, I was grinning, I didn't care, being with the Doctor anywhere would be perfect anyway.

Loud screams suddenly stopped us in our tracks and we looked around and I noticed the grin on the Doctor's face. "That's more like it" He said and took off running.

"Doctor!" I growled under my breath trying to hurry after him.

When we went into the Theatre people were screaming and running and the Doctor grinned again "Fantastic"

"How? How is this fantastic?" I asked him but he'd moved and headed off towards the stage.

I looked around seeing a young woman and an old man moving a fallen over woman and I watched for a minute before I realised they'd picked her up and were taking her outside.

"Oi!" I shouted "You leave that poor old woman alone!"

I didn't even think about the Doctor as I ran after them, only hearing a "Be careful!" behind me as I rushed outside. I looked around and noticed they were putting her into the carriage.

"Hey...what you doing that for?" I asked as I stopped in front of the woman.

"Oh, it's a tragedy Miss, don't worry yourself" She told me "Me and my master will deal with it. The fact is, this poor lady's been taken with the brain fever and we have to get to the infirmary"

"Liar" I said and I moved past her and touched her face "S-she's dead...what did you do to her? You killed her!"

Something then gripped the back of me and something pressed to my mouth, I struggled as hard as I could before everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in some sort of room. I looked around before sitting up, why did people or aliens need to knock me out? What was the need for it? I sat up and looked around. I rubbed my head and then licked my lips, instantly regretting it. I looked around the room, before getting off the table I'd been placed on. I got up and looked around the room, I peered in the old ladies coffin and I touched her. Unfortunatley though, her eyes popped open and her cold hand grabbed a hold of me.

A scream left my throat as I tried prying her fingers off my skin, a groan from behind me caught my attention and I turned, screaming again as the man in the other coffin got up. "Let go of me!" I cried roughly pulling her hand off mine, that would leave a bruise because she'd gripped onto my arm tight. I staggered back, and my back hit the door. I turned and banged on the door "Anyone wanna come help me? Got a bit of a situation here"

Nobody answered and I turned to see the two dead people getting closer, I looked around and seen a vase, I didn't want to smash it but heh, I threw and it smashed against the man's body and he staggered back but kept coming. "Somebody help me! Let me out of here please!" I cried still facing the dead people. When I heard voices I stupidly turned away and banged on the door again. The dead man's hand covered my mouth and I shook my head violently, trying to wriggle out of the grip.

Just as I thought I was going to die, the door was kicked open and even internally I felt safe, though I was inches from death...seconds from it. "I think this is my dance" The doctor grabbed me and pulled me towards him, pushing me behind him, I gripped onto his leather jacket, while his arm was around my waist protectively. Wait a minute...isn't that Charles Dickens? "We're under some mesmeric influence"

"No, we're not. The dead are walking" The Doctor told him and I looked up at him, he smiled down at me "Hi"

"Hello" I said breathlessly, smiling back. "Is this really Charles Dickens?"

"Yes it is" He grinned.

"Wow" I said looking around at the man.

He nodded in agreement before the Doctor sighed I looked up at him as he spoke to the dead "My name's the Doctor, who are you, then? What do you want?" He asked them.

"Failing, open the rift, we're dying" The dead man replied. "Trapped in this form. Cannot sustain. Help us"

They let out screams and then collapsed to the ground, both dead again.

-DW-

We were now standing in the living room, I wanted to rant at Mr Sneed, for drugging me but I didn't see much point though every time he spoke I glared at him. Then I remembered.

"Oi" I said and he looked at me "Don't you ever touch my bum again you dirty old man"

Everybody looked at me and then at him. "I won't be spoken to like this" He said.

"Yeah well keep your hands to yourself next time then and you won't get spoken to like this" I said and folded my arms over. "Plus you also left me for the dead people"

"It's not my fault" He said "It's this house. It always had a reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until a few months back, and then the stiffs" he said before he stopped and corrected himself. "I mean, er, the dear departed started getting restless"

"Tommyrot" Charles muttered.

"You witnessed it" Mr Sneed told him "Can't keep the beggars down sir and it's the queerest thing, but they hand on to scraps"

I noticed Gwyneth putting down the Doctor's tea beside him "Two sugars sir just how you like it" She told him and I raised an eyebrow, she turned and walked off I noticed the Doctor giving her a look and he glanced at me and I shrugged.

"One old fellow who used to be a saxton almost walked into his own memorial service" mr Sneed told us "Just like the old lady going to your performance sir, just as she planned"

"Morbid fancy" Charles said still denying everything he'd seen.

"Oh Charles, you were there" The Doctor told him with a roll of his eyes.

"I saw nothing but an illusion"

"Don't be so sceptical, I saw the world end earlier on today" I told him and he stared at me with wide eyes.

"If you're going to deny it" The Doctor said taking the attention from me. "Don't waste my time, just shut up. What about the gas?"

"That's new sir, never seen anything like it" Mr Sneed said.

The Doctor nodded "Meaning it's getting stronger, the rift's getting wider and something's sneaking through"

"rift?" I asked him.

"A weak point in time and space" The Doctor explained "A connection between this place and other. That's the cause of the ghost stories, most of the time"

"That's how I got the house so cheap" Mr Sneed muttered to himself. "Stories going back generations, echos in the dark queer songs in the air, and this feeling like a shadow passing over your soul, mind you, truth be told, it's been good for business. Just what people expect from an old trade like mine"

After Charles had left the room, slamming the door behind him, I noticed Gwyneth pick up the dishes and leave the room, I glanced at the Doctor who only looked back at me before I followed after her "Let me help with them" I said to her and she jamp in surprise at my appearence.

"It's fine Miss, I can do it on my own" She told me "You shouldn't be helping, it's not right"

"Honestly...I do dishes all the time" I told her with a smile.

"Alright" She said slowly "If you're sure"

"Yes, I am" I told her and I smiled. "So..how much do you get paid?"

"Eight pounds a year, miss" She told me.

"Eight pounds..." I mumbled to myself.

"I know, I would've been happy with six" She said.

"heh" I said "School..did you ever go to school?"

"Of course I did" She said her tone full of surprise "What do you think I am, an urchin? I went every sunday, nice and proper" She told me.

"you only went once a week?" I asked.

"We did sums and everything, to be honest, I hated every second" She said.

"Well at least you only went once a week, one day is hard...but five? Oh no..that's worse" I said and she smiled.

"Don't tell anyone, but one week, I didn't go and ran on the heath all on my own" She said with a laugh.

"Done that all the time" I said with a grin "I remember my sister, Rose and I, went to the shops...staring at the boys"

He laugh stopped and her smile fell "Well I don't know much about that, miss"

"The times haven't changed that much, you got your eye on someone?" I asked.

"I suppose there is one lad" She said slowly "The butcher's boy, he comes by every thursday, such a lovely smile on him"

I grinned, suddenly an image of the Doctor's smile flashed in my mind and I shook the thought away. "Nice smiles..." I said with a nod "But most of them have nice bums too" I laughed.

"Well I never heard the like" She said.

"All you have to do is give him a cup of tea, and ask him out" I said.

"I swear it is the strangest thing, miss" She said "You've the clothes and the breeding, but you talk like a wild thing"

I shrugged "Not a bad thing...there has to be more than just...this place...and Mr Sneed" I said.

"Oh now that's not fair, he's not so bad, old Sneed. He was very kind to take me in because I lost my mum and dad to the flu when I was twelve" She said.

"Oh...sorry" I said. "I had no idea"

"Thank you, Miss. But I'll see them again, one day, sitting with them in paradise. I shall be blessed, they're waiting on me" she said.

"Of course" I said.

"And maybe your dad's up there waiting for you too miss" She said to me.

"How...did you know about...my dad?" I asked her.

"I don't know, must've been the Doctor" She said shaking her head and turning away.

"My father died...a long, long time ago...I never knew him" I said.

"But you've been thinking about him more lately than ever" She said.

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"Mr Sneed says I think too much" She said through her teeth "I'm all alone down here, I bet you got dozens of servents haven't you, Miss?"

"No...none" I said "None where I'm from anyway"

"And you've come such a long way"

"What?" I asked her.

"Your'e from London, I've seen London drawings, but never like that. All those people rushing about half naked, for shame. And the noise and the metal boxes racing past, and the birds in the sky, no they're metal birds as well, metal birds with people in them, people are flying, and you, you've flown so far, further than anyone. The things you've seen. The darkness, the big bad wolf" She said and she snapped out of whatever trance she was in and staggered back. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry miss"

"it's okay...don't apologise" I said.

"I can't help it. Ever since I was a little girl, my mam said I had the sight. She told me to hide it"

"But it's getting stronger, more powerful, is that right?" A voice asked and we both jamp in surprise at the voice and looked to see the Doctor.

"All the time, sir. Every night. Voices in my head"

"You know what's happening don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah" He said with a nod and looked at me then at Gwyneth. "You grew up on top of the rift. You're part of it. You're the key"

"I've tried to make sense of it sir, consulted with spiritualists, table rappers, all sorts"

"Well that should help. You can show us what to do" He said.

"What to do where, sir?" She asked.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him.

"I'm thinking that we're going to have a seance"

* * *

I wasn't sure about this, I had a feeling in my gut that something was going to go wrong with this seance, as I sat beside the Doctor I looked at him. "I'm not sure this is a good idea" I told him. He didn't reply because Gwyneth spoke before he could and I stared at her.

"This is how Madam Mortlock summons those from the Land of Mists, down in big town" She said and she smiled "Come, we must all join hands"

"I can't take part in this" Charles said getting up.

"Oh sit sit down on your arse" I said scowling at him.

"This is precisely the sort of cheap mockery I strive to unmask. Seances?" He scoffed "Nothing but Luminous tambourines and a squeeze box concealed between the kneed. This girl knows nothing"

"Now, don't antagonize her" The Doctor said smiling "I love a happy medium"

"You did not" I said shaking my head.

"Come on we might need you" The Doctor said to Charles. When he sat down the Doctor grinned "Good man, Now Gwyneth. Reach out"

She nodded and took a deep breath "Speak to us, are you there? Spirits come. Speak to us, are you there? Speak to us that we may relive your burden"

The whispering began and I chewed my bottom lip, having to stop myself from clenching the Doctor's hand.

"Nothing can happen, this sheer folly" Charles said.

"Will you shut it?" I asked him and he stared at me in surprise "Look at her and tell me nothing's happening"

"I see them" She breathed "I feel them"

"They can't get through the rift, Gwyneth it's not controlling you, you're controlling it. Now look deep. Allow them through" The Doctor said.

"I can't" She said her body shaking.

"Yes you can" I said "Just...try"

"I have faith in you" The Doctor said.

"Yes" She whispered and she opened her eyes.

"Great god!" Mr Sneed gasped, "spirits from the other side"

"The other side of the universe" The Doctor said.

"Pity us, pity the Gelth, there is so little time. Help us"

"What do you want her to do?" The Doctor asked.

"The rift, take the girl to the rift...make a bridge"

"What's the bridge for?" I asked.

"We are so very few, the last of out kind. We face extinction"

"Why? what happened?"

"Once we had a physical form like you, then the war came"

"War? What war?" Charles asked.

"The time war"

I looked at the Doctor quickly "Wasn't that your-"

He stopped me in mid sentence by nodding and listening intently to the Gleth.

"The whole universe conversed. The time war raged. Invisible to smaller species but devestating to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away. We're trapped in gaseous state"

"So that's why you need the corpses?" The Doctor asked.

"We want to stand tall, to feel the sunlight, to live again. We need a physical form and you're dead are abandoned. They're going to waste, give them to us"

"No,...we can't" I said shaking my head.

"Why not?" The doctor asked looking at me.

"Cause it's not..." I began but he stopped me.

"Not decent? Not polite? We could be saving their lives" staring at me, I stared right back at him and he looked away.

"Open the rift, let the Gelth through. We're dying. Help us. Pity the Gelth"

The Gelth disappeared through the gas lamps and Gwyneth collapsed on the table, I rushed around to her. "Gwyneth?" I asked helping her sit properly.

"All real" Charles muttered.

"Come on Gwyneth..." I said trying to wake her up.

"It's all true" Charles said again.

Finally she woke up and I helped her into the lounge where she sat down.

"You need rest" I told her as she lay down.

"But my angels miss" She said looking at me "They came didn't they? They need me?"

I went to reply but the Doctor cut me off "They do need you Gwyneth, you're their only chance at survival"

I looked at him and shook my head, before turning away to look at Gwyneth again.

"Well what did you say, Doctor? Explain it again" Mr Sneed said "What are they?"

"Aliens" The Doctor said simply.

"Like foreigners you mean?" he asked.

"No, aliens, from space" I said glancing at him.

"Brecon?" He asked.

"Close, and they've been trying to get through from Brecon to Cardiff, but the road's blocked only a few can get through and even then they're weak. They can only test drive the bodies for so long, then they have to revert to gas and hide in the pipes" The Doctor said.

"Which is why they need the girl" Charles nodded.

"Well...they're not getting her" I said not looking at any of them.

"She can help, Victoria. Living on the rift, she's becoming part of it. She can open it up, make a bridge and let them through"

"And what if something bad happens? Or something goes wrong?" I asked finally looking around at him "What then? She dies because you feel sorry for gas,"

He half glared at me and folded his arms over. "Incredible, ghosts are not ghosts but beings from another world, who can only exist in our inhabiting cadavers"

"Good system it might work" The Doctor said.

"What did I just say?" I asked "They're not using her...it's wrong you can't have...aliens going around in dead people...it's disrespectful"

"Do you carry a doner card?" He asked me.

"That's different" I said.

"Yeah, different, it's a different morality, get used to it or go home" He snapped. I stared at him, masking the surprise.

"I do want to do it miss" She said and I looked at her. the angels need me" She said and I stared at her, this woman was insane. "Doctor what do I have to do?"

I didn't look at him, only seeing him from the corner of my eye but he was staring at me "You don't have to do anything"

""They've been singing to me since I was a child, sent by mu mam on a holy mission. So tell me" She said.

"We need to find the rift. This house is on a weak spot, so there must be a spot that's weaker than the other" The Doctor said "Mr. Sneed, what's the weakest part of the house? The place the most ghosts have been seen?"

"That would be the morgue" He said to the Doctor.

I sat down beside Gwyneth "Are you sure?" I asked her quielty.

"Yes..I'm quite sure Miss...I need to do this" She told me and I just looked away from her, The Doctor tried to hold my gaze but I refused to look at him.

* * *

"Talk about Bleak house" The Doctor said as we entered the morgue. I stared at the bodies and I folded my arms over my chest.

"You know they don't succeed right? They're wasn't Gleth walking around in dead bodies in 1869" I said not looking at him.

"Time's in flux, changing every second. Your cozy little world can be re-written like that" He said snapping his fingers "Nothing is safe. Remember that, nothing"

"Whatever you say" I said shaking my head and then muttered harshly "Remember that, when I disappear into nothing because this is going to end badly"

"Doctor, I think the room just got colder" Charles said.

"They're coming"

The Gelth came out of the gas lamps and appeared under an archway.

"You're come to help us" The Gelth said "Praise the Doctor, Praise him...hurry! Please so little time. Pity the Gelth"

"I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer, somewhere you can build proper bodies" The Doctor said "This isn't a permanent solution all right?"

"My angels, I can help them live" Gwyneth said.

"Okay where's the weakest point?" The Doctor asked.

"Here, beneath the arch" Gwyneth said at the same time as the Gelth and she stepped under the arch.

I shook my head and went to step forward, but the Doctor's arm went around my waist so I didn't even bother struggling.

"Establish the bridge, reach out to the void, let us through"

"Yes I can see you. I can see you. Come"

"Bridgehead establishing"

"Come to me, come to this world poor lost souls"

"It has begun, the bridge is made"

"No" I muttered as blue gas came from Gwyneth's mouth.

"She has given herself to Gelth, the bridge is open. We descend"

The blue gas turned from blue to red with sharp teeth, it's voice was deep and rough the next time it spoke.

"The Gelth will come through by force"

"You said you were few in numbers" Charles said.

"A few billion. and all of us need corpses"

The dead around us started to rise and I smacked myself mentally on the forehead.

"Gwyneth, stop this. Listen to your master, this has gone far enough. Stop, dabbling child and leave these alone, I beg of you"

"Mr Sneed" I shouted but one of the corpses snapped his neck and a Gelth went into his mouth.

"I think it's gone a bit wrong"

"You don't say" I said but gripped onto the leather jacket that belonged to the Doctor. Mr Sneed spoke again this time his voice was different.

"I have joined the legions of the Gelth, come march with us"

"No" Charles said as he backed away.

They moved towards us, the Doctor put an arm out as we backed away from them.

"We need bodies. All of you. Dead. The human race. Death" The Gelth said.

"Gwyneth stop this, send them back now!" The Doctor shouted at her.

"Three more bodies. Convert them. Make them vessels for the Gelth"

We ended up backed up against a metal gate, as Charles apologised. Things were obviously a little too much for him. "Doctor, I can't. I'm sorry. This new world of yours is too much for me. I'm so" He screamed out and ran off as the Doctor pulled the metal gate open and then shoved me in, and then closed so the Gelth couldn't get us.

"I trusted you" The Doctor said angrily "I pitied you!"

"We don't want your pity, we want this world and all of it's flesh"

"Not while I'm alive" The Doctor growled.

"Then live no more"

"I can't possibly get killed...I haven't even been born yet...tell me I can't die" I said looking up at him. He looked at me with a sorrow look on his face.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"But it's 1869..." I trailed off.

"Time isn't a straight line, it can twist into any shape. You can be born in the twentieth century and die in the nineteenth" He said and his eyes and expression were so full of guilt. "And it's all my fault, I brought you here and didn't listen to you"

"It's not your fault" I said "And now...you just know to listen to me when I say something" But I just a tiny smile from him, I understood why but I wasn't angry with him.

"What about me? I saw the fall of Troy, World War Five..."

"World war five?" I asked him.

He nodded "I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea party. Now I'm going to die in a dungeon, in Cardiff!"

"We'll go down fighting won't we?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yeah" He said with a smile and he took my hand, my fingers lacing through his own "I'm so glad I met you"

"I'm glad I met you too" I said with a nod and a smile of my own.

"Doctor! Doctor!" A voice said catching out attention and we turned to look "Turn off the flame, turn up the gas, now fill the room, all of it, now"

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asked.

"Charles went over to the gas lamp and turned it off "Turn it off, flood the place"

"Brilliant" The Doctor said "Gas"

"So they're gonna choke?" I asked.

"Am I correct Doctor?" Charles asked "These creatures are gaseous?"

"Fill the room with gas; it'll draw them out of the host. Suck them into the air like poison from a wound" The Doctor grinned.

"I hope, oh Lord, I hope that this theory will be validated soon, if not immediately" he said when the dead people went towards him.

"Plenty more" The Doctor said and ripped the gas pipe out from the wall, gas spilling out from it. I covered my mouth with my hand, all the Gelths started to leave the bodies.

"It's working" Charles said.

We got out of the little alcove and went over to Gwyneth. "Gwyneth send them back, they lied, they're not angels"

"Liars?" She asked.

I moved my hand "Oh..breathing" I huffed.

"Charles get her out.." The Doctor said.

"What..no!" I began.

"Vic-"

"They're too strong" Gwyneth said.

"Remember what you saw? Victoria's world? All of those people. None of it will exist unless you send them back through the rift" The Doctor said.

"I can't send them back. But I can hold them. Hold them in this place, hold them here. Get out" She said pulling matches from her pockets.

"NO...no don't do that" I said.

"Leave this place!"

"Victoria get out" The Doctor said to me and I went to tell him off but he didn't let me "Go now, I won't leave her while she's still in danger, go!"

I sighed and gave in, rushing out with Charles, as we got outside, we rushed across the street. Finally after seconds or minutes, I don't know, the Doctor came out alone as the building exploded and I stared at him.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"I'm sorry" He said "She closed the rift"

"At such a cost, poor child" Charles said.

"But...she..." I began and didn't continue, looking down.

"Gwen was already dead, she had been for about five minutes" He said. I stared at him before looking around in confusion.

"But she spoke to us...she told us what to do...how was she dead?"

"There were more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy, even for you Doctor" Charles said.

* * *

We walked towards the Tardis, I shivered at the cold and chewed on my bottom lip.

"Right then, Charlie boy, just got to em...go into my er...shed" The Doctor said and I rolled my eyes. "Won't be long"

"What about you?" I asked Charles "What do you do now?"

"I shall take the mail coach back to London, literally post haste, there's no time for me to be on my own. I shall spend christmas with my family and make amends to them, after all I've been through tonight there could be nothing more vital"

"You've cheered up" The Doctor said.

"Exceedingly! This morning I thought I knew everything in the world and now I know I've just started, all these huge, wonderful notions, Doctor, I'm inspired, I must write about them"

"Is that a good idea?" I asked.

"I shall be subtle, at first, The Mystery of Edwin Drood still lacks an ending. Perhaps the killer was not the boy's uncle, perhaps he was not of this Earth" He said "The Mystery of Edwin Drood and the blue elementals, I will spread the word, tell the truth"

"Good luck with it" The Doctor said. "Nice to meet you, fantastic"

The Doctor turned and opened the Tardis and I leaned over giving Charles Dickens a kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye, Mr Dickens" I said.

"How, my dear, how modern" He said and I laughed, "I don't understand, in what way is this goodbye, where are you going?"

"You'll see, in the shed" The Doctor said and we went to go in but Charles spoke again.

"Oh..Doctor it's one riddle after another with you, but after all these revelations, there is one mystery you haven't explained. Answer me this, who are you?"

The Doctor stayed silent for a minute before giving a slight shrug "Just a friend, passing through"

"But you have such knowledge of future times, I don't wish to impose on you, but I must ask you, my books, do they last?"

"Oh yes" The Doctor said.

"For how long?"

"Forever"

Charles didn't say anything in return just smiled, and the Doctor grinned. "Right, Shed. Come on, Victoria"

"In the box...Both of you?" Charles asked.

"Down boy" The Doctor said with a smile. "See ya"

We both entered the tardis "Won't he change history if he writes about the Gelth?" I asked.

"In a weeks time it's 1870 and that's the year he dies. Sorry. He'll never get to tell his story" The Doctor said.

"Oh...I think it would've made quite a good book" I said with a nod. "He seemed...so much more alive"

"Let's give him one last surprise" The Doctor said and with that, the engine revved up and we were on our way somewhere else, for an adventure.

* * *

**That's chapter 3 up and I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think and tell me if you enjoyed it or if I need to change anything. Thanks! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks to all who enjoys the first two chapters and who followed and such. Victoria's outfits are all on polyvore. **


	4. Aliens of London

**Aliens of London **

The Doctor looked over at me as I told him I wanted to go see my mum and my sister, he raised an eyebrow before sighing. "What?" I asked him.

"You said you were staying" He said scowling.

"I am staying, you're not going rid of me that easily" I said leaning on the Tardis. "I just want to see them for five minutes"

He looked away, and I could see the smile on his face and I rolled my eyes as the Tardis came to a stop and I got out, looking around. I looked back at him as he locked the Tardis.

"Alright here we are" He said.

"So..how long's it been?" I asked.

"12 hours" He told me and I laughed.

"That it? Just twelve hours?" I asked.

"Yep" He nodded.

"Alright then...I'll be back in ten minutes...just don't go disappearing on me" I said and he rolled his eyes before I turned.

"What are you gonna tell them?" He asked me.

"Duno" I shrugged "I can't really say I've been to the year five billion or..1869 and met Charles Dickens...I'll just say I stayed out all night with a mate...like I said don't go disappearing" and with that I took off around the corner and up to my flat.

"Mum? Rose?" I asked as I entered "I was with a friend...just out and about" It was then that I nearly smashed right into mum and she stared at me, like she'd seen a ghost. "You alright, mum? You're as white as a sheet" I said to her. Her cup of tea crashed onto the floor, shattering and I stared at her.

"It's you" She breathed out.

"Yeah...why wouldn't it be me?" I asked.

"Oh my god. It's you. Oh my god" She said pulling me into her.

I was confused as hell but that's when the Doctor came through and I noticed him. "It's not twelve hours, it's twelve months. You've been gone a whole year" He told me and I scowled at him.

"You need to get your timing right" I said to him.

"Sorry"

After about twenty minutes the police arrived and Mum began shouting at me, as the Doctor stood back.

"The hours Rose and I have sat here, days, weeks, months...we've been so worried about you! I thought you were dead, and where were you? Travelling! What the hell does that even mean? Travelling!" She turned to the police man "You ask her. She won't tell me. That's all she says, travelling "

"It's what I've been doing mum..I didn't mean to be gone so long" I said. "It's the truth"  
"When your passport's still in the drawer?" She argued back and I folded my arms over like a child. "It's just one lie after another"

"I meant to phone...I didn't think I'd be gone a whole year" I said shaking my head.

"What for a year? You didn't think for a full year? We've been worried out of our minds, thinking you were dead!. I just don't believe you, why won't you tell me where you've been?"

I went to reply but the Doctor stopped me "Actually, it's my fault. I sort of, er, employed Victoria as my companion"

"When you say companion" The policeman began "Is this a sexual relationship?"

"No" The Doctor and I said at the same time.

"Then what is it? Because you waltz in here all charm and smiles and the next thing I know she vanishes off the face of the earth. How old are you then? Forty? Forty five?" She demanded and the Doctor just looked at her. "What, did you find her on the internet? Did you go online and pretend you're a "doctor" ?" My mum asked.

"I am a doctor"

"Prove it! Stitch this mate" She said and she belted him one across the face and I winced as he let out a groan.

"Mum" I said and she just glared at me.

I was standing in the kitchen, a scowl on my face as Rose entered and she pulled me into a bear hug. "Where the hell have you been?" She asked me.

"Tra-" I began but mum stopped me.

"Did you think about me and Rose at all?" Mum asked, tears in her eyes.

I looked down "All the time...it was just..." I stopped.

"One phone call. Just to know that you were alive" Mum said.

"You could've called...told us where you were...stopped us from thinking you'd died" Rose said. "I don't know what I'd do if you were dead"

I sniffled, rubbing my eyes and I folded my arms across my chest. "I didn't think.."

"You know what terrifies me the most is that you still can't say. What happened to you, Victoria? WHat can be so bad that you can't tell me, sweetheart? Where were you?" She asked me and she put her hand on my cheek and I looked away from her, the guilt consuming me.

* * *

I found the Doctor sitting on the roof of the flat and I sat next to him "Hi"

"Hello" He greeted me.

"You know, the hardest part is that I can't tell them...that they don't know anything about it" I said shaking my head. "I missed a year, a full year" I said shaking my head "Was it any good?"

"Middling"

"That doesn't help" I said.

"Well if it's this much trouble, are you going to stay here?" He asked me.

"No, I'm not staying here" I told him shaking my head "Don't be daft, I just can't go swanning off without telling them"

"Well, they're not coming with us" He said and I laughed, as he grinned at me. "That's terrible"

"What? I just don't do families" He said.

"I couldn't handle them being involved anyway" I said shaking my head "Would drive me mad...plus it'd be too much for them"

"Is it too much for you?" he asked, looking up at me.

"The first place we went, five billion years...yeah that was too much...but then when we went to 1869...no...No I love this...going places, with you. It's fun and dangerous and I always wanted to go time travelling" I said and then shook my head "Still can't get over the fact that she slapped you"

"Nine hundred years of time and space and I've never been slapped by someone's mother" He scowled.

"Your face, it was hilarious" I told him.

"Oi" He said nudging me and I laughed again "It hurt"

"I felt it" I said shaking my head. "But you're being a baby"

"Now who's terrible?" he asked and I grinned.

"So when you say 900 years, you literally mean you're nine hundred years old?" I asked him and he gave a nod.

"Yeah, that's my age"

"What an age gap" I said "I'm only 880 years younger than you...mum was right"

He grinned slightly and gave a shrug.

"You know what I realised...I missed my own birthday" I told him raising an eyebrow and he chuckled. "It's strange though...not talking to anyone about it...about this...the aliens...we're pretty much the only ones who kno-"

Suddenly the sound of a rather large horn going through the air, and I turned to look at the same time as the Doctor and an alien spaceship came across our heads and we both ducked at the same time too. We stood up a few moments later as the ship crashed.

"Wow...well I spoke a little too soon" I said and stared into the distance. The Doctor laughed excitedly and he grabbed my hand and dragged me with him. When we got to the road, it was blocked off, I breathed heavily.

"It's blocked off" He said and I looked up at him with a "really?" Look.

"Miles away from the centre, city will be gridlocked, the whole of London must be closing down" I said.

"I know, I can't believe I'm here to see this, this is fantastic!" The Doctor grinned.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Nope"

"Do you recognize the ship?" I asked him.

"Nope"

"Oh, I am so glad I have you around"

"I bet you are" He said with a smile on his face, "This is what I travel for, Victoria. To see history happening in front of us"

"Well...why are we still standing here? Can't we go into the Tardis and go see?"

"Better not, they've already got one spaceship in the middle of London. I don't want to shove another one on top"

"Aw" I huffed and folded my arms "Well...suppose we can be normal for a an hour and watch it on the telly"

He looked down at me, this look on his face and I grinned. "Well aren't you adorable" I said tilting my head and he made another face, as if pouting before he looked away.

* * *

I was sitting on the arm of the chair, that the Doctor was sitting on. Rose was sitting on the couch, people around us, that mum had invited over, were talking about something. The Doctor tried to lean in towards the telly to hear what was being said.

"You've broken your mother's heart" A voice said behind me and I turned to see Ru, mum's mate. I huffed and turned my head towards the tv again, ignoring her. Mum came back into the living room from the kitchen and said something and I only turned to look at her and all I caught was.

"I'm not going to make him feel welcome" She said and I looked down at the Doctor, who made a face.

"I cradled her like a baby" Ru said and I made a face at her.

"Stop moaning" I said and turned my head "I'm here now ain't I?"

"Oi, I'm trying to listen" The Doctor huffed and I patted him on the shoulder as mum threw him a glare and sat down next to Rose on the couch.

Later, more people had come into the flat, and I'd gone into my bedroom and when I'd come back out the Doctor was gone. I moved beside Rose "You seen the Doctor?" I asked her.

"He went outside" She told me with a shrug, I nodded and headed outside, he was walking off.

"Oi, where are you off too?" I asked him.

He shrugged "Nowhere" He said "It's just a bit too human in there for me. History just happened and they're talking about where you can buy doggy top up cards for half price" He said and then continued "I'm off on a wonder, that's all"

"A wander?" I asked him "Spaceship just crashed into the big Ben and you're going for a wander?"

"Nothing to do with me, it's not an invasion. That was genuine crash landing. Angle of decent colour of smoke, everything, it's perfect"

"So..."

"So maybe this is it. First contact, the day mankind comes into contact with an alien race. I'm not interfering because you've got to handle this on your own. That's whet he human race finally grows up. Just this morning you were tiny and small and made of clay" He said with a grin "Now you can expand it"

"And if something goes wrong?" I asked. "What if...they need you?"

"You don't need me" He said, I think...no I knew, he was wrong, I did need him and then completely changed the subject. "Go and celebrate history, spend some time with your mum and sister" He turned and went to leave.

"Doctor..." I said and he stopped. "Whatever...you're gonna go do...if you decide you're gonna leave...not that I want you too, cause...I like travelling with you...but if you do...will you say goodbye?"

He faced away from me for a minute before he turned to look at me "Tell you what" He said and he went through his jacket pocket. "Tardis Key" he told me with a smile "It's about time you had one"

He put it in my hand and I smiled "thank you..."

"You're welcome, see you later" he said and he walked off, out of my sight. I looked down at the key, and stared at it, with a huge grin on my face.

I went back inside, clutching the key in my hand before I shoved it in my pocket and went into the kitchen, my head throbbing. "I need painkillers" I muttered, the talking around me was getting far to loud. The welcome home party was far, far too loud. I sat down on the chair the Doctor had been sitting in and I pulled my legs up to my chest watching the tv.

Everything went silent, finally, and I turned my head to see Mickey. "Oh...Hey, Mick" I said. His gaze went to Rose and she shrugged, giving him a look.

"Someone owes Mickey an apology" Ru said and I huffed slightly.

"I'm sorry Mickey-" I began but Ru interjected.

"Not you" She said and looked at mum.

"What did you do?" I asked mum and she looked at me.

"Well it's not my fault, be fair what was I supposed to think?" she asked and Rose threw her a glare.

"Mum...mum what do you mean? Why would it be Mickey's fault?" I asked as I got up and followed after her as she went into the kitchen. Mickey and Rose followed me in. Mickey was looking at me, angry eyes and I chewed my bottom lip.

"You disappear and who do they turn to? Me. Your sister's boyfriend. they wouldn't turn to her because she's family and I was the only one your mum could turn to. So she turned to me. And then I get her, whispering around the estate, pointing the finger, and she even tried to get Rose to dump me, stuff through my letterbox...all cause of you"

"I said I was sorry" I grumbled folding my arms over.

"Just calm down Mickey"

"I can't calm down, Rose. I waited for her and the Doctor to come back for twelve months" Mickey said with a huff of annoyance.

"Hold on, you knew about the Doctor?" Mum asked and Rose gave Mickey a look of confusion.

"Mickey...what did you tell them?" I asked. He just looked at me and I sighed. Mickey turned seeing that a man was peeking his head around the corner and he closer over the door and the window so they couldn't hear.

"I thought you'd have been back...why didn't you say anything" Rose asked me.

"Yeah, why not Vic? Huh? How could I tell them where you went?"

I didn't say anything and I chewed my lip "Tell us" Mum said.

"I might as well, cos you're stuck here, the Doctor's gone, just now. The box thing just faded away"

"W-what...no" I said.

"He's left you" Mickey said almost smugly "Some boyfriend he turned out to be"

"Don't you say that!" I snapped "He wouldn't leave just me, he hasn't"

"Yes he did, I saw him disappear in that box of his. He left you and he's never coming back for you"

I stared at him, and then took off running out of the flat, I ran down all the stairs and got to the bottom and ran out into the cold air. I looked around for the Tardis and surely enough, he was gone.

"See I told you" Mickey said with a gloat "He dumped you, Victoria, sailed off into space. Now you're left behind with the rest of us Earthlings, get used to it"

"Shut it Mickey!" I snapped "He wouldn't just leave me, he wouldn't...he said he'd say goodbye" and I huffed "Plus he gave me this" I said pulling out the key. "Why would he give me this?" suddenly the key began to glow and then I heard it. The engine and I grinned. "Haha!" I said pointing at Mickey.

The tardis appeared and I looked to mum and Rose who were staring wide eyed, I was gonna try and make them go in but what was the point? When the Tardis finally stopped and I rushed in and the Doctor seemed to know I was there.

"Alright so I lied, I went and had a look" He said.

"Well...least you came back" I said.

"I did" he said and I moved beside him.

"Did you learn anything?" I asked.

"Yeah, the whole crash landing was a fake. I thought it would be. Just too perfect. I mean, hitting Big Ben, come on, so I thought let's go and have a look" He said.

"um...Doctor...My mum...and Rose are here" I said with a small apologetic smile and he turned, his eyes went over them all and then looked to me. "I'm sorry"

"Oh just what I need" He said and then stared at me "Don't you dare make this place a domestic"

"I didn't mean it...it was Mickeys' fault" I said lowering my voice just as Mickey entered.

"You ruined my life, Doctor" He said and then pointed a finger at him. "They thought she was dead. I was a murder suspect because of you"  
"See what I mean, domestic" He said.

"Look Mickey...get over it" I said to him "Did you get arrested? Did you get put in jail?"

"No-"

"Well then, there you go" I said folding my arms off. "I'm not dead...I'm fine, I'm here...everything's fine"

"She has a point Rickey" The Doctor said turning to look at him.  
"It's Mickey"

"No it's Rickey" The Doctor argued.

"I think I know my own name?"

"You think you know your own name? How stupid are you?" The Doctor said and I nudged him.

"Okay, alright...enough" I said shaking my head.

It was then that mum took off "Mum" Rose and I shouted and I rushed out after her but she was already halfway to the flats.

"Aren't you going to stop her?" Rose asked and I shook my head.

"She needs to let this sink in...so do you..you should go be with her"

"No way" Rose said "You tell me what's going on right now"

"So the spaceship?" I asked ignoring her and went back into the tardis. "Was it real?"

"Yep"

"So it's all lies then? what are they doing? Invading?"

"Yeah putting the world on red alert" Mickey said.

"Good point" The Doctor said to them and smiled "So, what're they up to?"

* * *

It was a while later, Rose and Mickey watching the Doctor as he fixed up the Tardis console. I'd explained most of the stuff to Rose and she looked away from us all.

"Should we go find mum? Talk to her?" She asked.

"She needs it to sink in...so do you like I said" I told her.

"I suppose not" I heard Mickey's voice said and we both turned to look.

"Well, shut it, then"

Mickey made his way back over to Rose and I, and I raised an eyebrow. "Some friend you got"

"Just ignore him...he's trying to get a rise out of you...he's really not that bad you know" I said. "I'm really sorry...by the way...about disappearing...it'd only been a few days for me.."

"Yeah well it was a full year for us" Mickey said.

"I know I'm sorry" I said.

"So I guess it wasn't enough to miss us" Rose said.

"Of course I did" I said "All the time...like I said it was only a few days"

"Got it!" The doctor said and I turned to look at him. "Patched in the radar looped it back twelve hours so we can follow the fight of the space ship, here we go" He said and when it didn't work "Hold on" He said and hit the top of the radar thing to make it work "Come on...that's the spaceship on it's way to Earth, see?" He told us pointing at it. "Except...hold on. See?...the spaceship did a sling shot before it landed"

"That means what exactly?" I asked him.

"It means it came from earth in the first place, it went up and came back down. Whoever those aliens are, they haven't just arrived, they've been here for a while. The question is, what have they been doing?"

"How many channels do you get?" Mickey asked with a grin.

"All the basic packages" Doctor said and I smiled.

"You get all the sports channels?"

"Yes, I get the football"

"You and your football"

"You're telling me" Rose huffed.

"Hold on, I know that lot" The Doctor said.

I turned my gaze towards the screen and looked at them "Who are they?" I asked.

"UNIT" The Doctor said.

"English please, not alien" Rose huffed.

"United Nations Intelligence Taskforce" The Doctor said "Good people"

"How do you know them?" I asked.

"Cos he worked for them" Mickey said and we looked at him "Oh yeah, don't think I sat on my backside for twelve months, Doctor. I read up on you"

"You're mental" I said shaking my head. "How did you find this out?"

"If you dig deep enough on the internet or in the history books, and there's his name followed by the list of the dead"

"That's nice, good boy Rickey" The Doctor smiled sarcastically.

"If you know them, why don't you go to them and help?" Rose asked.

"They wouldn't recognise me, I've changed a lot since the old days. There are aliens out there and fake aliens. We want to keep this alien" The Doctor said pointing at himself. "Out of the mix, I'm going under cover" he said and moved around the tardis. "And er, I better keep the Tardis out of sight...Rickey you got a car. You can do some driving"

"WHere are we going?" Rose asked.

"The roads are clearing, let's go and have a look at that spaceship"

Suddenly there was movement from outside the tardis and we went out, surrounded by police and helicopters. Mickey grabed Rose's hand and the two of them done a runner.

"No, that's my daughter, Victoria!" I heard my mum cry out.

"Mum what have you done?!" I shouted at her. She was being held back by the police and I looked up at the Doctor and then up at the sky. He wasn't worried...or even scared and he smiled. He put his hands up and it almost made me want to giggle.

"Take me to your leader" He said and the two of us were surrounded.

We got put in the police car and I huffed. "We've not even done anything"

"We're not being arrested, we're being escorted" he said.

"To where...and why?"

"Where'd you think? Downing street" He told me.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Why are they taking us there?" I asked, feeling confused.

"I hate to say it, but Mickey was right. Over the years I've visited this planet a lot of times, and I've been, er noticed" He said.

"Course you have...who wouldn't notice you?" I smirked. He gave me a look and I rolled my eyes "They need your help?"

"Like it said on the news, they're gatherine experts in alien knowledge" He said with a smug smile "And who's the biggest expert of them all?"

"Me?" I asked him. He looked at me. "Alright, Patrick Moore"

"Apart from him" He said rolling his eyes.

"Oh...oh...wait...you?" I asked sarcastically and he gave me this look again. "Mhm...who would've guessed"

"You think you're funny don't you?"

"I think I'm adorable" I said looking out the window.

He nudged me with his leg and I laughed.

"Who's the prime minister now?" he asked me and I shrugged.  
"Duno, I missed a whole year" I told him.

When we finally got to Downing street, the Doctor got out and waved at the cameras. I laughed at him and we got taken in.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can we convene, quick as we can, please. It's this way to the right, and can I remind you that ID cards are to be worn at all times" He said and handed the Doctor one "Here's your ID card"

We went to walk in but we were stopped. "I'm sorry, your companion doesn't have clearence"

"I don't go anywhere without her" The Doctor said.

"You're code nine, not her. I'm sorry Doctor. It is the Doctor isn't it? She'll have to stay out here"

"She's staying with me" The Doctor said.

"Look, even I don't have clearance to go in there, I can't let her in and that's a fact"

"It's alright" I said "I'll wait out here"

He went to reply but was stopped "Excuse me, are you the Doctor?"

"Sure" The Doctor said and he looked at me "You sure you'll be okay out here?"

"I'll be fine" I told him with a nod.

"Don't get into any trouble"

I gave him a nod "I'll be fine" I said shaking my head.

The man looked at me "I'm going to have to leave you with security" He told me and I shook my head. But the woman stopped him.

"It's alright, I'll look after her" She told him "Let me be of some use" She said and gripped my arm "Walk with me"

I followed after her "That's right, don't look around" She said showing her ID to me "Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North"

"Victoria Tyler" I said with a shrug.

She stopped in front of me "This friend of yours, he's an expert is that right? He knows about the aliens?"

"Yeah...why?"

She suddenly burst into tears and I stared at her for a minute before I put an arm around her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She explained it all to me and I stared at her wide eyed, "They turned the body into a suit...a disguise for the thing inside"

"I believe you..." I told her with a nod "They're aliens...so they must have some serious technology...if we could find it...we can use it" I said.

I walked around the room, before throwing open the cupboard door "Ah!" I shouted and jamp back as the body fell out "It's..."  
"Harriet for god's sake you can't just go wondering about" A voice said and he sighed "Oh my god...that's the prime minister"

"Oh no way...didn't notice" I said shaking my head.

"Oh! Has somebody been naughty?" A voice asked and we turned out heads. A woman was standing with a smirk on her face.

"That's impossible" The man said "He left this afternoon, the prime minister left downing street. He was driven away"

"And who told you that, hmm? Me" She said and she reached up to her forehead and it was as if she was cutting open except a blue light poured out and then suddenly there wasn't a woman in front of us...there was a huge green alien.

She grabbed a hold of the man and shoved him up against the wall and it's when I realised...we're not getting out of this one this time.

* * *

**That's chapter 4 up and I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think and tell me if you enjoyed it or if I need to change anything. Thanks! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks to all who enjoys the first three chapters and who followed and such. Victoria's outfits are all on polyvore. **


	5. World War Three

**War World Three**

I was wide eyed, she'd killed him...oh my god, this fat green thing in front of me with the big black big eyes had killed the man, she turned to Harriet Jones and I, my eyes widened, though...before she got to attack us she let out a scream of pain.

"Run" I said grabbing her hand and dragging her with me.

She stopped and I turned to look at her "No, wait. They're still in there. The emergency protocalls. We need them" She said.

"We've not got time...they'll kill-" I began but she was already gone and I grunted and followed after her.

As I got into the room, we got cornered by the green monster and I pushed Harriet Jones behind me and ordered her to run again, we ran off through a series of rooms, while the monster followed behind us, we ran as fast we could trying not to get caught. It was then that I noticed the Doctor in the lift and he distracted the alien monster thing so we could get away. We ran into a nearby room and I demanded that Harriet that we had to hide. I ran behind the cabinet and ducked down. I stiffened at the sound of the green thing.

"Oh such fun. Little human children, where are you? Sweet litle humeykins, come to me. Let me kiss you better, kiss you with my big green lips" the voice said and I shivered, putting a hand over my mouth, the thing wasn't looking in my direction and I moved across the floor to the cupboard and went in there, I let the door stay open so it didn't look as if there was anyone there.

"My brothers" She said and I bit my lip.

"Happy hunting?" One asked.

"It's wonderful" She said "The more you prolong it. The more they stink"

"Sweat and fear"

"I can small an old girl, stale bird and brittle bones"

"And a ripe youngster"

I froze and pressed myself against the wall "All hormones and adrenalin. Fresh to bend before she snaps" She said as she yanked the curtain back, oh thank god that had been the first place I'd thought about going. "She'll be fun to bend...don't you think brother's" and before I knew it the cupboard door had been pulled open and I screamed out, I shoved her back and she fell into her brothers. They all...or what I thought was, glaring at me and made their way towards me.

"No! Take me first! Take me!" Harriet shouted.

Just then the Doctor came running through the door with a fire extinguisher, "Doctor!" I cried, he sprayed the two male monsters and the female one had ended up getting caught with it too.

"out, with me" The Doctor shouted and we ran behind him and he took notice of Harriet. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North"

"Nice to meet you"

"Likewise"

As soon as the CO2 was used up, we made a run for it again, the thing behind us.

"We need to get to the Cabinet room" The Doctor said as we ran.

"The emergency protocols are in thee, they give instructions for aliens"

"Harriet Jones, I like you"

"And I like you too"

"Can we stop professing our likeness for each other and just run?" I asked.

"Right" The Doctor agreed and we continued running, we finally made it to the cabinet room. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and we stopped.

"What now?" I asked.

He didn't respond but made some sort of "ah" sound and I sighed shaking my head as the monsters stopped in front of us "One more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Whoof we all go up. So back off" They stepped back and I smirked slightly. "Right then, question time. WHo exactly are the slitheen?"

"They're aliens" Harriet said and I sighed.

"We know that" I said nudging her.

"Who are you then?" one of the male slitheen asked "If not human?"

"Who's not human?" Harriet asked.

"The Doctor" I said pointing.

"He's not human?"

"Can I have a bit of hush?" The Doctor asked us and looked around at us.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"So what's the plan?" The Doctor asked.

"But he's got a Northern accent" Harriet said.

I gave her a shrug as if I had no idea "He said all planets have a north"

She stared at me as he turned to look at us again "I said hush" and he turned back to the Slitheen "Come on" He said and pulled up the sonic screwdriver. You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal and you've murdered your way to the top of the government. What for, invasion?"

"Why would we invade this godforsaken rock?" One asked.

"Then something's brought the Slitheen race here. What is it?"

"The Slitheen race"

"Slitheen is not our species, Slitheen is our surname. Jocrassa Fel Fotch Pasameer-day-Slitheen at your service"

"So you're family?" The Doctor asked.

"A family business"

"So you want money then?" I asked "How you supposed to get money from this "godforsaken rock?"

None of them answered but changed the subject "Ah, excuse me? Your device will do what triplicate the flammability?"

"Is that what I said?" He asked.

"You're making it up"

"Ah well, nice try" He was trying to hand the alcohol to Harriet "Harriet have a drink, I think you're going to need one"

"You pass it to the left first" She said.

"Sorry" he said and handed it to me, but there was no way I was drinking it.

"Cheers" I said.

"Now we can end this hunt with a slaughter" The female slitheen said.

"Don't you think it's time we run?" I asked.

The Doctor ignored me and he continued to talk to the Slitheen "Fascinating story, Downing street, two thousand years ago, this was marsh land. 1730, it was occupied by a Mister Chicken...he was a nice man. If the cabinet's in session and in danger these are about the four safest walls in the whole of great Britain. ENd of lesson" he said and he lifted a small panel and pressed the button metal shutters came down. "Installed in 1991, three inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in"

"Can we get out?" I asked.

"Ah" He said as his grin fell and I shook my head.

* * *

I watched the Doctor in silence as he took the man that had been killed into the cupboard and I sighed, he hadn't deserved to die. The Doctor came back out of the cupboard and looked at me, I stared back at him and he sighed slightly before he spoke.

"What was his name?" he asked.

"Who?" Harriet asked.

"This one, the secretary or whatever he was called"

"I don't know" Harriet said honestly "I talked to him, I bought him coffee" She sighed "I never asked his name"

I heard the Doctor mutter a "Sorry" Under his breath as he came out of the cupboard and he looked at me. "Any terminals?"

"No" I said shaking my head "Here's a thing for you though...why did they kill the Prime minister? Why didn't they just...take his body and make it into a suit?" I asked him "What was he too skinny for them?" I asked.

"Yes actually" He said and I stared at him in surprise "They're big old beats they need to fit inside big humans"

"So how are they even able to fit inside a human? I mean...they're at least eight feet tall"

"The devices around their necks. Compression field. Literally shrinks them down a bit. That's why there's all that gas. It's a big exchange" The Doctor said.

"So can we use protocols?" I asked Harriet.

"No the protocols are redundant, they list the people who could help and they're all dead downstairs" She said.

"Couldn't we launch a bomb?" I asked.

"You're a very violent young woman" Harriet said.

I made a face "I'm not...just stating how we can get out of this mess" I said "I mean...the Earth is in danger"

"Well there's nothing like that in here, Nuclear strikes do need a release code, yes but it's kept secret by the United States"

"Say that again" The Doctor said.

"What about the codes?" She asked.

"Anything all of it"

"Well the British Isles can't gain access to atomic weapons with a special resolution from the UN" She said "Given our past record, and I voted against that thank you very much. The codes have been taken out of the governments hands and given to the UN, is that important?"

"Everything's important" he said.

"If only we knew what the Slitheen wanted" She said and shook her head "Listen to me. I'm saying Slitheen as if it's normal"

"You get used to it" I told her folding my arms over. "But good question...Doctor what do they want?"

"Well they're just one family so it's not an invasion, they don't want slitheen world. They're out to make money that means that they want to use something. Something on Earth. Some kind of asset"

"Oil? Water?" I asked "Gold?"

"I knew there was a reason I wanted you to come on my travels with me" he said and I grinned slightly "You're very good at this"

"thank you" Harriet said.

"Harriet Jones why do I know that name?" He asked.

My phone began beeping and I pulled it out "Oh...that'll be me" I said taking my phone out.

"But we're sealed off, how did you get a signal?" Harriet asked.

"Him" I said and pointed at the Doctor "Which I don't think I ever thanked him for...so thank you" I said and he grinned at me "It's a super phone"

"Then we can phone for help, you must have contacts" Harriet said.

"dead downstairs, yeah" Doctor said.

I looked at my phone "It's Mickey" I said.

"Oh tell your sisters stupid boyfriend we're busy"

"Sorry to make your rudeness towards him go away but um...he's not so stupid anymore" I said and showed him the phone. I smiled at the look on his face.

I called Mick and waited for him to answer and when he finally did he didn't even let me talk he just began rambling on and on about the slitheen.

"No, no, no, no, no, not just an alien but like, proper alien. All stinking and wet and disgusting" he said "And more to the point, it wanted to kill us"

"Me and Rose almost died" Mum's voice shouted.

"Mum" Rose's voice sighed.

"Well it's true!" Mum argued.

"They alright though?" I asked "Don't put mum on...but she alright? Is Rose alright?"  
"We're fine" Rose's voice said through the phone.

I went to reply but the Doctor snatched the phone out of my hands and I punched him in the arm. "What was that for?" He asked.

"Stealing my phone" I said and furrowed my brows.

"Rose, put Rickey back on the phone" He said and I sighed folding my arms over. "Okay, Rickey, don't talk just shut up and go to your computer"

"It's Mickey, and why should I?" Mickey asked.

"Mickey the idiot, I might just choke before I finish this sentence, but I er...I need you" He said and I laughed.

"Aww, well ain't that just the cutest thing?" I asked and the Doctor looked over at me with a glare on his face and I simply gave him a smile.

* * *

Mickey said something but none of us heard and I sighed rubbing a hand over my face. The Doctor connected it up to the conference machine and he smiled slightly "Say again"

"It's asking for the password" Mickey said.

"Buffalo" Doctor said "Two F's, one L" he said and Harriet gave him this look as she poured drinks into the glasses.

"So what exactly is this website?" Mum's voice asked.

"All the secret information known to mankind. See, they've known about aliens for years. they just kept us in the dark" Mickey's voice said.

"Mickey, you were born in the dark"

"Oi" I said "Leave him alone"

"Thank you" Mickey said.

"You can't insult him, it's my way of being his friend" I said "so you're not allowed"

The Doctor only smiled and I folded my arms over "Password again" Mickey said.

"Just repeat it every time" The Doctor said, "Big Ben...why did the Slitheen go and hit big Ben?"

"You said to gather experts to kill them" Harriet said as she put the drink down in front of me.

"That lot would have gathered for a weather balloon, you don't need to crash land in the middle of London"

"What if they were hiding?" I asked "What if that was true...they wouldn't put the entire planet on red alert. SO if they're not hiding why are they here?"

"Oh, listen to her" Mum's voice said and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Well at least I'm trying" I said with a huff.

"Well I've got a question if you don't mind. Since that man walked into our lives I have been attacked in the streets, I have had creatures from the pits of hell in my own living room and my youngest daughter disappeared off the face of the earth"

"Mum I told you, I was travelling-" I began but she cut me off.

"I'm talking to him" She said her voice serious "Cause I've seen this life of yours Doctor, and maybe you get off on it, and maybe you think it's all clever but you tell me, just answer me this. Is my daughter safe?"

"Mum" I scolded. "I'm fine"

"Is she safe? Will she always be safe? Can you promise me that?"

I looked at the Doctor who, stared at the phone before looking at me. I knew it would be dangerous...every second of it because I'd asked him but I didn't care not one bit, never would as long as I was with him, I didn't care.

"Well what's the answer?" Mum asked and then Mickey's voice interjected.

"We're in" he said and just like that the Doctor was back to himself.

"Now then, on the left at the top there's a tab, an icon little concentric circles click on that" Once Mickey had done it a noise began to happen.

"What's that?" Rose's voice asked.

"The slitheen have got a spaceship in the North Sea and it's transmitting that signal, now hush and let me work on what it's saying" The Doctor said.

"He'll have to answer me one day" Mum muttered.

"Hush!" Rose snapped at her.

"It's some sort of message" the Doctor said.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"Don't know, it's on a loop, keeps repeating" he said. The doorbell began to ring and the Doctor huffed "Hush!"

"It's not us" Rose said "Mum go see who it is"

"It's three o'clock in the morning" Mum said.

"it's beaming out into space" the doctor said "But who's it for?"

"It's him!" A scream echoed "they found us!"

I froze "Mickey I need that signal" The doctor said.

"Never mind the signal!" I snapped "Get them out"

"We can't it's by the front door" Mickey said.

"Do something, go out the back door...just get out of there" I cried.

"It's too late...it's unmasking it's going to kill us" Mickey said.

"GET OUT" I screamed like a crazy person.

"I'm trying"

"Doctor...do something, that's my family in there" I said and he stared at me.

"Right, if we're going to find their weakness we need to find out where they're from. Which planet so judging by their basic shape, that narrows it down to five thousand planets within the travelling difference. What else do we know? Information!" The Doctor said.

"They're green" I said, trying to keep calm.

"Yep, narrows it down"

"Good sense of smell" Harriet said.

"Narrows it down"

"They can smell adrenalin" I said.

"Narrows it down again"

"The pig technology" Harriet said.

"Narrows it down"

"The spaceship...you said slipstream engine"

"Narrows it down"

"It's getting in" Mickey cried.

"Oh...oh, they hunt...like a ritual" I said.

"Narrows it down" The doctor said and I groaned.

"I can't think of anything else...I've not got a clue"  
"Wait, did you notice when they fart, if you'll pardon the word, it doesn't just small like a fart if you pardon the words, it's something else...what is it...it's more like er.."

"Bad breath!" I shouted.

"That's it" She exclaimed.

"Calcium decay...that narrows it down" The Doctor said.

"Too late" Mickey said.

"No" I said shaking my head.

"Calcium phosphate. Organic calcium, living calcium, creatures made out of living calcium. What else? what else? Hyphenated surname. Yes! That narrows it down to one planet! Raxacoricofallapatorius"

"Never heard of it" I said.

"Get into the kitchen" The Doctor said into the phone.

"God it's going to rip us apart"

"Do what the Doctor says! Get into the kitchen!" I snapped.

"Already on it"

"Calcium, weakened by the compression field, acetic acid...vinegar"

"Like Hannibal" Harriet said.

"Just like Hannibal" The Doctor agreed "Mickey have you got any vinegar?"

"how should I know?"

"Because you live there and eat there you moron!" I snapped.

"Cupboard, by the sink, middle shelf" Rose said.

"What a hero" I grinned.

"Oh give it here, what do you need?" Mum's voice asked.

"Anything with vinegar" I said.

"Gherkin, pickled onions, pickled eggs" Rose began listing them off.

We waited in silence before we finally heard what sounded like a fart and then an explosion and I almost collapsed with the relief. The Doctor and Harriet took a drink of the wine and I made a face. Before anything else happened Mickey sighed.

"Listen to this"

_"our inspectors have searched the sky above our heads. And they have found massive weapons of destruction, our technicians can deployed within forty five seconds" _

"What?" The Doctor asked.

_ "Our technicians can baffle the alien probes but not for long. We are facing extinction, unless we strike first. The United Kingdom stands directly beneath the belly of the mother ship, I beg the United Nations, pass an emergency resolution. Give us the survival access codes. A nuclear strike at the heart of the beast is our only chance at survival, because from this moment on it is my solemn duty to inform you planet earth is at war" _

"He's making it up" The Doctor said, he was frustrated and I sighed. "There's no weapons up there, there's no threat, he just invented it"

"Do you think they'll believe him?" Harriet asked.

"They believed him the last time" I said.

"That's why the slitheen went for special" the Doctor said "They want the whole panicking because you lot, you get scared and you lash out"

"They release the defence codes..." I trailed off.

"And the slitheen go nuclear" The Doctor said and opened the panel.

"But why?" Harriet asked but he Doctor didn't reply as the doors opened revealing three Slitheen.

"You get the codes, release the missiles but not into space because there's nothing there" he said to the small woman "You attack every country on earth. They retaliate, fight back, world war three. Whole planet gets puked" The Doctor said.

"And we can sit through it safe in our space ship in the thames" she said. "Not crashed, just parked, only two minutes away"

"Why?" I asked.

"Profit" The Doctor said looking at me "That's what the signal is beaming into space. It's an advert"

"The sale of te country, we reduce the earth to molten slag then sell it piece by piece. Radioactive chucks, capable of powering every cut price star liner and budget cargo ship. There's a recession out there, Doctor. People are buying cheap. This rock becomes raw fuel"

"At the cost of five billion lives" The Doctor said.

"Bargain" She shrugged.

"I give you a choice, leave this planet...or I'll stop you" The Doctor said.

"What you?" she asked "trapped in your box?" she laughed.

"Yes me" The Doctor said and her face fell as she realised how serious he was.

* * *

We were still stuck in that room, and god I was beginning to become annoyed, it was now the next day and it was probably light outside.

"Alright Doctor" Mum said "I'm not saying I trust you, but there must be something you can do"  
"If we could ferment the port we could make acetic acid" Harriet said.

"Rosie...Mick? Any luck?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"There's loads of emergency numbers" Rose said "But they're all on voicemails"

"Voicemails dooms us all" Harriet said.

I sighed, and stood up, walking around the room before my eyes landed on the Doctor. He was standing with his back against the metal, an expression on his face that I couldn't quiet read.

"If we could just...get out" I said.

"There's a way out" He said and I raised my eyebrows.  
"So why aren't we out of here?" i asked.

"There was always a way out" he said.

"So why are we still here?" I asked.

"Because I can't guarentee your daughter will be safe" The Doctor said but he wasn't talking to me anymore, he was talking to mum.

"Don't you dare, whatever it is don't you dare"

"Thing is, if I don't dare, everybody dies"

"Do it" I said folding my arms and he looked up at me with a strange look on his face.

"You don't even know what is it...you'd just let me" He said.

"Well obviously" I said "I trust you"

"Please Doctor, please she's my daughter, she's just a kid" Mum begged.

"Do you think I don't know that? Because this is my life, Jackie. it's not fun, it's not smart, it's just standing up and making decisions because nobody else will"

"Then why aren't we doing something about it?" I asked and his gaze met mine again.

His gaze was soft, softer than I'd ever seen it "I could save the world but lose you" I stared at him, nobody had ever really thought I was close to them, cept Mickey, Mum and Rose.

I sighed, shaking my head "What's my life worth if everyone else has to die?" I said.

His gaze turned to a glare "Don't say that. Your life is worth a lot, Victoria Tyler. Anyone else who thinks differently is wrong" He said and he looked down.

"Except this isn't your decision, Doctor, it's mine" Harriet said and we looked over at her.

"Who the hell are you?" mum demanded.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North" She said "The only elected representative in this room chosen by the people for the people and on behalf of the people, I command you. Do it" She said.

The Doctor looked back at me and he grinned.

A while later I leaned forward, "Right then...how do we get out?" I asked walking around.

"We don't, we stay here" The Doctor said opening up a red box. "Use the Buffalo password it overrides everything" he said to Mickey.

I tuned out and sat back in the chair, looking around the room before I heard the Doctor mutter a "Are you ready for this?" I looked around at the phone and raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah" Mickey said into the phone.

"Mickey the idiot, the world is in your hands" The Doctor said.

"No pressure on you Mick" I said.

I heard the click and chewed my bottom lip again, like I always did when I was nervous.

"How solid are these?" Harriet asked about the windows.

"Not solid enough, built for short range attack, nothing this big" The Doctor said.

"Wait a minute" I said getting up and moved to the cupboard "We're not gonna die...not today, we can ride this out...it's like an earthquake...you can survive 'em by standing under a doorframe...well come on" I said looking at them "Come help me"

* * *

"It's on radar" Mickey said "Counter defence five five six"

"Stop them intercepting" The Doctor said.

"I'm doing it now"

"Good boy"

"Five five six neutralized"

I walked out of the cupboard and watched the Doctor as he put the phone to his ear and once everything was out he came into the cupboard and we all squatted down. He put his hands out as I shoved the phone into my pocket. Harriet grasped one hand and I took the other, holding onto it for dear life. He looked at me and I looked back at him. This was his goodbye. Just in case.

"Here we go, nice knowing you both" She said and I smiled at her "Hannibal!"

There was a huge explosion which kept us rolling around forever, my hand still gripped onto the Doctor's until finally it stopped. My eyes were shut as I gave out a groan.

"Are we dead yet?" I asked.

"Not dead" The Doctor's voice said. He helped me up with a smile on his face and we followed after Harriet, as she pushed the door open.

"Made in Britain" She said proudly.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" A policeman asked.

"Harriet Jones" Harriet said holding up her ID "MP Flydale North, I want you to contact the UN immediatley tell the ambassadors the crisis is over. They can step down, go on tell the news"

"Yes ma'am" He nodded and ran off.

She turned to look at us "Someone's got a hell of a job sorting this lot out, oh lord we haven't even got a prime minister"

"Maybe you should have a go" The Doctor said.

"Me? I'm only a back bencher" She said shaking her head.

"I'd vote for ya" I said with a grin.

"Now don't be silly, look I better go and see if I can help" she said and she took off, calling out, shouting that we were all safe.

"I thought I knew her name, Harriet Jones, future prime minister elected for three successive terms, the architect of Britain's golen age"

I followed after him when he walked off and eventually we got back to the flat, the Doctor went into the tardis when I told him I'd be an hour or so.

"Vic!" Rose cried when I entered the flat. "We're so glad you're alright"

"Me too" I laughed and hugged her. I looked at my mum and seen that she'd been crying. "Oh don't be daft" I said and pulled her into the hug.

After sitting for a while the phone began to ring while mum and Rose were making food.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Alright, I'll be a couple of hours and then we can go"

"When did you get a phone?" I asked.

"You think I travel through space and time and don't have a phone? Like I said, couple of hours, I just got to send out the dispersal that's cancelling the Slitheens advert. Don't want some bargain hunters to turn up"

"Mum and Rose are cooking" I said with a sigh.

"Good, put it on a slow heat and let it simmer"

"She's cooking tea...for us"

"I don't do that"

"She wants to know you more..."

"Tough, I've got better things to do"

"It's just food, Doctor" I said shaking my head.

"Not to me it isn't" He said.

"It's my mum"  
"Not mine" He said.

"Well that's not fair" I said.

"Well you can stay there if you want" he said and I stayed silent "But right now there's this plasma stop brewing in the horse head nebula, fires are brewing that are ten million miles wide, I could fly the tardis right into the heart of it and ride the shock wave all the way out, hurtle right across the sky and end up anywhere. Your choice" He said and he hung up.

* * *

I'd thought about it, the Doctor had said I could stay here but the more and more I thought about it, the less chance there was of it happening. I was pushing things into a big rucksack when my mum came through the door of my bedroom.

"What are you doing?" She asked me.

"I'm going with him mum" I said.

"So you're going to leave just like that?" She asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"But why?"

I turned to look at her but seen that Rose was in the doorway too. "Because...I want to travel with him...believe it or not...he needs me...he's not got anyone else...he's alone.." I said shaking my head.

"We need you, you're my daughter...we're your family. The Doctor is just a man you're infatuated with"

I sighed and folded my arms over "Mum, I'm not inf-" I began.

"You are" Rose said with a nod "You can see the way you hold yourself around him...the way you look at him"

I huffed and turned back and continued shoving things into the bag. "Don't go sweetheart, please don't go" Mum said.

"Mum...Rose...you're not gonna talk me out of this...it's...it's what I want" I said "I wanna see the world...I wanna go to worlds nobody could ever dream of...I can't do nothing with the rest of my life...least this way I'll have done something"

"So nothing's going to change your mind?" She asked.

"No" I said shaking my head.

I picked up the bag and threw it over my shoulder and gave them a smile.

"You coming to say goodbye?" I asked.

We walked out of the flat, and I seen the Doctor talk to Mickey, as I rushed out mum and Rose behind me.

"I'll get a proper job, I'll work weekends, I'll pass my test and if Jim comes round again, I'll say no. I really will"

"Mum" I sighed "I'm not leaving cause of you, I told you in there why I was leaving"

"But it's not safe" She said.

"If you seen it...just a little bit of it...you'd never stay home"

"Got enough stuff?" The Doctor asked, as I took the bag off. I shoved it into him.

"First time, I ever stepped in there it was a spur of the moment" I told him "Now..you're stuck with me. Not getting rid of me" I laughed at him and turned to my family.

"You and Rose could come wiv us" I siad.

"No...not having them on board, they're liabilities" The Doctor said.

I threw a glare at him "We'd be dead without them"

"My decision is final" He said.

"You still can't promise me" Mum said and I stared at her, the Doctor looked at her wearily in case she went to slap him again. "What if something happens...what if she gets stranded somewhere...or...or lost and you're not around... how long do we wait then?"

"Mum, stop worrying. It's a time machine...ten seconds could past and we could've been around five or six planets...just ten seconds could've passed...I'll be fine, I'll see ya in ten seconds time...promise" I said and kissed her on the cheek and with that I followed the Doctor into the tardis and he sat my bag down.

"So where too now?" I asked him.

"Hmm" He hummed, giving a shrug. "I'll surprise you"

I laughed and with that the engine revved up and we were out of London.

* * *

**That's chapter 5 up and I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think and tell me if you enjoyed it or if I need to change anything. Thanks! Hope you enjoyed! Victoria's outfits are all on polyvore. **


	6. Dalek

**Dalek **

I stepped out of the Tardis after the Doctor did and looked around the dimly lit room, this was odd, even for us. We'd landed somewhere only god would know and I looked at the Doctor.

"So where are we then?" I asked.

"Earth, Utah, North America" He said and I raised my eyebrows. "About half a mile under ground"

"What year is it?" I asked.

"2012"

"I'll be 25" I said with a slight smile.

I thought the doctor pressed something, as the lights came on. I looked around seeing all the display cases, what the hell was it? "This has to be a great big museum"

"Alien Museum, someone's got a hobby, they must have spent a fortune on this" The Doctor told me "chunks of meteorite, moon dust, that's the mileomoter from the roswold spaceship"

"Oh my god, look at that it's a slitheen arm...a stuffed slitheen's arm...someone's got a very weird hobby" I said.

"Oh, look at you" The Doctor said and I turned to see what he was looking at.

"What is that thing?" I asked moving behind him.

"An old friend of mine...well enemy" He said. "The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit, I'm getting old"

"Shut up, 900 isn't that old" I scoffed "Think that's where the signal is coming from?"  
"Nah, it's stone dead. This signal is alive. Something's reaching out. Calling for help" He said and touched the glass before a beeping noise went off and we were surrounded by guards.

"You just made yourself exhibit A" I said looking up at the Doctor.

We were guided to a room, I looked around in awe at the things around us and I sighed, my god. We entered a room, my eyes still looming over everything.

"I really wouldn't hold it like that" The Doctor said and I looked to what he was looking at.

"Shut it" The woman beside us said.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Snooty bitch" I said. She stared at me with disbelief in her eyes.

"Really though, that's wrong" The Doctor said.

"Is it dangerous?" The cute English guy asked.

"No, just looks silly" The Doctor said and leaned forward but the guards cocked the guns at him, the man held up his finger and stood up handing the piece of silver thing to the Doctor. The Doctor took it. He rubbed his hand over it softly, and smiled. "You just need to be" He began and a musical noise came from it. "Delicate"

"It's a musical instrument" The guy said.

"And it's a long way from home"

"Here, let me" He said and he took it from the Doctor but wasn't very delicate with it.

"I did say be delicate, it reacts to the smallest finger print, it needs precision" And when the guy got the hang of it the Doctor smiled. "Very good, quite the expert"

"As are you" The man said and he tossed the item across the room and the Doctor gave him an annoyed look. "Who exactly are you?"

"I'm the Doctor, who are you?" He asked.

"Like you don't know" The man scoffed. "We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extra terrestrial artifacts, in the world, and you stumbled in by mistake." He said and sighed slightly "The question is, How did you get in? Fifty floors down, with your little cat burglar accomplices." He looked at me and gave me a smile "You're quite a collector yourself, she's rather pretty."

I glared at him.

"She'll smack you one in the jaw if you keep calling her she, I have a name you twat"

"English too!" He said and looked at Adam with a smirk. "Hey, little Lord Fauntleroy. Got yourself a girl to have as a girlfriend."

My jaw clenched and I tensed up, badly wanting to hit this arsehole in the face, I glare heatedly at him, my hands balling up into fists. It was then that Adam spoke up.

"This is Mr. Henry Van Statten," he said.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" I asked.

"Mr. Van Statten owns the internet."

I scoffed. "Please, no one owns the Internet."

"And let's just keep the whole world thinking that way, right kids?" He said with a smirk.

"So you're just about an expert in everything except things in your museum," The Doctor said and Van Statten looked at him. "Anything you don't understand, you lock up."

"And you claim greater knowledge?"

"I don't need to make claims," The Doctor told him like it was obvious. "I know how good I am."

"He does...if he didn't, I wouldn't be here" I said.

Van Statten smirked. "Then how I was able capture him? Right next to the Cage."

"You got lucky" I snapped. "Arsehole"

His eyes narrowed at my tone and my words and the Doctor sighed slightly beside me.

"What were you doing down there?"

"You tell me."

The cage contains my one living spiceman," Van Statten said proudly.

"what's that?"

"Like you don't know," he countered in response.

"Show me," The Doctor told him seriously.

"You want to see it."

"Oh god what is this a pissing contest?" I asked. "Men and their toys."

"Goddard, inform the Cage we're heading down," Van Statten ordered the woman. He then nodded to Adam. "You, English. Look after the girl Go canodle or spoon or what you British do. Make sure she doesn't get into trouble" he said "And you, Doctor with no name," Van Statten started off as he stopped at the doors. The Doctor looked at him "Come and see my pet."

Before the Doctor went anywhere, I grabbed his jacket and he looked down at me "Watch what you're doin" I said and he nodded.

* * *

"Excuse the mess" Adam said as we entered a room "He sort of lets me do my own thing...what do you think that is?" He asked and I turned to look at him, he was holding up a rock.

"Part of a space ship" I said and looked at him, he seemed surprised for a minute but then smiled.

"The thing is...it's all true, everything the United Nations tries to keep quiet, space crafts, aliens, coming to earth, they really do exist"

"Wow" I said with a nod.  
"I know it sounds amazing, but I honestly believe the whole universe is just teaming with life"

"I know that feeling" I grinned slightly looking down. "So...what do you do? catalogue it?"

"Best job in the world"

"What if you could get out? Travel amongst all the stars...see everything" I said.

"Yeah, I'd give anything" He said. "I don't think it's ever going to happen, not in my lifetime"

"You never know" I said.

"I think people are nutters"

"So...how'd you end up here then?" I asked.

Van Statten has places all over the world that has geniuses recruited"

"Aw right" I said nodding. "Genius in the room"

"Yeah, sorry but I am" He nodded. "Can't help it, I was born clever, when I was eight, I logged on to the us defence system nearly started world war three"

"Really?" I grinned.

"you should have been there, fantastic" He said.

I laughed slightly "You sound like the Doctor"

"Are you and him..." he asked.

"No...no" I said shaking my head.

"Good"

"Why...um why is it good?" I asked.

"Cause it just is" He said with a nod.

"Right" I laughed and then smiled "wouldn't you rather be downstairs?. I mean, you've got these bits of metal and stuff, but Mr. Van Statten's got a living creature down there." I said.

Adam nodded. "Yeah." Then he added, "Well, I did ask, but he keeps it to himself. Although you're a genius, it doesn't take long to patch through on the comm. System."

"Well give us a look then" I said.

As Adam went on the computer that was on the table, I followed after him and watched it.

"It doesn't do much, the alien," Adam said as he started to log in. "It's weird. It's kind of useless. It's just like this great big pepper pot."

It came on the computer and I saw the Dalek back there as well as the guy that had been torturing it. He started up this big drill and started using it against the casing of the Dalek. It started screaming horribly in pain and I stared at it wide eyed.

"They're hurting it!" I said. "Where's the Doctor?"

"I don't know." He said shaking his head.

"Take me down there now," I said and he nodded as I followed him, we got to the place we were meant to go.

"Hold it right there." A guard countered us outside of the Cage.

But Adam was quick to respond. "Special clearance from Mr. Van Statten."

And the guards there let us through. "Don't get too close," Adam warned me as I went in.

"Hello," my sister greeted the Dalek softly. "Are you in pain?" I asked and moved forward..."Listen...I have a friend, The Doctor...he can help you"

It didn't respond for a moment before it finally let out. "Yes."

"What?" I asked taken aback, I didn't think the thing would talk.

"I am in pain. They torture me, but still they fear me. Do you fear me?"

"I don't know what you are...so no" I said shaking my head.

"I am dying."

"No...I can help you" I said nodding.

"I welcome death. But I am glad that before I die I have met a human who was not afraid."

"What can I do?" I asked.

"My race is dead, and I shall die alone."

I reached forward to touch what I thought would be cold metal but it wasn't it burned me.

"Victoria, no!" Adam said from behind me and I moved back, surprised. What the hell?

_Aw, shit. _I thought to myself frantically as the Dalek came to life.

"What the hell have you done?!" the guy exclaimed as he burst through the doors with his large drill in his hands. I stared at the thing wide eyed.

"I'm sorry!" I said loudly, eyes wide in horror. What the hell was this thing?

He ignored me and walked over to it, the thing moved around and what looked like a plunger moved up.

"What are you going to do?" he asked amused. "Sucker me to death?"

The plunger thing attached itself to his face and he began screaming. Adam pushed me out of the place and we ran over to the screens.

"It's killing him!" I snapped.

"Condition red! Condition Red!" the armed guard exclaimed into the intercom of the computer. "I repeat this is not a drill!"

_This is my fault...all my fault I'm such an idiot. _

"You've got to keep it in that cell," The Doctor's voice said and I turned to look into the screen.m

"I'm sorry...I touched it...I didn't think " I said.

"I've sealed the compartment. It can't get out, that lock's got a million combinations." The guard said.

"A Dalek's a genius. It can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat."

Turning around to face the door, we watched as the Dalek opened the doors just like the Doctor said it would and I stared wide eyed.

"Open fire!" the guard exclaimed.

The guards shot at it, but the bullets only bounced off of the metal.

"Don't shoot it!" I heard Van Statten exclaim loudly. "I want it unharmed."

"Victoria, get out of there"

I looked at the screen for a minute, at his face and he was serious. "How?" I asked and before I got a chance to say anything else, the guard spoke.

"De Maggio, take the civilians and get them out alive," he ordered the woman"That is your job, got that?"

She nodded and said to us, "You two come with me."

Once she gave a quick nod, the woman was the one to rush away and we followed behind her, managing to keep up with her.

"Civilians! Let them through!" De Maggio cried to the guards as we ran through the incoming phalanx of guards.

"Stairs!" Adam shouted.

I grinned "that thing hasn't got legs...it'll never catch us"

It was then that the woman rushed behind us, "It's coming, Get up!"

Immediately listening, we all ran up the flight of stairs just as the Dalek appeared down below. We looked down on it.

"Great big alien death machine defeated by a flight of stairs," Adam grinned and I rolled my eys.

"Now listen to me," The woman demanded at the dalek and I sighed "I demand that you return to your cage. If you want to negotiate then I can garendee that Mr. Van Statten would be willing to talk. I accept that we imprisoned you and maybe that was wrong, but people have died, and that stops right now. The killing stops. Have you got that? I demand that you surrender now. Is that clear?"

"Elevate," it said before it started to glide up the stairs I gasped.

"Oh for god sake!" I snapped

"Adam, get her out of here"

"But you can't stay here...you'll die!" I said.

She didn't respond "Someone's got to try." Her voice went into a yell. "Now get out! Don't look back. Just run!"

Adam pulled on my hand and I stared at her "You can't stay here...come with us...you'll die..."  
"Get her out"

Oh no...no no, as we ran again, this...was the worst thing I'd ever done.

* * *

"Hold your fire!" A guard ordered all the other ones when we entered the loading bay.

"Sorry" I said as we ran past them.

"You get the hell out of here"

We ran past them and the Dalek came out, after us. I looked at it, and it looked back at me...it was actually looking at me.

"It's...looking at me...it looked at me" I said with wide eyed.

Adam was the one to respond. "Yeah, it wants to slaughter us" He said.

"It looking right at me."

He just sighed and we began running again, As we were running up the stairs on level forty nine, I got a call from the Doctor. I quickly answered it while we continued running.

"This has to be the worst timing ever" I said "And I thought you were good with time"

"Where are you?"

"Level forty nine."

"You've got to keep moving. The vault's being sealed off up at level forty six."

"Can't you stop it from closing?" I asked.

"I'm the one who's closing them," he replied.

"Why would you do that?" I demanded.

"I don't have a choice Victoria. I can't wait and I can't help you. Now for God's sake, run."

"I am running!" I snapped. "Give me two seconds"

Adam got in before I did "Come on!"

It closed just as I got there and I rested my forehead on the cold metal, I groaned and shook my head and turned pressing my back against the metal.

"Victoria, Victoria where are you? Did you make it?" The Doctor's voice asked.

I stayed silent, and turned seeing the Dalek come towards me. "No...I'm not a very good runner...never have been" I said laughing slightly "See ya then, Doctor" I said my voice cracking. "Do me a favour yeah? Don't...blame yourself...it's not your fault, I'm crap at running..." I said. "I wouldn't have missed any of this for the world...none of it..."

I wathed it come closer and before I knew it, the thing was crying

"Exterminate!"

**_Third Person POV _**

_"Exterminate" _

The Doctor removed the ear piece and stared silently into nothing"it killed her" The Doctor said.

"I'm sorry" Van Statten said.

"I said I'd protect her, she was only here because of me, and you're sorry?" The Doctor demanded. "I could have killed that Dalek in it's cell but you stopped me"

"It was the price of my collection"

"The price of your COLLECTION?!" The Doctor shouted angrily "Was it worth it, worth all of those men's deaths? Worth Victoria?...let me tell you something Van Statten, man kind goes into space to explore, to be apart of something greater"

"Exactly, I wanted to touch the stars!"

"You just wanted to drag the star down and stick them underground, beneath tons of sand and dirt, and label them. You're about as far from the stars as you can get!" The Doctor snapped angrily. He didn't calm down but his voice was calmer. "And you took her down with you, she was eighteen years old" he trailed off, a blank expression on his face.

**_Victoria's POV _**

I heard the sound and opened my eyes when nothing happened. I looked around at it and I glared.

"Well what are you waiting for? Kill me" I said it said nothing and stayed silent. "Why?"

This time it responded. "I am armed. I will kill. It is my purpose."

"They're dead...you killed them all...they're dead because of you!" I snapped.

"They are dead because of us."

It was right, all these deaths was my fault. I stayed silent and stared it out.

"I don't feel...your fear"

"I ain't afraid of you...you're a piece of scrap metal" I snapped. "What do you fear?"

"Daleks do not fear. Must not fear." The Dalek shot at either side of the walls "You gave me life. What else have you given me? I am contaminated."

I stayed silent and looked at it before it told me to move, and I slowly moved in front of it.

"Open the bulkhead, or Victoria Tyler dies" It said and I looked around.

"What are you talking too?" I asked looking at it.

"You're alive!" A voice said and I looked up, the screen, duh.

I smiled slightly "Got nine lives"

"I thought you were dead." He said, his tone was hard but there was an edge to it and I smiled.

"Oh don't be all moody about it" I said.

"Open the bulkhead!" The Dalek commanded.

"Don't you dare" I said "Don't open it"

The Doctor didn't say anything and the Dalek spoke again. "What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?"

What...I looked at the Dalek, and looked back at the screen... but he couldn't...no...what?

"I killed her once. I can't do it again." He said.

The bulkhead opened up, so I knew he'd done it.

"You don't have go through with this...you don't have too" I said. "Please don't kill him"

"But why not? Why are you alive? My function is to kill. What am I? What am I?"

I stayed silent and didn't know what to say, I looked down and chewed my lip before we finally made our way up to our destination and the doors opened up, revealing people.

"Don't move, Don't do anything. It's questioning itself." I said.

The Dalek started to move towards Van Statten. "Van Statten, you tortured me. Why?"

"I wanted to help you, I just, I don't know. I was trying to help. I thought if we could get through to you, if we could mend you. I wanted you better. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I swear, I just wanted you to talk!"

"Then hear me talk now. Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

"Wait! Don't kill him! What do _you_ want?"

"I want freedom."

"Then you'll get that freedom" I said.

* * *

I stood by the Dalek's side as it blew a hole into the roof of the first level of the building, sunlight burned through and I looked at the Dalek.

"You're out" I said.

"How does it feel?" The Dalek asked.

"See it for yourself then" I said.

It listened to me and it moved into the ray of the light as it opened up, revealing a mutated alien brain thing inside it, I stared at it, and a voice caught my attention.

"Get out of the way."

I looked and saw the Doctor, holding onto this large gun, I didn't move.

"Victoria, move out of the way!"

I stayed where I was.

"I won't let you do this, Doctor. I can't"

"That thing killed hundreds of people." he told me.

"Yeah...yeah it did...but who's pointing the gun at me right now?" I asked.

He still pointed it at me, a hard look on his face "I've got to do this. I've got to end it. The Daleks destroyed my home, my people. I've got nothing left."

I felt a little hurt "Might not be much but you got me" I said shaking my head "I told you I wasn't going anywhere...but look at it" I said.

The Doctor did just like that and a confused look crossed his face. "What's it doing?" he asked.

"All it wanted was the sunlight" I said.

He shook his head, not believing me "But it can't."

"It couldn't kill Van Statten, it's couldn't kill me. It's...it's changing...but what about you, Doctor? What are you turning into? I've never seen you hold a gun before...this isn't you...you're not a killer...you can't be a killer"

He lowered the gun and was dumbstruck for a minute "I couldn't…I wasn't…Oh Victoria…they're all dead."

"Why do we survive?" The Dalek questioned.

"I don't know." The Doctor said.

"I am the last of the Daleks."

"You're not even that. Victoria did more then regenerate you. You've absorbed her DNA. You're mutating?"

"Into what?" It asked.

"Something new, I'm sorry."

"Shouldn't that be better?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Not for a Dalek."

"I can feel so many ideas. So much darkness. Victoria, give me orders. Order me to die."

"I can't" I said shaking my head.

"This isn't life, This is sickness. I shall not be like you, order my destruction! Obey! Obey! Obey!"

"Okay...alright fine…do it, kill yourself," I ordered it softly.

"Are you frightened, Victoria Tyler?"

I stayed silent and I frowned "Yeah...I am"

"So am I. Exterminate."

The eye shut and I stumbled back slightly as it began to close over, and I turned running over to the Doctor, it elevated up into the air and the golden balls that surrounded it looked like they were electrocuting it and it exploded into nothing.

* * *

"A little piece of home, better than nothing" The Doctor said touching the Tardis.

"So that's...it then? the end of the time war?" I asked.

"I'm the only one left. I win, How about that?"

"The dalek survived though...maybe your people did too.." I said.

"I'd know. In here." He said touching his temple "Feels like there's no one."

"Well for the thousandth time...I'm not going anywhere" I said.

"Yeah," The Doctor agreed, staring at me.

I stared right back, my heart fluttering.

"We'd better get out," Adam said appearing behind us. "Van Statten's disappeared. They closing down the base. Goddard says they're going to fill it full of cement, like it never existed."

"Took their time with that one" I said.

"I'll have to go back home."

"Better hurry up then," The Doctor said with a smile. "Night flight to Heathrow leaves at fifteen hundred hours."

"Adam was telling me...it's like his dream...he wants to see the stars"

"Tell him to go and stand outside then." The Doctor said and I tried not to laugh.

"He's all own, Doctor." I said and then smiled "Well, he did help us Doctor,"

"He left you down there" The Doctor said.

"Well so did you," I stared.

Adam was confused. "What are you talking about? We've got to leave."

The Doctor sighed "Fine, he can come. But it's on your head"

"What are you doing? She said cement. She wasn't joking. We're going to get sealed in." Adam said.

I laughed and followed the Doctor into the Tardis.

"Doctor? What're you doing standing inside a box?" Adam asked.

I looked out at him "Well if you don't hurry up...you'll get cemented in" I said.

He was confused, but he came in anyway and with that, we were off again.


	7. Help!

Hey guys!

Dont worry im im not deleting this story or anything I know I have a tendency to do that but I was wondering for all you whovians outthere if you would mind giving me a hand with this story.

I got got a review (Thanks Little Sparks btw) and I really don't want Victoria to be like Rose so is there any chance anyone would want to help me at all?

Ill l'll love you forever and ever


	8. The Long Game

**The Long Game**

The Tardis stopped and I looked to the Doctor who motioned for me to follow him out. "You stay there" He said and I followed him out, giving Adam a smile. I closed the door and looked up at the Doctor.

"So, it's 200,000, it's a spaceship…no, wait a minute, space station," he said and I nodded slowly. "And, uh…go and try that gate over there," The Doctor said, "Off you go!" He said and leaned on the Tardis.

"So, we're really in 200, 000?" I asked and he nodded at me. I grinned at him and he grinned back.

"Adam? Come on out" I said to him. He came out and his mouth fell open and I smirked, a huge grin plastered on my face.

"Oh my God," he said.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it...maybe...but probably not"

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Can I tell him?" I grinned.

"Go on then," The Doctor said with a slight grin.

"Judging by the architecture, I'd say we're around the year 200, 000. And if you listen to the engines. We're on some sort of space station… God...they could turn the heat down in this place" I said. I leaned in to the Doctor "I have to show how smart I am more often" I grinned.

"You're head...is just getting as big as the slitheen's belly" the Doctor said and I punched him in the arm.

"Listen to it" I scoffed. "Head's as big as a huge rock"

He only rolled his eyes at me, with a smile on his face but as we made it over to the gate and I grinned.

"So what exactly is this place, Doctor?" Adam asked.

"The fourth great and bountiful human empire. And there it is. Planet Earth at its height. Covered with mega-cities, five moons – population 96 billion. The hub of a galactic domain, stretching across a million planets, a million species – with man-kind right in the middle."

"That's why you needed to explain" I said shaking my head.

Suddenly there was a thump and I stared ahead of me, a frown on my face.

"He fainted" I said, a smile slowly forming on my face. "Thank god he's not my boyfriend" I said and glanced at the Doctor, who grinned ahead of him.

* * *

"Come on Adam, open your mind," The Doctor said to Adam, as we walked "You're gonna like this fantastic period of history. The human race at its most intelligent – culture, art, politics. This era has fine food, good manners" He was then off, by the hundreds of people appearing out of nowhere.

"Move of the way!" someone shouted, everyone barging past us.

"Oh...very good manners...where everyone is so polite and nobody is rude" I said rolling my eyes.

After looking at all the fast food places, I sent the Doctor a look "Fine food?"

"My watch must be wrong" The Doctor said. "No, it's fine…weird."

"Well...looks to me that your history, isn't actually that good" I said giving him a smile and he looked down at me.

"My history is perfect" The Doctor said looking around.

"Clearly" I said looking around. "You don't like when you're wrong do you?" I asked with a grin.

He threw me a look and went to respond but was cut off by Adam "They're all humans, what about the millions of planets? The millions of species? Where are they?"

"Good question" The Doctor said and he must have realized something. "Actually, that IS a good question, Adam me old mate, you must be starving"

"No I'm just a little time sick" Adam said and I sighed slightly chewing my bottom lip.

"Nah, you just need a bit of grub" The Doctor said putting his arm around "Oi, mate how much is a cronk burger?"

"Cronk burger?" I asked myself shaking my head sounds disgusting.

"The credits twenty, sweetheart now join the queue" The chef said and I rolled my eyes as the Doctor spoke again.

"Money, we need money" The Doctor said and Adam and I followed after him. "Have to use a check point, there you go pocket-money. Don't spend it all on sweets" He said handing Adam a long silver thing. I looked up at him as he turned and went to walk off.

"How does it work?" Adam asked.

"Go and find out, stop nagging me. The thing is Adam, time travels like visiting Paris. You can't just read the guide book, you've got to throw yourself in. Eat the food, use the wrong verbs, get charged double, and end up kissing strangers" The Doctor said before tilting his head "or is that just me?"

I laughed "Just you"

He smiled at me before speaking to Adam "So stop asking the questions, go on, do it" He said and shooed him off. I stopped Adam first before he could go anywhere.

"Will you be alright on your own?" He asked and he nodded.

"Course I will" He said with a smile and with that Adam turned and walked off and I followed the Doctor.

"Aren't you going to help him look around?" The Doctor asked.

I glanced up at him "No...he can't go to far...it's a space station" I said with a grin, he smiled back at me and then began walking off. "Wait" I called following after him. "You've got that look"

"What look?" He asked.

"Well...there's this look that appears on your face when you're after something...or when you want to find something out" I said with a smile.

"That look" He mused to himself. "Come on...let's figure this out"

"Just like always" I said and we walked off, after he grabbed my hand. I spotted two girls "Why don't we ask them?"

He grinned and we walked over to them "Erm..this is going to sound daft but you can tell me where we are?" The Doctor asked.

The taller woman with the dark skin spoke first "Floor 139...could they write it any bigger?"

"Yeah...but floor of...what?" I asked.

"Must have been one hell of a party" The woman said.

"Yeah" I nodded with a smile.

"Oh, you're on satellite five" The smaller woman said.

"What's satellite five?" The Doctor asked.

"Come on how could you get on board without knowing where you are?"

"Well...he thought it would be fun to go somewhere travelling and this is where we ended up" I said looking at him and he only smiled at me in return.

"Hand on...wait a minute...are you a test?" The smaller asked "Some sort of management test kind of thing?"

"Do we look" I began but the Doctor cut me off.

"You've got us, well done" The Doctor said and pulled out his psychic paper and showed it to them. "You're too clever for us"

"We were warned about this in basic training all workers have to be versed in company promotion"

"Both of you? Why do they need two?" The taller woman asked.

"Need a quick job done, not for it to take hours" I said

"Right, fire away ask your questions, if it gets me to floor 500 I'll do anything"

"Why what happens on floor five hundred?" The Doctor asked.

"The walls are made of gold" She said as if it were clearly obvious.

"Made of gold?" I scoffed.

"Yes made of gold, but you should already know that, Mr and Mrs Management..so this is what we do" She said and began walking off, as we followed her before we stopped in front of screens. "Latest news, Sand storms on the New Venus archipelago. Two hundred, dead. Glasgow water riots into their in their third day...spacelane 37 now closed by sunspot activity and over on the Bad Wolf channel, the face of Boa just announced he's pregnant"

"I get it. You broadcast the news" The Doctor said.

"We are the news" She said and the smaller woman smiled at the Doctor. "We're the journalists, we write it, package it and sell it. 600 channels all coming out of satellite five, broadcasting everywhere. Nothing happens in the whole human empire without it going through us"

"We can show you it all" The smaller said and I looked at the Doctor, with a smile.

"Go get Adam" He said and I nodded.

I walked around for just a few seconds before I spotted him "Oi" I shouted and he turned in my direction. "You coming or what?"

He ran over to me and I showed him the way back to where the Doctor and the two women were, we followed them into a room, and we stood behind the railings. I looked around, why was there a chair in the middle of the room and these people sitting around it? What was this, some sort of cult?

"Now everyone, behave. We have management inspection" She said and looked around at us "How do you want it? By the book?"

"Oh right from scratch thanks" The Doctor said "Victoria?"

"Sounds about right" I said with a grin as she turned away, he looked down at me and I grinned up at him as he smiled.

"Ok, so ladies, gentlemen, multi-sex, undecided or robot, My name is Cathica Santini Kandainy" She said "That's Cathica with a C" She said looking around at us, I gave a nod. "In case you want to write to floor 500 praising me, and please...do"

"Up herself much?" I whispered to the Doctor who only silently chuckled to himself in response.

"Now please, feel free to ask any questions. The process of news gathering must be open, honest and non biased. That's company policy" She said to us with a smile.

"And it's...the law" The smaller girl said.

"Yes, thank you Suki" Cathica said with a slight sounding of annoyance to her tone. "Okay keep it calm...don't show off for the guests...here we go" She said and she lay back on the chair "And...engage safety"

Everyone put their hands out, while Cathica snapped her fingers and in the center of her forehead it began opening up almost like a door and I nearly choked.

"Oh...my god" I said "That's disgusting"

"And 3...2..and spike" Cathica said and a blue light spiked down into Cathica's brain.

"Compressed information, streaming into her" The Doctor said "Reports from every city, every country, every planet, and they all get packaged inside her head. She becomes part of the software, her brain IS the computer"

"So...does that mean she's like...some sort of super genius?" I asked the Doctor and he shook his head.

"Nah, she wouldn't remember anything" The Doctor said "There's too much, her head would explode"

"Shame" I scoffed and the Doctor threw me an amused look.

"The brain's processor, as soon as it closes, she forgets" The Doctor said.

"WHat about the people around the edges?" Adam asked.

"They've all got tiny, little chips in their heads, connecting them to her, and they transmit 600 channels. Every single fact in the empire beams out of this place" The Doctor said. I leaned on the railings, chewing my lip. The Doctor had finished circling the room and came back to stand by us.

"Now that's what I call power" He said.

I noticed Adam had gone a funny colour "Hey...you alright?" I asked him.

"I can see her brain" He said pointing slightly.

I laughed lightly "Yeah...if you wanna go..you can..you don't have to watch this" I said.

"I'll stay..this technology..it's amazing" He said.

"This technology's wrong" The Doctor said.

"Wait...so this mean's there's trouble then?" I asked.

"Oh yeah" He grinned at me and I grinned back.

Suddenly Suki gasped and pulled back away from it and everything turned off, Cathica blinked and sat up "Oh come off it Suki, I wasn't even halfway, what was that for?"

"Sorry" She said "Must have been a glitch"

Cathica stood up and moved away from the chair when a loud-speaker began. "Promotion"

"That is it. Come on. God, make it say my name. Come on say my name"

"There's something wrong with this woman" I said shaking my head.

"Say my name, say my name" Cathica repeated.

"Promotion for...Suki Macrae Cantrell" The voice said and I almost laughed, but I put a hand over my mouth to stop myself.

"I don't believe it..." Suki gasped as she stood up "Floor 500"

"Floor 500?" Adam asked.

"Walls are...made of gold apparently" I said.

"How the hell did you manage that? I'm above you" Cathica said with a huffy tone.

"I don't know, I just applied on the off-chance and they've said yes" Suki said with a grin.

"Well done, you" I said and she beamed at me as Cathica sulked to herself.

"That's not fair, I've been applying to floor 500 for three years!" Cathica huffed.

"Will you stop moaning?" I grumbled at her and she only glared at me. "Plus...if you were good enough...you'd be up there" This only made her glare at me more and I tried my best not to smile. But I failed.

* * *

"Cathica, I'm gonna miss you" Suki said to her and she turned to the Doctor "Thank you"

"I didn't do anything" The Doctor said.

"You're my lucky charm" She said with a happy smile.

"All right, I'll hug anyone" The Doctor said.

"Where's my cuddle?" I asked and he just threw me a look and I rolled my eyes and I looked at Cathica.

"You could at least pretend to, be a little happy for her" I said but she blanked me. I looked to Adam, and smiled. "You alright?"

"Yeah" He sighed.

"Here" I said pulling the Tardis key out of my pocket "Be careful...don't wonder too far.."

"Thanks" he said.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked him.

He shook his head "No, I'll let you enjoy it...you wanna be with him anyway" He said and I smiled.

"Be careful" I said and he gave me a nod before he took off.

"Oh m,y god, I got to go!" I heard the voice saying and I turned as Suki picked up her bag and ran into the lift. "I'm sorry...say goodbye to Steve for me, by!"

We waved and I shook my head looking at Cathica, "Good Riddance"

"You're talking like you're never going to see her again" The Doctor said "She's only going upstairs"

"We won't" Cathica replied with a shrug

"Why, what do they do, murder them?" I asked raising my eyebrows and she scowled at me.

"No...once you go to floor 500 you don't come back" Cathica said.

"So what exactly...I mean why have you never been up there?" I asked. "Why don't you just...go"

"You need a key for the lift, and you only get a key with promotion no one gets to Floor 500 except for the chosen few" She said as we followed her "Look, they only give us twenty minutes, can you give it a rest?"

"That wouldn't be much fun" I said.

"You've never gone to another floor?" The Doctor asked her. "Now even one floor down?"

"I went to Floor 16 when I first arrived, that's medical, that's when I got my head done, and then I came straight here, you work, eat and sleep on the floor"

"So..no boredom problems then?" I asked.

"You're not management are you?" she asked.

"At last! She's clever" The Doctor said with a grin.

"Was beginning to think we actually were management with the time it took her" I said.

"Yeah well whatever it is, don't involve me. I don't anything" Cathica said.

"Have you ever even asked...you...?" I asked.

"Well why would I?" She asked.

"You're a journalist, Why's all the crew human?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah...why no aliens?" I asked.

"I don't know, no real reason, they're not banned or anything" Cathica said.

"Then where are they?"

"I suppose immigration tightened up" She said "It's had to what with all the threats"

"Threats?" I asked.

"I don't know...all of them. Usual stuff. And the price of space wrap doubled so that kept visitors away, oh and the government on Traffic fives collapsed, so that lot stopped, coming you see...just...lots of little reasons, that's all"

"Adding up to one great big fact and you didn't even notice"

"Doctor, I think if there was any kind of conspiracy. Satellite five would have seen it. We see everything"

"I can see better and this society's the wrong shape, even the technology"

"It's cutting edge" Cathica said.

"It's backwards! There's a great big door in your head! You should have chucked this out years ago" The Doctor said.

"well...Doctor what do you think's happening?" I asked.

"It's not just this whole space station it's the, whole attitude, it's the way people think. The great and bountiful human empire's stunted. Something's holding it back"

"How would you know?" Cathica asked, demanding.

"Trust him" I said with a nod as I folded my arms. "He knows these things"

"Humanity's been set back about 90 years when did satellite five start broadcasting?" She asked.

"91 years ago" She trailed off.

* * *

"We're so going to get in trouble" Cathica said anxiously behind us. "You're not allowed to use the main frame you're gonna get told off"

"Victoria, tell her to button it" The Doctor said.

"Shut it, Cathica" I said pointing at her, and she glared at me.

"You can't just vandalize the place, someone's gonna notice"

"Oh will you shut up?" I asked as the Doctor opened the door.

"This has nothing to do with me, I'm going back to work"

"Yeah...ta-ra" I said rolling my eyes.

"I can't just leave you can I?" She asked.

"No we want you to just stand there and look pretty" I snapped. "Oh my god...what is with the heat in this place?" I unbuttoned the shirt and The Doctor stared at me. "What? It's too hot!"

He shook his head and looked away, but I could see the slight smile on his lips.

"No..but why is it so hot?" I asked.

"I don't know, we keep asking, something to do with the turbines" Cathica said.

"Something's up with the turbines" The Doctor mocked.

"Well I don't know!" Cathica huffed.

"Exactly! I give up with you, Cathica! Now Cathica...look at Victoria" I gave her wave and she scowled "Victoria is asking the right kind of questions"

"And I don't even try" I said with a shrug and the Doctor grinned.

"Why is it so hot?" The Doctor asked looking around.

"One minute you're worried about the Empire and the next its central heating" Cathica complained.

"And you just keep on whining...you know who whines?" I asked and she looked at me "Babies..."

"Well, never underestimate plumbing. Plumbing is very important" The Doctor said snapping a bunch of wires.

"Nice one, Doctor" I said and he threw me this look, as if to say he were sorry but not sorry at the same time.

"Here we go, satellite five, pipes and plumbing look at the layout"

"This is ridiculous, you've got access to the computer's core. You can look at the archives, the news, the stock exchange, and you're looking at pipes?" Cathica asked.

"But there's something wrong" He said.

"I suppose"

"What is it that's wrong?" I asked.

"The ventilation system. Cooling ducts, ice filters, all working flat out...channeling massive amounts of heat down"

"SO...there's something up there sending this ridiculous heat down here? What is it?" I asked.

"Something up there is channeling a lot of heart"

"Well...how about we gate crash the party?" I asked with a grin and he grinned back at me. "How does that sound?"

"Absolutely fantastic"

"I knew you'd say that"

"But you can't, you need a key" Cathica said.

"Keys are just codes, and I've the codes right here, here we go...override 215.9" The Doctor said.

"What..."

"Someone up there likes him" I said looking at the camera.

* * *

"You coming with us?" I asked Cathica.

"No way!"

"Bye" The Doctor said giving her a cheerful wave.

"Well don't mention my name, when you get in trouble just don't involve me" She said and walked off.

"That's her gone, Adam's given up, looks like it's just me and you" The Doctor said.

"Just the way I like it" I said with a grin.

He grinned back at me, taking my hand as the lift doors closed over, and finally we made it to floor five hundred. When we walked out, I shivered.

"The walls are not made of gold, you should go back downstairs" The Doctor said.

"Bite me" I said shaking my head.

As we entered the room, we seen a man with white hair. "I started without you" He said and he turned to look at us. "This is fascinating, satellite five contains every piece of information within the fourth great and bountiful human empire. Birth certificates, shopping habits, bank statements, but you two...you don't exist"We stared at him and he laughed "Not a trace, no birth...no job...not eve the slightest. How can you walk through the world and not leave a single footprint?"

"Cause...we float" I said with a nod but then I noticed Suki "Oh my god" I said and I ran over to her "Suki...Suki can you hear me?" I turned and looked around a the guy "What the hell did you do to her?"

"I think she's dead"

"That's not possible...she can't be dead.." I said.

"They've all got chips in their head, and the chips keep going. Like little puppets"

"ooh, you're full of information but it's only fair I get information back, because apparently you're no one" the guy laughed "It's so rare not to know something. Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter, cause we're off, nice to meet you" The Doctor said and then looked at me "Come on"

Before we got to go anywhere, the Doctor was grabbed by the drones and I screamed out when I was grabbed by Suki, her fingers were freezing.

"Tell me who you are!" The man shouted.

"Since the information is keeping us alive, I'm hardly gonna say, am I?"

"Well perhaps my editor and chief can convince you otherwise"

"Who?" I asked.

"It may interest you to know that this is not the fourth great and bountiful empire, in fact it's not that at all, it's merely a place where humans happen to live"

There was a loud snarling and I jamp in surprise, what the hell?

"Yeah sorry it's a place where humans are allowed to lice, by kind permission of my client" He said and he snapped his fingers and pointed upwards, and I looked up too seeing this huge slumbering alien thing, snapping it's giant sharp teeth at us.

"What...is that thing?" I asked.

"You mean, that things in charge of satellite five?" The Doctor asked.

"That "thing", as you put it, is in charge of the human race" The Editor said.

"Oh well that's great...a big huge ugly alien is in charge of the human race...ain't that just perfect?" I asked.

"For hundreds of years, mankind has been shaped and guided, his knowledge and ambition strictly controlled by it's broadcast news. Edited by my superior, your master, and humanities guiding light, the mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe" The editor grinned "I call him Max"

The Doctor only smiled sarcastically at him and I looked up at the alien, making a face. "Disgusting" I muttered looking away from it.

* * *

"If we create a climate of fear...then it's easy to keep the borders closed" The Editor said, moving in front of us "It's just a matter of emphasis. The right words in the right broadcast repeated often enough to destabilize an economy...invest an enemy...change a vote"

"So...all those innocent people...they're basically...like slaves?" I asked.

"Well now, there's an interesting point. Is a slave if he doesn't know he's enslaved"

"Arsehole" I said.

"Yes" The Doctor said.

"Oh" He said, sounding disappointed "I was hoping for a philosophical debate, is that all I'm going to get? "Yes?"

"Yes" The Doctor said again.

"You're no fun" The Editor laughed.

"Let me out of these manacles, you'll find out how much fun I am" The Doctor said.

"Oh, he's tough, isn't he?"

"He'd kick your arse around the room" I said and the Editor stared at me.

"But come on. Isn't it a great system? You've got to admire it, just a little bit" The Editor said.

"You'd think that...but no" I said shaking my head. "Someone will, if they've not already, notice"

"From time to time, someone, yes. But the system allows me to see inside their brain...I can see the smallest doubt, and crush it" The Editor said "And then they just carry on, living their life. Strutting about downstairs and all over the surface of Earth like they're SO individual. When of course they're not. They're just cattle. In that respect, the jagrafess hasn't changed a thing"

"You're a human...you're not like that thing" I said.

"Yeah well simply being human doesn't pay very well" He said.

"Why is it always about money? I'm sick of people always wanting money, god sake" I said shaking my head, angrily. "You don't care that people are being controlled by that thing you call a boss...and yet here you are...being an arsehole wanting money"

"Fiesty" He said as he walked back over to us and he went to touch my face.

"Leave her alone" The Doctor said, glaring heatedly at the Editor.

The Editor smiled at him, eyes staring right through him so I spoke up again.

"There is no possible way...that you, ya little sleezbag have done this all on your own" I said.

"No! I represent a consortium of banks. Money prefers a long term investment. Also the Jagrafess needed a little hand to um...install himself" He said.

"No wonder, creature that size" The Doctor said "What's his life span?"

"Three thousand years"

"Oh" I said and looked at the Doctor's.

"That's one hell of a metabolism, generating all that heat. That's why satellite five's so hot. You pump it our of the creature, channel it downstairs, Jagrafess stays alive, Satellite five's one great big life support system" The Doctor said.

"But that's why you're so dangerous. Knowledge is power, but you remain unknown" The Editor said. He gave a laugh and then clicked his fingers, and the manacles sent through electrical shocks through my body and I clenched my jaw and my eyes shut. "Who are you?"

A small whimper left my mouth, and then the shocks stopped. "Leave her alone, I'm the Doctor and she's Victoria Tyler, we're nothing, we're just wandering" The Doctor said.

"Tell me who you are!" The Editor snapped.

"I just said" The Doctor snapped back.

"Yeah but who do you work for? Who sent you? Who knows about us? Who exactly-" The Editor stopped and then looked back at the Doctor "Time Lord"

"What?" The Doctor asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Oh, yes! The Last of the time lords in his travelling machine, oh and this little human girl from the year...2005, Victoria Tyler" He said, my name sounded wrong coming from his mouth and his cold hand touched my face, and I attempted to move back but couldn't go anywhere. The Doctor let out a low growl.

"You don't know what you're talking about"

"Time Travel" The Editor said with a smirk.

"Someone's telling you lies" The Doctor said.

"Young master Adam Mitchell?" The Editor said and a screen came down, showing us Adam, who looked like he was in pain. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring him. Last time I'm nice to someone.

"Maybe wasn't such a good idea...to bring him" I said to the Doctor who only gave me this look. "Sorry"

"What the hell's he done?" The Doctor asked. "What the hell's he gone and done? They're reading his mind...he's telling them everything!"

"ANd through him, I know everything about you. Every piece of information in his head is now mine, and you have infinite knowledge Doctor. The Human empire is tiny compared to what you've seen in your T-A-R-D-I-S..Tardis" The Editor said.

"You'll never get your hands on it, I'll die first!" The Doctor growled.

"Die all you like. I don't need you. I've got the key"

I flinched at this because, I knew now that this whole mess was completely my fault. The Doctor glared at me. "How'd he get the key?!"

"I didn't think he'd go and do something like that...I thought he might freak out and go back to the Tardis" I said giving a slight shrug.

"Today we were headlines, we can re-write history, we could prevent mankind from ever developing" The Editor said.

"And no one's gonna stop you. Because you bred a human race that doesn't ask questions, stupid little slaves, believing every lie. They're just trot right into the slaughter house if they're told it's made of gold!"

What was he doing? Why was he emphasizing words? Suddenly the alarm went off and I looked around.

"What's happening?" The Editor asked going over to the large computers. "Someone's disengaged the safety" He said and he looked to where Adam was and then there was Cathica a blue light forming into her brain. "Who's that?!"

I smiled "Cathica"

"And she's thinking, she using what she knows! Everything I told her about satellite five, the pipes, the filters, she's revising it, look at that..." The Doctor said. "They're melting"

"It's...too hot" I said shaking my head.

"I said terminate!" The Editor huffed.

The screens suddenly exploded and sparks flew out, and all the drones fell to the floor. Dead. I bit my bottom lip as the manacles came loose.

"She's venting the heat up here. The Jagrafess needs to stay cool and now it's sitting on top of a volcano" The Doctor laughed.

The Jagrafess roared in response and the Editor squirmed slightly. "Yes! uh...i'm trying sir...but I don't know how she did it, it's impossible. A member of the staff with an idea-"

The Editor pulled Suki off her chair and she fell to the floor, as he began trying to fix the computer himself. I took off the manacles and moved over the the Doctor rummaging around in his pockets trying to find the sonic screwdriver. The Jagrafess roared behind me and I ignored it when I finally got my hands on the doctor's sonic screwdriver.

"Oh...I don't know how to use it" I said looking up at him.

"Flick the switch" He told me.

When I did what I was told, it began buzzing and I grinned but an explosion made me jump in surprise, as I attempted to get the Doctor free.

"Oi, mate wanna bank on a certainty? Massive heat in a massive body!" The Doctor told the Editor. I grinned and finally got him free as big clumps of the Jagrafess began falling to the ground. "See you in the headlines" The Doctor said and grabbed my hand and we ran for it, out of floor 500. We got out of floor five hundred and managed to get to where Cathica was and the Doctor clicked his fingers, the hold in her head closing over as she looked up at us we smiled back at her.

* * *

People were limping around, after all the commotion and I turned to look at Adam as he stayed near the Tardis and I shook my head and looked back to the Doctor.

"We're going to go, I hate tidying up. Too many questions. You'll manage" The Doctor said.

"You'll have to stay and explain it. No one else is going to believe me" She said with a huff.

"They'll believe a lot more now" I said.

"The human rave should accelerate, all back to normal" The Doctor agreed.

"What about your friend?" She asked.

"He isn't my friend" The Doctor said darkly as he got up.

"Doctor it's my fault-" I began but he ignored me and moved past and headed straight for Adam, I rushed behined him.

"I'm all right now. Much better, I've got the key" Adam said showing it to him. "Well it's...I know" He said "It all worked out for the best didn't it?" Adam asked as the Doctor grabbed the back of his neck "You know it's not actually my fault, because You were in charge" Adam continued, The Doctor ignored him and pushed him into the Tardis, I followed and then we were in a house. "It's my home, oh my god I'm home" Adam said and the Doctor glared at him heatedly. "Blimey...I thought you were going to chuck me out of the airlock"

"I'd loved to have seen that" I said and both of them threw me a look and I put my head down.

"Is there anything else you wanna tell me?" The Doctor asked looking back at Adam.

"No..um, what do you mean?"

The Doctor sighed and moved past him picking up the phone "The Archive of satellite five. One second of that message would've changed the world" he said and he pointed the sonic screwdriver at it and it exploded. "That's it then, see ya"

"How do you mean, "See ya?"

"As in goodbye" The Doctor said as if he were talking to a five year old.

"But...what about me? You can't just go, I've got my head...I've got a chip type two my head opens"

"What like this?" The Doctor asked and clicked his fingers, Adam's head opened. I made a face.

"Don't" Adam snapped, clicking his fingers again and it closed it.

"Don't do what?" The Doctor asked doing it again.

"Stop it"

"Doctor" I said and he looked around at me and rolled his eyes. I wanted a turn.

"Thank you"

"Don't thank me" I said and I clicked my fingers.

"Oi!" He huffed.

"Your own fault" I said raising an eyebrow at him. I snapped my fingers again and it closed over, before I done it again and it opened.

"Will you stop it?!"

"Sorry...there was me thinking you wanted it open again" I said innocently.

"The whole of history could have changed because of you" The Doctor said and I turned to look at him.

"I just wanted to help" Adam said.

"You were helping yourself" The Doctor said.

"And I'm sorry, I said I'm sorry and I am, I really am, but you can't just leave me like this"

"Yes I can, cause, if you show your head to anyone they'll dissect you in seconds, you'll have to live a quiet life. Keep out of trouble, be average. Unseen. Good luck" The Doctor said and he opened the Tardis door.

"But I wanna come with you" Adam said.

"I only take the best. I've got Victoria" He said and I smiled.

"Always" I said with a grin and the Doctor went into the Tardis and I went to follow. "Oh Adam...don't do that?" I said and clicked my fingers and his head opened again.

"Victoria..." he sighed and I only stared at him with a smile.

"Have fun" I said and clicked my fingers once more, closing over the hole in his head as I closed the doors over the Tardis took off.


	9. Father's day

**Father's Day **

The Tardis stopped, and I rushed out after calling to the Doctor that I'd only be five minutes. He'd agreed to let me bring Rose on one of our trips so she could see what it was like, I had no idea where we were gonna go, but I didn't care...just as long as Rose came with us. I rushed into the flat and up the stairs, and finally got into the flat.

"Hello!" I called out, both Rose and Mum popped their heads around the corner.

"Oh, sweetheart!" Mum said engulfing me in a hug, I grinned as I hugged her back.

"Hi mum" I said and pulled back to see Rose. "You wanna come with us?"

She stared at me with wide eyes "Come with you?" She asked and mum sighed slightly.

"Yeah...come with us..just this once" I said with a smile.

"Mum.." She said looking at her and Mum only sighed.

"As long as you're both gonna be safe" She said and I nodded.

"We will be" I told her.

"Alright then"

I grinned as Rose went to get dressed "I'll bring her back mum"

"I want you both to come back" She said folding her arms.

"Mum...I can't" I said shaking my head.

"I know, I know. It's a whole world out there to see" She said and she hugged me.

"I love you mum"

"I love you too" She said and Rose came back out of her room after a few minutes.

"We all set?" She asked with a huge grin.

I nodded "Bye mum"

"See ya, be safe" She called as we left.

* * *

The Doctor had asked Rose, since she'd only agreed to this once. I tried to squeeze it and say that she could come all the time but she'd shook her head and said that she only wanted to come this once, because she knew where she wanted to go. She'd asked if she could go back and see Dad, and I'd almost choked and I was now sitting in a huff, because...I had no idea she'd ask something like this.

"What's brought all this on anyway?" I asked her.

"I just...I duno" She said shaking her head. "But if we can't, if it goes against all the laws of times or something, then we'll leave it alone"

"No, I can do anything" The Doctor smiled but he looked at me "What about you?"

"You asked Rose what she wanted to do, this is what she wants to do. I don't care" I said folding my arms over.

"You don't want to see him?" Rose asked and I huffed.

"That's got nothing to do with it" I said "I didn't even know him, Mum found out she was pregnant with me right before he died, he's not even gonna know who I am"

"I didn't know him, either, but that's not why I want to go back...I want their to be someone, who's with him while he died...because nobody was"

I looked away from them keeping my arms folded, don't get me wrong. Going back to see my dad...or be with him, while he died wasn't such a bad idea but at the same time I had a bad feeling about this.

"Your wish is my command, but be careful what you wish for" The Doctor said and he started up the engines of the Tardis and before I knew it. We were sitting in the back of the regitry office, watching them get married. We were sitting in the back, where nobody would see us.

"I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you Jacqueline, Angela Suzette Prentiss..." The Registrar said.

"I Peter Alan Tyler take you Jacqueline Suzanne...Suzette...Anita..." Our dad went off and I almost laughed.

Mum's eyes narrowed at our dad and I glanced at Rose who had a hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh, our dad looked to the Registrar for help and I let out a low giggle.

"Oh just carry on" She said, there was no way mum would let that go, she'd smack him for that later. "It's good enough for Lady Di"

"I thought he'd be taller" Rose said to us and I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up" I laughed.

"To be my lawful wedded wife, to love and behold, 'til death do us part.."

* * *

Rose had explained everything else, saying why she wanted to be there. Because he was alone, even though she'd already explained it all.

"I just wanna be that someone" Rose said as she stared at the Doctor "So he doesn't die alone"

The Doctor looked over at me, as if he were asking for me to agree and I just shrugged and looked away, staring at the console of the Tardis. I heard him sigh and then he spoke. "November 7th?" He asked.

"1987" Rose agreed.

And then the engines started again and Rose sat next to me, with a small frown on her face.

"What if I can't do this?" She whispered to me.

"You'll be fine" I said to her, not looking at her.

Eventually, the only noise was the engines, stopped and the Doctor looked over at us. "Ready?"

We stepped out "That's so weird" She said "The day our father died"

I didn't say anything in response just stared ahead of me "Are you sure about this?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah" Rose nodded and I just gave him a glance as we moved over to the road.

"This is it" Rose said and she took my hand, I didn't pull away, just continued to hold it because I knew this was hard for her. It was hard for me too, but I duno, I'd always thought that things like this happened for a reason and our dad just wasn't meant to be in our lives. "He's been buying a wedding present...a vase, Mum always said "that stupid vase" Rose said with a short laugh as her eyes watered. I remembered that. "He got out of the car, and crossed the street" she said as our dad's car stopped. Her hand began shaking "Oh god this is it"

We watched, as our dad picked out the vase from the passenger side, and I don't know what happened next but I grabbed the Doctor's hand. Our dad got out of the car, unaware about the other driver and then it happened, the car was going straight towards him. As soon as the car hit him, I moved my head so I didn't need to look and I hid my face behind the Doctor's shoulder. "Is it...over?"

"Go to him...quick" The Doctor whispered to us but Rose let go of my hand and she ran off.

"Rose" I called, hesitating, I looked over at my dad, who was lying on the ground, dying but I turned and followed Rose.

When I found her she was pressed against a wall, crying and I pulled her into a hug and moved back as the Doctor rounded the corner. He stood with his back against the wall too. After another five minutes there was ambulance sounds.

"It's too late now" She said her voice cracking "By the time the ambulance got there he was dead"

I stayed silent and looked around my eyes landing on the Doctor who was looking back at me.

"Could...could we try again?" Rose asked and I looked around at her.

The Doctor stared at me for a moment longer before he looked to Rose and he gave us a nod.

When we'd went back into the Tardis and moved around, we went out into the street and moved to the corner where we seen other versions of ourselves.

"Right, that's the first set of ourselves" The Doctor said "It's a very bad idea two sets of us being here at the same time. Just be careful they don't see us. Wait until Rose runs off, and you follow, then go to your dad"

The second time Pete's car came around and my heart began racing, Rose's words from before ran in my hand.

"God this is it" She said.

"I can't do this" Rose said shaking her head.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, but this is the last time we can be here" The Doctor said.

Pete got out of the car, for the second time the other car coming towards him and that's when Rose let go of my hand again and she ran towards him.

"Rose no!" I shouted. But it was too late, she'd already moved him out the way of the moving car. The versions of ourselves looked at each other and then disappeared. "Oh god" I caught the look on the Doctor's face, complete horror.

"I did it...I saved your life" She said . I ran over to Rose and grabbed her arm.

"Blimey, did you see the speed of that car? Did you get his number" Our dad asked as he looked down at me.

"I really did it, Oh my god look at you...you're alive! That car could've killed ya!" She said.

"Well give me some credit, I did see it coming" He said "I wasn't gonna walk under it was I?"

"I'm Rose" Rose said "And this is Victoria"

I stayed silent and just stared at him.

"That's a coincidence, that's my daughter's name" He said and he looked at me "My wife is pregnant...our next baby's due in a few months, we were gonna call her Victoria"

I just stared at him, not being able to say anything.

"Those are great names, good choice, well done" Rose said with a laugh.

Rose just stared at him, and he stared back at us, as if he had no clue what to say next.

"Right...well I better shift, I've got a wedding to go too" He said.

"Is that Sarah Clarke's wedding?" Rose asked him.

"Yeah, are you going?" he asked us.

"yeah" Rose said with a nod.

He looked around at the Doctor and I only caught his look and looked down. When our dad looked back he looked at me. "Do you two" He said and stopped before speaking again, looking directly at me "and your boyfriend need a lift?" He asked.

"Yeah...that would be great" Rose nodded. "Thanks"

* * *

"There we go" Our dad said as we entered the flat, it seemed a lot messier than with just mum. "Sorry about the mess, if you want a cup of tea the kitchen's down there, milk's in the fridge...well it would be, wouldn't it? mind you there's always the window sill outside. I always thought if someone invented a window sill with special compartments, you know, one for yogurt...make a lot of money out of that"

Rose was staring at him, I refused to look at anything and the Doctor was nodding along politely. I knew he was angry, just by the way he was holding himself.

"Sell it to the students and things" Dad said and I chewed my lip "I should write that down" he said and smiled slightly "Anyway, never mind that, excuse me"

He brushed past us and went away, I stared after him as Rose walked off into the living room. "All the stuff mum kept, his stuff, she kept it all packed away in boxes in the cupboard, she used to show Vic and me when she'd had a bit to drink"

I looked up at the Doctor, who looked angry, more angrier than before.

"Here it is. On display. Where it should be" Rose said. "Third prize at the bowling, first two got to go to Didcot" She said "health drinks mum called them tonics, he made his money selling this vi-ten stuff, he had all sorts of jobs. he's so clever...solar power, oh yeah Mum said that he was gonna do that" She said and she turned to look at the Doctor as I moved into the room. "Now he can" She said smiling but he wasn't smiling back at her.

I thought I'd try and crack a joke "Alright...I can tell him you're not really my boyfriend" I said trying to see a smile but he then turned his glare on me.

"When we met, I said "travel with me in space" you said no" The Doctor said and I furrowed my brows. "Then I said 'Time machine'" He said and I went to retort but he stopped me. "I did it again, I picked another stupid Ape. I should've known, it's not about showing you the universe, it never is. It's about the universe doing something for you.

"Hold on a minute" I said putting my hand up "Are you kidding me? You honestly think that I would come with you just because your stupid spaceship travels back in time?!...I didn't even wanna come here!" I snapped. "And you know fine well I would've come with you, even if it didn't travel back in time. Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Stop...stop it...It's my fault" Rose said. He ignored her and glared back at me "But Doctor, I thought I could save him...and I did, but I don't get why you're so angry, it's okay for you to go to other times and save peoples lives but not when it's us saving our dad"

"I know what I'm doing" he snapped at her and I glared heatedly at him.

"Don't you dare talk to her as if she's lower than you" I growled at him.

"it isn't like I changed history" Rose said.

"My entire planet died, do you think it never occurred to me to go back and save them?"

"It's not like I changed History, not much, he's never going to be a world leader, never going to be a millionaire and plot world domination or start world war three or anything" Rose said.

"Rose, you saved a man who wasn't alive before, an ordinary man that's the most important thing in creation. The whole world's different because he's alive"

"So it's better him being dead?" I asked. Okay...so I was being a little mean, I knew fine that this wasn't what he meant.

"I'm not saying that-"

"No that is what you're saying" I said "You're angry at me for no reason I didn't do anything! But the fact right now you're bothered that you're not the most important man in my life and that's no-" I went to continue, telling him that it wasn't true, that he was the most important man in my life and always would be. But he cut me off, a glare on his face again.

"Lets see how you get on with out me then, give me the Tardis key" He said and held out his hand.

"But" I began and he glared at me, which only made me angry. I pulled it out of my pocket and slapped it into his hand.

"Well then you got what you wanted, so I guess this is goodbye then" He said and I clenched my jaw, tears building in my eyes, he knew fine well this wasn't my fault and that I would stick up for my sister. But he turned and walked out of down the hallway, and before I got to say anything else he left, slamming the door shut.

"This is my fault" Rose said and I didn't turn to look at her. "But...I saved him"

I turned to look at her "Rose, this could change everything...everything, he was dead...he died for a reason" I said and she stared at me. And then I sighed. "He left me"

"Boyfriend trouble?" A voice asked and I turned to see our dad in the doorway. I clenched my jaw again and stormed out past him, shutting the door over and sitting on the floor. Oh...god what the hell just happened?

**Third Person POV**

The Doctor walked down the street, on his own a scowl present on his face, he was unaware of the eyes watching him from above as he walked, closer and closer to the Tardis. When he finally got there, he put the key in and sighed opening it up onto to see that it was an ordinary box. He went in, and touched every corner and every wall until he looked back outside.

"Victoria!" He shouted as he ran out, shoving the key back in his pocket and running back down the street towards the flat again.

* * *

I was sitting in the back of our dad's car, staring out of the window, my thoughts god only knew where. What if he'd really gone? Really left us? We'd be stuck in this year, and I'd never see him again. The tears built in my eyes again and I looked at the passing scenery, listening to Rose and our dad.

"I met this bloke at the Horse's and he's cutting me in on copy right" He told us.

"But I thought you were a proper business man and that..." Rose trailed off.

Dad laughed "I wish, Ah I do a bit of this, a bit of that, a straight bloke"

"Well you're not gay are you?" I scoffed and he stared at me through the rear view mirror.

"So you're a bit of a del boy?" Rose asked taking his attention again.

"Oh shoot me down in flames. You're not related to my wife by any chance" He said and I rolled my eyes. No we're just your daughters.

"Oh my god she's gonna be at the wedding" Rose said.

"What, Jackie? Do you two know her"

"Sort of" Rose said and I sighed.

"What's she told you about me then?" He asked and I seen the hopeful look in his eyes.

"She said she'd picked the most fantastic man in the world"

"Must be a different Jackie then, she'd never say that" He said.

Suddenly rap music began playing and I furrowed my brows.

"That stuff goes right over my head" Dad said.

"That's not out yet" Rose said turning to look at me and I shrugged.

"It's a good job and all"

I pulled out my phone and dialed numbers going to go through my messages when Dad spoke. "Is that a phone?"

"yep" I said popping the P.

I listened to the voice _"Watson, come here, we need you. Watson, come here, we need you" _

I pressed the button and ended it, great. When I looked up we were nearly hit by a car.

"DAD!" Rose screamed as he jerked the car out of the way and stopped it. "It's that car, the same one as before!" Dad said as we all got out "It was right in front of us, where's it gone?"

"Maybe there was no car" I said, my voice dry.

"You called me Dad...what did you do that for?" He asked looking at Rose.

"Oh wonderful" A voice said and we looked to see mum, who was clearly pregnant, holding a baby car seat. "Here he is, the accident waiting to happen"

Rose stared at her, opened mouthed and I folded my arms over. Same old mum.

"You'd be late for your own funeral, and it nearly was!" She said.

"No damage done" Dad said with a shrug.

"And who are these two?" Mum asked.

"Well" I said to myself.

"What are you looking at with your mouth open?" She asked Rose, I put my hand up and closed Rose's mouth over.

"Your hair" Rose stuttered out.

"What?!" Mum demanded.

"I've never seen it" She stammered "it's so big...really pretty, and big...it's pretty" I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "And your pregnant...and that baby...you're holding...that would be your baby?"

"Another one of yours, are they?" Mum asked dad with a snappish tone.

"They saved my life"

"I actually didn't do anything"I said giving a short wave.

"Oh that's a new one, she" She said "What was it last time?"

Dad scowled, nodding at Rose "I don't even know her, or the other one. And she was a cloakroom assistant, I was helping her look for my ticket. There were three duffle coats all the same, somehow the rack collapsed, we were under all this stuff and we probably would have been if it was for her helping us"

"Were you playing around?!" Rose asked looking up at him.

"What's it got to do with you what he gets up to?!" She demanded.

"What does he get up too?" Rose asked.

"You'd know!"

"Oh, cause I would be that stupid. I play around and then bring them home to meet the missus, you silly cow" Dad said shaking his head.

"But you are that stupid!"

"Can we keep this stuff back home? Just for now?" Dad asked.

"What, with all the rest of the rubbish?!" Mum demanded "You bring home cut priced detergents, tonic water, betamax, tape, and NONE of it works. I'm drowning in your rubbish! What did he tell you? Did he say he's a big business man, cause he's not, he's a failure, a born failure that one!" Mum was shouting and I was getting angry. "Rose and baby Victoria...who's not even born yet need a proper father"

"Jackie, I'm making a living, it keeps us fed, don't it?" Dad asked.

"Will you two shut it?! You're giving me a bloody headache!" I snapped the two of them stopped. "God sake, you're making a scene, two people are supposed to be getting married, and you two are being idiots and shouting at each other for nothing!"

"Oh Pete, you never used to like 'em mental. Or I dunno maybe you did" She said.

"Oh will you just shut it, and stop being a daft cow?!" I snapped at her and she stared at me in surprise. The three of them, Mum, Dad and Rose stared at me in surprise. Mum turned to walk away before dad called out to her.

"Jackie, wait, just listen-" He said.

"If you're not careful, there'll be a wedding and a divorce on the same day!" She snapped and as she walked towards the people she was with, Rose's baby self began screaming and crying.

"Right" Dad said and turned to us "wait here, give us a couple of minutes with the missus" he said and he then stopped "Tell you what, straighten up the car, stick her round of the corner. Both of you stay out trouble"

"No problem, dad" I smiled sarcastically and folded my arms over as he headed over to mum.

"Why are they fighting like this? They love each other" Rose said.

"Yeah, they got a funny way of showing it" I said rolling my eyes. "Well off you pop, go park the car"

"I know you're angry with me" She sighed.

"I'm not, I'm over it" I said and leaned against the gate.

"You're not over it though...are you?" She asked me and I stared at her.

"what?" I asked.

"I could see how upset you were when the Doctor left"

"Oh don't start" I said shaking my head. "He's gone ain't he?"

"Oh come on, Vic...you both care about each other, he's not gonna just leave you" She said.

"In fact, give me the keys" I said taking them from her and I got in the car and started it. I took it round the corner and got out, locking it over. I sighed and stared down at the key, my pocket felt empty without my tardis key. I sighed again and walked around the corner, but not before I was knocked off my feet and tumbled to the ground.

I looked up to see the Doctor "Oh so you didn't leave me" I said, glaring up at him.

"Get in the church" He said jumping up and pulling me to my feet.

"What?" I asked.

Rose turned and grinned widely at us, I rolled my eyes. "GET IN THE CHURCH!" He said and Rose frowned before she looked around and this huge, bat thing went for her after screeching.

"Rose!" I screamed.

"Get in the church! Everyone now!" The doctor shouted and everyone ran for it, but we were all stopped by one of the things.

"Oh my god what are they?" As people came out of the church and someone was then eaten by one and I made a face.

"Go! Go now!" The Doctor shouted.

We all managed to get in and the Doctor shut the doors over.

"What's going on? What are those things?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"But someone must have called the police!" Stuart asked, Oh I know him.

"Police can't help you now, no one can" The Doctor said. He turned around to face us all "Nothing in this universe can harm those things. Time's been damaged and they've come to sterilize the world" He said, he looked to us and I looked away from him. "By consuming everything in it's path"

"Is this because.." Rose trailed off and her voice was shaky. I looked at her "Is this my fault?"

He didn't give her an answer but he brushed past her, and I frowned. Great...we were all gonna get eaten. Rose started crying and I put my hand in hers. "It's fine, he's smart enough...he'll fix it" I said.

* * *

I was sitting in a small room through the back, with Rose, my arms folded over as she sniffled and when the doors slid open and in walked dad.

"This mate of yours...what do you mean, this is your fault?" He asked as he stopped in front of us.

Rose gave a shrug, tears in her eyes as I looked up at him, what I wouldn't give just to hug him right now and have him tell me everything would be okay. Just for him to be my dad for five minutes.

"Dunno...just...everything" Rose shrugged.

"I gave you my car keys" Dad said.

"Yeah...so?" I asked.

"You don't give your keys to a completely stranger, it's like I trusted you, moment I met you. Both of you" He said looking between us both. "I just did" He paused "A wound in time...and you called me dad...I can see it...my eyes.." He pointed at Rose and then looked at me "Jackie's attitude. You sounded like her" He said and he touched my cheek first and then moved to Rose, I felt the tingle from where the touch was and when he moved his hand away Rose pulled it back. "You are...you are...you're my Rose...my Victoria" He said looking at me "You're my girls...all grown up" He said and a tear slipped down my cheek and I rubbed it away furiously.

"Dad...our daddy" Rose cried as he pulled her into a hug, I stayed where I was.

Rose pulled back and before I knew it, I'd been pulled into a hug, and the sobs that shouldn't have escaped...did and I cried into his shoulder. The dad I never knew and here he was, here I was crying into his shoulder.

* * *

"I'm a dad, I mean...I'm already a dad" He said with a short laugh. "Rose and Victoria...all grown up, that's wonderful" He said with a smile "You're not even born yet" He said to me and I nodded.

"I know"

"I thought you two would be useless...what with my useless genes and all" He said.

Rose laughed and I smiled sitting back on the chair, my arms folded.

"How did you two get here?" He asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Rose asked.

"Yeah" He said with a grin.

"Time machine" I said. He stayed silent and I gave a nod. "Yeah..I know"

"Time machine?"

"Cross out hearts" Rose laughed.

"What do you all have time machines where you're from?" He asked.

"No, just the Doctor" I said.

"Did you know these things were coming?" he asked us and I shook my head.

"No we didn't" Rose said.

"God, I dunno" He smiled slightly "My head's spinning" He was silent for a minute "What's the future like?" he asked.

"It's not so different" Rose said with a grin.

"What am I like? Have I gone grey?" He asked and both of us stayed silent, I looked away from him, making sure he didn't see the tears that had built again. "Have I gone bald?" He asked but when we didn't respond again he cleared his throat. "So...if this boyfriend of yours..." He said and I turned to look at him again "Which I have to say, I'm not sure what to say because being your dad and all, I think he's a bit old for you..."

I laughed "Shut up" I said shaking my head before he could say anymore.

"Have you got a bloke?" He asked Rose, and she smiled.

"Yeah" She said "It's M-"

Before she got to talk Mum's voice came through "Mickey!"

Mickey ran into the room and he grabbed a hold of Rose the same way he had that night with me and the first time we'd met the Doctor, Dad looked a the two of us.

"Do you know him?" He asked.

"I just didn't recognize him in a suit" She said.

"Heya" I said bending down to his level, I pulled him from Rose. "Time to let go" I said and he wrapped his arms around my waist and I chewed my lip. Mickey...Mickey smith, god what the hell happened to him? When did he lose his cuteness? Mum appeared and pulled him back.

"He just grabs a hold of what's passing and holds on to dear life. God help his poor girlfriend if he ever gets one" Mum said.

I snorted, and felt Rose nudge me in the side and I tried to bite back the howl of laughter.

"Me, and these two were just talking" Dad said.

"Oh yeah? Talking? While the worlds coming to an end, what do you do? Cling to the youngest blonde" Mum said. And she looked at us all before she turned Mickey. "Come on Mick" Dad went to go after her but Rose grabbed his arm.

"You can't tell her" Rose said shaking her head.

"Why?" He asked.

"She can't know" I said.

"What? You don't want people to know?" he asked.

"That, and where we come from, Jackie doesn't know how to work the timer on the video recorder" Rose said.

Dad grinned "I showed her that last week"

"Exactly" I said and he gave a shrug.

"Point taken" he said.

"I should hope so" I said.

* * *

I was still sitting in that little room when I decided I'd go see the Doctor...maybe apologize for everything.

"Now, Rose you're not going to bring about the end of the world, are you? Are you" He asked the baby in a stern voice. He noticed me standing "Jackie gave her for me to look after...how the times have changed" I stared at him but didn't say anything. "You gonna give me the silent treatment?"

"Duno" I shrugged looking away from him and looked at baby Rose. God she was cute. I put my hand out but the Doctor grabbed my hand and pushed it back into my chest.

"Dont' touch the baby" He snapped.

I stared at him, and snatched my hand out of his. "It's not like I'm..in fact you know what? Never mind" I said and turned.

"Victoria" He sighed and I continued walking away from him. "Wait, I'm sorry"

I stopped, folded my arms and turned to look at him, I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry for being angry with you...when it wasn't you that caused this"

I shook my head, giving a scoff but didn't say anything in return.

"And I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it" I could see how difficult this was for him and I sighed, I moved back up to where he was standing with the baby Rose. "And between you and me, I don't have a plan. No idea...no way out"

"I'm sure you'll think of something" I said and he only gave me a smile. "I'm sorry too"

He stared at me "Why?"

"For what I said"

"The entire Earth is being sterilized. This, and other places like it, are all that's left of the human race. We might hold out for a while, but nothing I can do can stop it. There used to be laws from stopping this kind of thing from happening, my people would have stopped this. But they're all gone. And now I'm going the same way" He said.

"If I'd known this would happen..." I began. He put his hand out and let it rest on my cheek, I leaned into his touch until he grinned widely at me and pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back. Although something burned my skin and I pulled back. "What is that?" I asked and rummaged around in his inside pockets before I pulled it out though it burned my skin again and it fell to the ground. The key...my key.

"The Tardis key!" He said and took off his jacket and picked it up with it. "It's still connected to the Tardis, You" He said kissing my cheek "Are brilliant"

I stood, stunned as he brushed past me, going to tell everyone that he had the Tardis key. Oh...What...Wow...

I was sitting at the back of the church with Rose as the Doctor spoke to everyone. He kissed me...no he didn't that was just a polite gesture. I sat arguing with myself.

"Once I get my ship back, then I can bend everything, now I just need a bit of power. Has anyone got a battery?" The Doctor asked as I finally began paying attention.

The Doctor moved over to him, a grin on his face "Fantastic" He said and took it from him.

"Good old dad" Stuart said "There ya go"

"Just need to do a bit of charging up" he said as he took the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and pressed it. "And then we can bring everyone back"

* * *

We were still sitting up the back of the church when dad came up to us and sat down "You, um never told me why you came here in the first place, if I had a time machine I wouldn't have thought 1987 was anything special. Not around here anyway"

"We just ended up here" Rose lied.

"Lucky for me, eh? If you hadn't been there to save me..."

"That was just a co-incidence, that was just really good luck" Rose said. "It's amazing.."

"So in the future are me and her indoors still together?"

"Yeah" Rose said.

"Are you two still living with us?"

"yeah" Rose said again.

He was silent for a minute "Am I a good dad?" He asked and I looked away from him, tears springing to my eyes again.

"You...you told us bedtime stories every night when we were small...and you were always there, never missed one...and um you took us picnics in the country every saturday, you never let us down" Rose trailed off. "Someone me and Vic could really rely on"

He was silent again before he shook his head "That's not me"

Suddenly I noticed the flashing lights "He's done it" I said.

"Right, no one touches that key. Have you got that? Don't touch it. Anyone touches it, it'll be...well..ZAP just leave it and everything will be fine. We'l get out of here. All of us...Stuart...Sarah? you're going to get married...just like I said"

A little while later, the Doctor was sitting in between Rose and me, Mum kept giving us looks over her shoulder before the Doctor spoke.

"When time gets sorted out..." Rose trailed off.

"Everyone here forgets what happened, and don't worry, the thing you changed, will stay changed" He said.

Rose stayed silent but dad spoke. "You mean I'll still be alive" He said and we turned to look at him. "Because I'm meant to be dead...That's why I haven't done anything with my life...why I didn't mean anything"

"That's not true" I said shaking my head.

"It doesn't work like that" The Doctor told him.

"Rubbish. I'm so useless I couldn't even die properly, now it's my fault all this has happened"

Rose grabbed his arm "This is my fault" She said.

"No, love. I'm your dad...both of you...it's my job for it to be my fault" He said.

"Their dad?" A voice asked and we looked up seeing mum. "How are you their dad? How wold were you? Twelve?"

The Doctor sighed from beside me and got up and walked off.

"Oh that's disgusting"

"Don't be daft" I said shaking my head and I looked down.

"Oh for god sake look! It's the same Rose" Dad said taking baby Rose from mum and handing her to Rose.

"Rose! NO!" The Doctor said and Rose looked up surprised when a screeching could be heard. We looked up seeing the winged thing now in the church.

"Everyone! Behind me!" The Doctor shouted and everyone moved behind him, I stayed closest to him, clinging tot he back of his leather jacket. "I'm the oldest thing in here!" He shouted up at him. He moved forward, my grip breaking and my eyes widened. The thing charged down at him.

"NO!" I screamed, as I ran forward but the thing got to him and ate him alive and it flew around everyone screaming. "No, no, no, no" I said shaking my head. "Bring him back! Bring him back!" I screamed.

It went through the Tardis, and it disappeared as the key stopped glowing and dropped to the ground and I ran over to it and fell to my knees. "No..." I cried.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I shrugged it off. "He's gone...he's..." my voice broke "He can't be gone...he can't be" I felt arms around me when I realized that it was my dad and I clenched my jaw trying to stop the cries that wanted to escape.

* * *

I was sitting alone, everyone else around me I wasn't paying attention too and I rubbed my eyes furiously, I should have saved him and I didn't...how could I have let this happen? Rose walked into the room and I only glanced at her.

"This is all my fault" I said. She sat down beside me.

"It's not"

"Yes it is...he's dead...he's gone and he isn't coming back...and it's my fault" I said.

"It's not your fault...it isn't" She said shaking her head and she put her arm around me.

"He's gone..." I cried and she rubbed my back.

"The Doctor really cared about you" A voice said and I looked up seeing my dad "And by the looks of it, you really cared for him too"

"I-" I began but found myself at loss for words.

"He didn't want you to go through it again if there was another way. Same for you, Rose. Now there isn't" He said.

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked.

"The car that should've killed me, it's here. The Doctor worked it out, ages back. But he er, tried to protect me"

We were silent as he spoke again.

"Still, he's not in charge anymore. I am"

"No you can't" I said shaking my head "You can't do this"

"Yes I can" He said.

"You can't" Rose said shaking her head. He stroked her face.

"Who am I, loves?" He asked.

"Our daddy" Rose sobbed.

It was then that mum approched us and I stood up, pushing my hair out of my eyes.

"Look at them Jackie...they're ours" Dad said to her and she stared at us, as Rose sobbed beside me.

"Oh god" She said before she wrapped her arms around us, I stayed silent as Rose cried into her.

"I'm meant to be dead, Jackie" Dad said "You're gonna get rid of me, at last"

"Don't say that" Mum said to him.

"For once in your life, trust me. It's got to be done, you've got to survive, because you've got to bring up our daughters" He said before he kissed mum. "I never read those bedtime stories, I never took you on picnics. I was never there for either of you...I wasn't even there for you being born" He said to me.

"You would've been" Rose cried.

"But I can do this for you, I can be a proper dad to you two now" He said.

"But it's not fair" Rose said again and I cried silently, tears slipping down my cheeks.

"I've had all these extra hours, no one else in the world has ever had that. And on top of that, I got to see you two. And you're beautiful. How lucky am I, eh? So come on...do as your dad says"

"Are you going to be there for me, loves?" He asked.

"Course we are.." I said.

He nodded and looked at Rose "Thanks for saving me" He said and he pulled us all in, to one big family hug.

We walked out of the church a few moments later and Rose stood just a few inches away from me, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see the Doctor "You're alive!" I said and I basically jamp onto him, pulling him into a tight hug. "Don't do that to me again...ever, ever" I said.

"Go to him...quick" He whispered and I pulled back and nodded, grabbing Rose's arm as I went past her, dragging her with me.

We stopped near him and bent down, he opened his eyes slightly and nobody said anything. Rose took his hand and I chewed my lip, he smiled up at us before he breathed out and closed his eyes. I contained the sobs and I leaned down and kissed his forehead, before I got up, Rose sat for another minute before she got up too.

I looked to the Doctor who was standing on the other side of the car and I moved over to him first as he put his hand out. I placed it in his and we began walking back to the Tardis.

* * *

"I'm sorry" Rose said with a slight sigh "I didn't know all of that would happen"

"Just remind me not to bring you along again" The Doctor said.

"Oi" I said throwing him a fake glare. "It's fine...it's fixed now"

She gave me a hug "Be safe" She said and I nodded. "Bye"

"See ya"

I watched as she closed the Tardis door over and sighed slightly. "So...where to now?" The Doctor asked me and I gave him a shrug.

"You pick" I said and he grinned.

"Shouldn't have said that"

And with that he started up the engines.


End file.
